The Dark One
by Syltherinegurl30
Summary: How much does the war change when it is revealed the Dark Lord has a daughter? Which side will she be on or will she have her own agenda? How much does this all change if she falls in love? (Be advised violence, sex in later chapters, abuse and strong language.)
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Harry Potter. **

A loud cracking sound broke the silence of the night as two woman appeared in a swirl of black smoke in front of large cast iron gates. The elder of the two woman passed through the gate as if she was made of smoke, she waited as the younger of the two walked close to it and slowly moved through it. The older witch sighed as she marched up the long drive to the house that lay in front of them. The young witch walked slowly through the haze that hung in the air; the hedges on both sides were overgrown and uncared for. Nothing but those hedges could be seen on either side, she thought she could make out the tops of trees, which meant land laid past the hedges high pitch sounds that of a baby crying made the witch jump and hurry her steps. She saw in front of her a beautiful white peacock. She stood a moment looking at the bird in front of her; she had never seen anything as beautiful.

She looked up from the bird and could see through the fog. Black pointed gables rising high in the air through the mist mad her shiver some. She hurried along as she wrapped her cloak closer to her; the air was damp and cold that summer evening. She made her way closer she could see darken large windows, iron and hard, unfeeling brown stone ascending into the sky. She shivered some; the house gave an unholy feel to it. The house was dark, no lights or signs of human activity could be seen from where she was. The sound of far off thunder made her jump as she reached the older witch. The rain started coming down lightly as they both made it to the front of this house. The older witch grabbed the doorknocker and banged it on the carved wooden door the younger witch could hear the knock echo through the night sky. The door slowly opened as a set of small green eyes gazed at them. Without a word, the older woman pulled up her sleeve, the door opened as the elf nodded and moved out of their way.

The only illumination in the study came from the orange, red glow of the fire in the drawing room. The room was full of people; none moved or dare to speak above a whispered unless He spoke to them. He had requested that night to be a formal affair, why no one knew or dare ask. The air was heavy with tension as the room watched the man sitting in the middle of the room. He was sitting in a big chair with his snake wrapped around his feet. He held in his hand a glass of Firewhisky. He liked how that made them all nervous. This wasn't like the first time he was in power. Most of these people were only here due to fear, only a few came back to him out of loyalty. Even those loyal had changed during their years in Azkaban; he noted the change in his Bella. He looked down a Nagini and spoke soft and low to the snake.

A noise broke through the silence a few moments later; it made a few jumps when it started. It was the clicking and clacking of heels on the stone floor of the Manor. It was the sound of not just one set of heels but two. The noise grew louder as the room turned to the two woman in the doorway. The noise level in the room grew to a low buzz as people started talking. The older woman was tall and thin, her hair was all the way down her back and blond. You could see the gray that was started around the front of her face; she had dull green eyes with wrinkles around them. She was wearing a stiff long black dress that was old and ragged with small holes in the lace that covered the tight bodice and the long sleeves. It had small black buttons all the way up to her neck. The bottom portion of the dress was frying some and her heels were scuffed. Once the dress was stunning, but now it was as old looking as the woman was.

The child standing next to her had white blond hair with streaks of black and some traces of deep red. It didn't lay flat as the older witches did. The young witch's hair frizzed and waved down her spine. She was much smaller than the older witch was. It made her look even more like a small, frail child. Her skin was pale with a touch of pink to it and her lips were dark red. Her eyes, no one in the room could miss. At first glance, they looked as if they were white, but on closer look as if they were a light purple, the color of violets. She was dressed in much the same way as the older woman but it appeared she was wearing the older woman's dress. The dress had more black lace on it and the neckline ended at her shoulders, due to the dress not fitting the bottom of it dragged the floor. The older woman threw herself in front of him pulling the younger one to the floor. The older woman spoke, her voice was deep, rough, and cracked in areas. "My Lord, we are sorry we are late. Travel is getting more regulated."

He looked down at both of them and smiled as he rose out of the chair. "You are forgiven," He said. He grabbed the older woman's hand and had her stand next him. "It has been too long, Aneliya." He embraced her as he spoke. He turned his attention to the younger of the two. He held his hand for her and lifted her to a standing position near him. "This cannot be Keaira? My dear child, I remember the day your mother informed me about her pregnancy."

Keaira blushed as she noticed the whole room was staring at this interaction. The room was full of people whispering at each other as the Dark Lord turned his attention to her mother. She stood next to him and gazed around the room. She noticed a few people in the room. One was looking on with disgust. She had wild black hair, a black dress much like her mothers and a crazed look about her. Her eyes moved away from the crazed lady and began to scan the room once more. That's when she saw him. He was standing in a corner not talking to anybody or near anyone. He was tall with black robes, his features were sharp and not traditional hansom, but something drew her to lock eyes with him. His eyes were like a moonless night and the smirk on his face made her knees week. She wondered if he was trying to peer into her mind the way he kept the staring in her eyes but she never felt her walls being penetrated. She tried but she couldn't take her eyes off him.

"Keaira, KEAIRA!" Her mother's yelling broke the lock with the stranger. Keaira turned to her mother and smiled. "I swear, Keaira, you are going to be my death." Her mother hissed as she grabbed her arm and pulled her close. "Our Lord wants to know more about you, child. Pay attention." Her mother's grip almost brought a tear to the girl's eye.

She noticed a tall blond man and woman now standing by the Dark Lord. The man was stunning his long blond hair fell down his shoulder. His eyes, Keaira was drawn in by his eyes. The dark man in the corner were black but this mans was that of ice. Her heart fluttered the way he smiled at her but she could tell the woman was holding his arm she was his wife. She looked away from the man and lowered her head. "I'm sorry my Lord, I was noticing how lovely the house is." Keaira lied with a curtsy as her mother released her arm.

"It is lovely. This is Lord Malfoy's home. Lucius, this is Keaira." Lucius kissed her hand he smiled. She blushed as she looked at him.

"My dear our home is lovelier with you in it." Lucius almost purred at her. Keaira felt him as he kissed her hand again lightly suck. She held in a small moan as she turned her head quickly and watched the dark man sneer at them over his glass. She looked away from both men and turned to the woman. The Dark Lord placed his hand slightly around Keaira's waist and moved her to the woman. Keaira was leery as to let him touch her, but she was sure she had no choice in the matter. "Wouldn't your Draco just love her?"

Narcissa's voice cracked some. "Yes, she is quite lovely." The woman turned to Keaira. Keaira could see the fear in her eyes. "How old are you my dear?"

Before she could speak, He spoke for her. "She is sixteen and her mother tells me that she was done with school and teaching already. Is it true my dear?" He hissed some when he spoke almost unhuman or snakes like.

"Yes, my Lord." She curtsied again, her mother before arriving pounded it in her head to keep showing respect. "I was accepted into Beauxbatons when I was 9 instead of 11. I finished my education with them when I was 12. After that, I went to Romania study under a Master of Ancient Spells and Charms. I started teaching after I finished apprenticeship last year." She tried to smile as the couple just stared at her as if she had grown two heads. She tried to find her mother, at least her, calling her names would be a comfort right now.

The Dark Lord laughed and smiled at her. The sound of his laughing sent shivers up her spine. "My daughter is brilliant." The Dark Lord yelled as he hugged Keaira. She gazed over his shoulder as he was lightly touching her. The man and woman she could tell were shocked, but so was the whole room. She felt everybody glaring at them.

Even Keaira was caught off guard. She had been told the man that was killed for his crimes after the first war and whom was married to her mother when she was born wasn't her father. Her mother made her sure of that, even though it was his name she bore. She had been told her father was greater than that excuse of a man she was married to. She spoke much of her real father, always in high regard. Keaira believed for years, it was one of her mom's many married lovers. Her mother had a string of lovers and men that came in and out of her life, but none of them ever told her that the Dark Lord was her father. This made her plans harder now she was going to have to rethink some things.

"Excuse me my Lord?" Was all Keaira could stutter out as she glared at her mother.

"My child," He said as his long fingers caressed her back. She saw her mother over his shoulder. She was glaring at the room as she stood near him. "Your mother is a powerful witch and even I could not resist her, um, charms. I could not be the last heir of Slytherin. I needed another and your mother is powerful. Her power and mine would create a child of power but I never counted on intelligent."

Keaira just glared at him, she wanted to run out of that house and away from these people. She was tired of these people, her whole life she had been raised around his followers and now to find out she was his. How could she be his daughter? How could her mother do this? Is this why everybody called her princess her whole life, is this why her mother was insane with power and her blood purity. If she walked away what was the worst they could do to her, kill her. There were days she wished for death. That's when she felt him, the dark stranger in her mind. Nobody could enter her mind she learned early how to control what people saw. Her mind began racing as he spoke one word in her mind. "SMILE"

Keaira did as she was told and smiled. The Dark Lord was across the room with her mother talking to the crazy woman. As he glanced in her direction, he stopped talking and just looked at her. He walked up to her grabbing her. She just kept smiling as the stranger kept saying in her head. Anger was behind his eyes as he glared at her. "You look exactly like my mother." He turned quickly and yelled at the room "OUT! Everybody out now we are done for tonight."


	2. Chapter 2

Keaira walked into Hogwarts three days later, it was a beautiful castle and much bigger than Durmstrang. That morning she got dressed and undressed at least ten times. At Durmstrang, she would have just worn her black pants, dragon skin boots and her white sweater. She wasn't tall like her mother or as thin as her mother was. She used to wonder if she was really her mother's daughter. She never possessed any of her mother's way with men, most of the time men ignored her. Boys or men only showed her attention if they wanted something from her. It was usually to be close to her mother or a favor. She sighed as she looked in the mirror. She could hear her mother's voice, eat less your hips are too big and your breast are too large. She had wished she had gotten her mother's body, her mother would have been happier if she had. She opted at last for her lose black sweater, black skirt that ended at her knees and her dragon skin boots. She hid some of the fraying around edge of her skirt. Maybe she could talk her mother into letting keep some of her money to buy clothes. She twirled around in the mirror again this was the best it was going to get. She grabbed her cloak as she walked from Hogsmeade into the school grounds, as she walked into Hogwarts her thoughts went back to May.

Dumbledore had met her close to the end of the last year at Durmstrang. Igor wanted her to meet him for a year but she had told him she enjoyed teaching at Durmstrang why would she want to go to there. Igor had done something she wasn't counting on he called her mother. He had promised her mother that Hogwarts would pay her more money. That was all it took for her mother to come into her class and start screaming at her. It was hard enough being sixteen and teaching students that were older then you but to have your crazed mother walk into your classroom and start yelling, she was surprised she kept their respect after that. She agreed that night to meet him, only if her mother was never allowed on the school grounds again. Dumbledore offered her a job teaching at Hogwarts as soon as she sat down. She made sure that the castle wards could keep her mother out, she was not going to have her mother screaming at her at this school. She acted shocked when teaching wasn't all Dumbledore offered her he also offered her a position with the Order as a spy. Igor plans of gaining protection from both groups was brilliant but it was a shame Uncle Igor didn't know she had her own plans.

Before she finished teaching she met who would be her handler, she had to laugh some when she met him. He had a peg leg and a strange eye. His name was Moody and he was moody. His training on her was intense but he couldn't hurt her no matter what curse or hex he put on her. He was amazed at her resilience to many spells. Moody informed her at the end of the training that she was supposed to report to work the day before the students were to arrive, she would also meet the other spy for the Order. All she was told was he turned during the last war and had been working both sides since. She wondered if it was someone from that house. She wondered if Dumbledore know she was the Dark Lords child and if he did why didn't he tell her. Her mind was always racing but it was racing even faster when she arrived at the statue outside Dumbledore office. She told the statue the password she was given. "Lemon Drops" and the stairs opened to her.

She walked into the office, the ceiling was high as pictures lined the front part of the office, many bowed to her and few said hi. She walked up the few stairs that led to the front of his desk, behind the pictures were books shelves upon shelves of books lined the walls. She could get lost in those shelves for weeks and never leave. Keaira had hoped he would be here when she arrived but she sat in one of the chairs and waited. Behind the desk was a red bird, she knew it was a Phoenix. Her mother would take on married lovers from time to time. One when she was small one of the men had a Phoenix. The song it used to sing to her helped her through so much pain as a child. Before he threw her mother out Keaira was able to see it burn. She was hoping it was time for this one to burn. She loved watching them rise out of the ashes and be born again. She always hoped that one day she would have enough money to buy something that beautiful to have as her own. She was listening to it sing when she heard voices getting closer and sat still. The one thing her mother taught her was never go snooping or touch things. Her mother might be crazy but not being nosey had saved her many times.

"Keaira" She heard a voice say in front of her. She looked up and smiled to see the older wizard who came to her in May. He was gentle and kind to her. Nobody was ever kind to her without wanting something she just had to figure out what he wanted from her.

"Oui, monsieur" Keaira stood up and curtsied.

"Keaira, it is time you met the other spy you will be working with. I would go through a bunch of introductions but we are having issues before the students arrive. We might need to put you in a house so the school will recognize you."

"Monsieur, a house" She looked at him _why would she stay in a house._

"Forgive me child" He smiled at her. "Our school is dived into houses each house represents one of the four founders."

"I think I understand. Why, monsieur?"

He sighed some. "It is because you are under age. While we get this worked on, I am going to send you with our other help. That way he can get you started and up to speed and we can figure what to do with you."

Keaira smiled and nodded. Shit was all she could think. She had done the school thing already and she wasn't looking forward to it again. Why was nothing going as planned?

"Severus, come in please. Keaira this is Severus" She stood up and turned around to be face to face with the stranger from the other night. He was still wearing black robes and she could get lost for days in his eyes. The look on his face showed what he was confused.

"Albus, you have got to be kidding." He sneered while glaring at her. "She is a child, Albus. Are we sending children into the snake pit now? If we are I volunteer Potter." He had the same smirk on his face that made her knees week three nights ago.

"No Severus, this child is already a Death Eater and in the snake pit. We are just trying to keep her alive. Severus this is Keaira Tia Vladislava. I assume you met her the other night at Malfoys. Tom was supposed to recognize her as his daughter that night. Did he my dear?" He asked as he turned to Keaira.

"Yes monsieur but how did you know? And why didn't you tell me sooner?" She had to take a breath to keep from hexing this old fool he was already keeping secrets from her.

"Not the time or the place last time we met. I wonder if your name would be now Riddle instead of Vladislava. I must look into that before you start teaching. Now Severus please take her to the dungeon and get her up to speed on what she needs to do, report to and please don't scare her to bad." He asked with a look of pleading.

"Come" was all Severus said as he grabbed her arm and dragged her behind him.

As they walked out the door, the fireplace roared green and Moody stepped out. "Did she make it?" He asked as he fixed himself a drink.

"Yes and I sent her with Severus." Dumbledore said with a smile.

"Dear Merlin, Albus, he will scar her for life. He isn't known for being understanding." As he plopped into the chair in front of Dumbledore

"No, but I do think it what he needs. I noticed when they were together something between them." Albus had a twinkle in his eye.

"Yeah, him plotting her murder" Moody laughed as he finished his drink. "What about this school thing? Are you going to have to put her in a house? Or will this bloody school realize she is a teacher?"

"The school has never had to deal with a teacher underage so it is forcing us. She will have to go into a house. She won't have to attend classes just be in a house." He made the last statement to himself and not to Moody. "I know which one the hat will stick her in and it would be easier just stick her in there but the hat has to place her tomorrow night. After that she should be ok, I'm hoping." Albus said with a trouble look.

"With the time I had with her she seems to cope well. I watched her teach some and if she can handle those boys, these kids will be a piece of cake." Moody said while fixing himself another drink. "I would be more concern about the potion teacher then the students."

In the dungeon, Severus finally let go of her arm almost throwing her onto the floor in front of him. It hurt as he pulled her down the stairs but she didn't dare say anything. At home, that would be a slap across the face if she had complained of pain. She just stared up at him as he started pacing the room. His robes bellowed out behind him as he kept pacing, he was sneering at her when he looked at her. He sat down in front of her quickly and pulled her closer.

"Keaira Tia? I must say it is different." He glared at her.

"It means little dark one princess, it seems to be fitting." She shrugged at him.

He growled some "When does the Dark Lord let underage witches into his ranks even if they are his child? On the other hand, are you lying to Dumbledore to get attention? Being a spy at sixteen must seam glamorous but I will tell you it isn't. So if that's what you're thinking you need to go home to your mother now." His face was full of anger as he let her go. Keaira couldn't figure out if he was mad at her, her mother, the Dark Lord, Dumbledore or himself.

"I received the Dark Mark when I was seven by my mother." Keaira said as she lifted the sleeve on her sweater. There was the black mark against her pale skin. It made her cringe to look at it mostly she kept it covered, like many other scars on her body. The mark didn't look like others she had seen, this one was strange but she had assumed it was because her mother gave it to her. Around the mark were many red and purple marks that looked like bruises. He also saw the red marks around her wrist he caused.

Severus just glared at it, he had hurt her and she didn't whine or even let a tear fall from the pain. The dark mark on her pale skin was the hardest part to see. It was hard for an adult to receive a Dark Mark; you have to tear your soul apart to let that much dark magic in. The only way to do that is to kill, to make a child kill to receive it was beyond cruel. "Why, how?" It was all that would come out of his mouth as he stared at her arm. He resisted the urge at that moment to kiss her arm or to hold her. She was so little, and those eyes and no Severus you can't think that as he berated himself.

"I don't know how she did it. I thought only the Dark Lord could, that's what Lance told me but she did. It was my lesson on muggels and being friends with them. I would rather not talk about it, please. There are many things that I prefer not to talk about or deal with" as she pulled her sleeve down over the black mark.

"Lance?" He looked at her; something inside of him was ready to kill this boy. That emotion took him by surprise.

"He died two summers ago." She stopped and looked at him. "He went to run away with a muggle girl and his stepdad found out." She stopped and looked down at the floor. He could guess what happened to the boy.

"Were you two close?" He looked down as she was still staring at the floor.

"We grew up together; I was there that night that he died." She looked at him; he could see in her eyes the anger behind them. "I don't think any of this is glamorous, I think it disgusting and vile."

He stared at her but nodded and composed himself before going farther. "Let's go over the rules. When you are summoned and especially if you are summoned alone to the Dark Lord, you must tell Professor McGonagall or myself that you are going. That way we know when you leave and when you return. When you return you will tell either Moody or myself what was said. We will also need to know who was there and what happened. Do you understand?" The fire behind her made her hair shine even brighter and her eyes were a soft. Damn man, keep it under control his thoughts were all over the place with this child.

She nodded, "Monsieur?"

"You will call me Professor Snape in public."

"Oui, Professor Snape." She looked at him for a moment. "How did you get into my head the other night? I have always been good at keeping people out and Moody worked hard with me to perfect it." She asked

He looked stunned. He had assumed she hadn't been trained in Occlumency. It was so easy that night once she was staring at him to enter in. He saw she was panicking and was trying to calm her down. He had been sure that night she would have run. He knew if she had ran, the Dark Lord would have hurt her or worse killed her.

"I don't know. I thought you hadn't. We need to get that under control."

Keaira nodded as she was focused on his eyes, she has never seen black eyes before. Her heart beat faster every time he talked. His voice was so deep. He wasn't normal good looking but she never liked boys or men to be great looking. Oh Keaira, he is in his 30's and you are 16 stupid girl.

His voice broke through her thoughts. "Keaira, let's see if the great Dumbledore has figured out how you are going to teach." He held out his hand to help her off the floor. As she stood, theirs eyes met and for a moment something clicked.


	3. Chapter 3

**I know the story is slow getting started but trust me it is a good story and I hope you like it. **

* * *

Keaira was going over her lessons that night in her classroom. The school finally gave her a rooms and a class room in exchange for being placed in a house. She was promised it would just be a formality and since her birthday was in October it shouldn't be long. Keaira was relived, she loved school and excelled in all her classes but potions. She blew up more cauldrons than anybody in the known world. She just couldn't grasp the idea. Maybe if the potion master here was nice and understanding she wouldn't have a problem but she didn't think she could handle Severus as her teacher. He was cross all the time and from what Professor McGonagall told her a terror to his students.

She was going over her lessons in her classroom after taking an hour to find them, she was going to be hopelessly loss this year. She had on black shorts, a black t-shirt and a dark blue sweater. She enjoyed the cold feeling of the stone under her feet, so she opted out of shoes. She had painted her nails black and wore some black make-up. She had black hoop earrings in and her nose ring, her hair was pulled back out of her face. She was sitting on the floor in the middle of the room going over some books when her marked hurt for the first time, her mother said it was going to but it felt like her skin was ripping apart. She sitting on the floor of her classroom holding her arm, she had no idea what to do about the pain. Was she supposed to tell somebody but where she was in the castle? Severus pushed the door open and glared at her.

"What are you doing sitting there?" He walked towards her and lifted her off the ground.

"I didn't know what to do, it was the first time." She looked into his eyes.

"What is in your nose? Never mind we have to go." He started pulling her again out of the room. "Where are your shoes?" The mark was searing into their skin. "We don't have time." He grabbed her and pulled her close, with a large crack of thunder they were gone.

The apparated in the middle of the drawing room at the Manor, the room was full of people. Severus let her go as he made his way to his corner to talk to the blond man from the other night. Keaira scanned the room and found her mother talking to a tall pale, man with brownish, red hair. He was dirty and she could smell him as she walked closer. He had on plaid pants and black boots, on his left hand he had a large ring.

"Where have you been?" Her mother looked at her.

"Working." Keaira dare not tell her she had no idea what to do about the pain.

"Keaira, this is Scabior." Her mother smiled at the man.

"Monsieur Scabior." She bowed her head some.

"Nah, 'ust call me Scabior." He moved closer to her and smiled.

Keaira didn't like the way he was looking at her, she moved further away from the man. "Keaira." Keaira was thanking Merlin when her mother started talking. "You couldn't have worn clothes? Why are you wearing make-up and dear Merlin we talked about that nose thing?"

"Mom, it's a nose ring and I like it. I was working on a lesson plan, I didn't know I was going to be called."

Her mother grabbed her arm and held on tightly, Keaira knew this was going to bruise. "I have no issue taking you upstairs and teaching you a lesson. Now go sit down over there while mommy gets to know this man." Keaira was pushed forward and found a place to sit and wait to find out why they were all called. She found people would find her in the room and talk to her. She figured out they wanted her to talk to her father for them, one man was begging her for her help with her father. Keaira didn't talk to Dark Lord why would she do it for this man.

She was watching Severus, she had no idea why but she wanted him. She was going to need to take a cold shower when they got back. Some women was telling her how it wasn't her husband's fault about something and Keaira was trying to listen, all she could think about was things she wanted him to do to her. He was talking and seemed occupied, maybe she would just see what he thought about her. She slipped into his mind as he shot her a look, with a swift pain she was thrown out. She rubbed her head and tried to listen to the witch next to her. She was going to have to figure out why that didn't work. She tried it on the women in front of her and it worked, she saw everything the women was telling her was a lie. It wasn't like she was paying attention anyway.

Severus was glaring at her once he found her in his mind, he pushed her right out but damn she was good. Lucius was talking low to him. "Severus are you listening?" Lucius looked at his friend.

"Yes I am." He tried to enter her mind, he had done it the last time. As soon as he went in she glared at him and he was out. She smiled as he was the one rubbing his head. So she was going to play, he could play with her but he was going to see what secrets she kept.

"I think you were busy looking at our new little princess." Lucius was looking at her over his drink. "She is curvy little witch isn't she." Severus wanted to smack Lucius with that comment, only Lucius would dare look at the Dark Lord's daughter that way. Severus had to agree she was pretty, curvy and she made something in him stir but it would be death to touch her. "What is she wearing? Mind you I am not complaining she looks good I just wish it was a tad bit less."

"You dare go there?" Severus looked over his glass.

"I can look old man. It's not like I'm touching, although I did talk to Narcissa and we both agree if that is what she wishes Cissa wouldn't stand in her way."

"Anything to not have to deal with you." Severus shook his head. It was common knowledge in their circle that their marriage was not of love but more combining two powerful families.

"You know my wife well." Lucius laughed. "What is that is her nose?"

"I have no idea, it looks like it would hurt. When the pain started I found her holding her arm in the classroom. I don't think she knew what to do. I guess she wasn't wearing shoes." Severus put his drink to his mouth. The more he looked at her the more he like the thing in her nose and no shoes. She looked care free, he hadn't seen that in a long time. She looked over at him as he watched her blush. He wondered if she would blush if he had her in bed under him. Severus was taken aback by that thought, she was sixteen he had to keep telling himself that. "Where is Draco tonight?"

"I told our Lord he was busy getting ready for school."

"He is parting with Blaise." Severus looked at him.

"Yes." Lucius laughed.

The snake came in followed by the Dark Lord, the room stood up and bowed to him as a table appeared. Keaira found a chair at the far end of the table away from him. She kept her hands folded on the table looking down at her nails. She really didn't have nails, she bit them when she was nervous.

"Keaira my dear, come sit by me child." She looked towards the end of the table at Dark Lord.

"Oui my Lord." She walked towards the front of the table slowly with her head down. That way she didn't have to see the glares she was getting. The chair next to him was empty she pulled it out and sat down. She was now sitting next to the crazed women with the black hair, this was going to be great was all she could think. She wanted to push the women off when she hugged her but she could tell this women had favor from the Dark Lord. She smiled and patted the women's arm around her as she let Keaira go.

"Where you belong my princess." He touched her hand, she could tell he wasn't use to human contact. Hell, she could tell he wasn't human at all anymore, something was wrong with his soul. Her eyes darted around the room at those at the table.

She caught Severus eye and smiled at him, he sneered at her. She guessed he must still be upset about her trying to get in his mind. She went back and was looking at her hands again He was talking next to her, she wondered for a moment if the Dark Lord would noticed her in his mind. If he did catch her she could just say she couldn't control it, maybe he would have Severus teach her to control it better. She could spend time with him, she wanted to spend time with that wizard for some reason. She slipped in just as her Master had taught her, he didn't feel her. She knew better than to pull up old memories he would know for sure she was in. It was dark in His mind, it was evil and something was wrong. She pulled out quickly, she didn't want him to know she was there. Keaira had no idea what he was talking about or what was being said, it wasn't till she heard a women screaming did she come back to reality. She looked down at the end of the table and saw a women being levitate in, she was screaming at those around her to help her. Keaira had to laugh some, it was like a mouse begging a snake to free it. The women had no chance not in this room.

He leaned into Keaira. "My child do you see?" He hissed in her ear, she was still staring at the women above them. The room was looking at Keaira as he continued to hiss in her ear. "Do you see why you are better than she is?"

"Is she magical?" Keaira looked at him, her eyes were wide. This wasn't the first time she had seen something like this and now she was sure it wouldn't be the last.

"She thinks she is, she is muggle born." He was watching her, she knew she had to answer correctly.

"Then she is a freak of nature." She smiled at him. Inside she was rolling her eyes, the same garbage she learn to spout off since she was four. The witch in front of them was no more a freak of nature then the man sitting next to her.

"You are a fast learner." He touched her hand again. "Nagini attack." The snake moved to the table and killed the women. Severus looked over at Keaira to see if she was repulsed or not, nothing on her face registered anything. She wasn't in shock, happy or sad about the sight in front of her. He knew not to go looking, she would send him out again. The meeting was over as he left, Keaira was standing talking to her mother when Lucius and Severus made their way over.

"Mom, my clothes are falling apart most of them. I need some money from my pay." They watched as she was looking at her mother.

"My dear, if you take your pay what will I live on?" Her mother glared at her.

"Mom, I have outgrown most of my clothes."

"That is because you are fat, you eat too much." The women was walking away from her. Severus and Lucius looked at each other.

"That child is not fat, she has the curves of a women." Lucius whispered to Severus. Severus rolled his eyes as they kept watching.

"I eat the way you tell me and how you tell me to eat. I'm not growing that way, my shirts are getting tight over my chest. My skirts I have fixed so many times, I don't think I can magically fix them anymore." Keaira looked at her mother. "Momma I need new clothes."

"You may take some of mine and fix them so they fit you. I don't want to hear about this again." Her mother turned and headed up the stairs. Keaira sighed, it was one victory. She would have preferred new clothes but she was use to fixing her mother's to fit. She spotted Severus and Lucius standing close by, she guessed he was ready to head back.

"If you're ready I am." She had her hands behind her back as she was rocking on her toes.

"Lucius, till next time." Severus bowed his head and sneered at her.

"Princess." Lucius grabbed her hand and kissed it. Severus felt something burning inside him for a moment. Before she could say anything Severus wrapped his cloak around her and they were gone. He let go of her in the hall.

"Princess." He sneered at her and walked away.

"Wait." She grabbed his hand. It was soft, she thought it would be rough from making potions. "I don't know where my rooms are, can you help me?"

"Fine." He started up the stairs, she was trying to follow quickly.

"It was rude what you did to Mr. Malfoy back there." She was getting out of breath with how fast he was climbing the stairs.

Severus stopped almost sending Keaira down the stairs. "You were throwing yourself at him. May I remind you he is married?"

"I wasn't throwing myself at him. I hardly talked to him tonight, I asked you if you were ready and he kissed my hand. That's it, he was being nice to impress the Dark Lord." She looked back at him. "Anyway, nobody notices I exist so it doesn't matter."

"Keaira." He looked down at her. "Never mind."

"What?" She looked up at him.

"Nothing come on." He started up the stairs again. He turned down a hall and after a few doors pointed to hers. "Your rooms and your classroom are next to each other."

"Thank you Severus." She smiled at him as he turned away, that is when she watched as a bowl of water and flour fall onto him from the ceiling. A ghost was taunting the professor above him.

"Peeves!" Severus shouted as the thing disappeared.

"Are you ok?" She moved closer to him.

"Do I look ok you blast chit." He shouted at her.

"Why don't you come in and get cleaned up. You can't walk around like that." She had no idea what to say to make it better.

"I am fine." He glared at her.

"Please, I insist. What was that thing?" She held her door open as he growled some while he walked in.

"What is that?" He pointed to the blue snake by the fire.

"Apep, my pet." She looked at him. "Here the bathroom is through there. You didn't answer me."

"That was Peeves, he is a poltergeist and loves pranks." He looked down at her as she held the door to the bathroom opened.

She smiled some as she moved away from the door. "I will leave you to it." She walked into the front of the room. She sat by the fire reading as she listened for the water to stop, it dawned on her he had no clothes up here but he was a bright wizard he would figure something out. She heard the water stop and the door to the back open she turned around and saw him wearing a towel around his waist. His hair was dripping wet and he had water running down his chest. He wasn't overly muscular but he was well built. She knew she was staring but she couldn't help herself. "Um." She wanted him but had no idea how to get him to want her, if only she was her mother.

"Did the house elves leave any clothes out here?" He looked at her, she was turning shades of red as she looked at him. Something inside of him like that and wanted her to turn redder before it was over with.

"I don't see any." She moved over to her desk to look over there. She was having a hard time breathing, she wanted him to grab her and hold her. "Where are your old clothes?" She was trying to look anywhere but at him.

"They took those." He was liking making this girl uncomfortable. He moved closer to her as she looked up at him. "I guess I could transform something to fit." He was looking down at her, her chest was moving up and down looking at him. She wanted to touch him, it was taking every ounce of self-control she had not to touch him.

"Oh, let me check in the bedroom." She turned quickly and darted out of the room. He started chuckling as the snake looked up at him and moved closer to him. Leave it to the Dark Lord's child to have a snake for a pet he shook his head. "They left them on my bed but I don't think this is what you were looking for." She handed him a small pile of black clothes trying not to look at him.

"This will do." He was just looking down at her, his mind was playing out if taking her at that moment was worth dying over. He knew it would be worth it, he would make it worth it for her. He couldn't do it, he wouldn't mind being killed but he knew the Dark Lord would hurt or kill her also. He turned quickly and left for the bathroom again.

Keaira sat down by the fire again as the snake moved closer. "That was interesting huh?" She ran her hand on the back of the snakes head. "Maybe working here will be interesting, nobody ever was in our rooms like that before huh?" The snake moved its head as it nodded it at her. "Maybe." She looked at the snake. "I wonder if he would let me." The snakes head rose higher and started hissing. "No your right, not him. It would be someone else. I want him though." The snake laid its head in her lap. She heard the door open again and him mumbling under his breath. "Is something wrong?" She called out.

"I'll say." He walked out in black silk pants and no shirt. "Blasted elves brought my sleepwear." Merlin, he looked as good in that as he did in just the towel.

"You can use my floo to go back to your classroom, right?" She was hoping he would say no, why she had no idea. Even if this wizard was interested, which she was sure he wasn't, she wouldn't know what to do with him anyway.

"I should." He was standing in front of her. "What in the name of Slytherin is in your nose?" He was looking down at her. She was so small next to him, he could pick her up with no problem if he wanted to.

"Oh that is my nose ring." She removed it and showed him.

"Why would you wear that?" He smirked. "You look good with it on but why do you wear it?"

"Drive my mother insane." She looked up at him, she had no idea he was standing so close to her now. She could smell him, he smelled like citrus and sandalwood. Her heart was racing some as she realized she was in his way. "Um, I'm in your way. I'm sorry." She moved over some to allow him to access the floo. He stepped in. "Um, thanks for helping me find my classroom and rooms." She was rocking on her toes again.

"No problem." He grunted as he called his rooms and was gone in a blast of green.

She looked at the fireplace and sighed, she was going to need a long shower after that.


	4. Chapter 4

**Keep reviewing and I am glad you like it. **

* * *

Minerva had stopped by before the feast the next night to check on Keaira. Albus had told her all about the young lady, she had promised Albus to help her with whatever she called for. She couldn't imagine what the young witch was going through, it was bad enough she was a teacher at sixteen, but to be you-know-who's daughter she felt for the poor thing. When Minerva entered the room she let out a shriek. Curled up on the floor in front of the fireplace was a dark blue snake, the snake lifted its head as Keaira came running out of the room in her bra and knickers, the snake moved closer to Keaira's feet.

"Ne la sorcière moyenne vous effrayer? _Did the mean witch scare you?_" The snake curled around her feet.

"Snake?" Minerva was still trying to breath, she hated snakes.

"My pet, has been since I found her half dead eight years ago. We were staying outside of Dufshan at a safe house, I found her under a tree truck almost dead." Keaira turned to Minerva, who was still gazing at the serpent. "Don't worry, she is virtually harmless. She is simply a common adder, I love the fact she looks almost blue." Keaira looked down at the snake and in a low voice Keaira hissed. "bei∫ed" The snake lifted her head and moved into the back room. Minerva just stared at her for a moment, the witch in front of her could speak to parseltongue. It was a shock for Minerva, it showed she was His daughter. Her eyes were wide looking at the young witch as Keaira turned and smiled. "Please, you help me find something to wear?" Minerva slowly nodded as she made her way to the back room.

Keaira was sitting down on her bed looking at what she pulled out to wear again. At Durmstrang to teach she mostly wore sweaters, pants, her fur robes and boots. Here she was informed she had to wear teacher robes and appropriate clothing. What did they mean appropriate? All her clothes looked nice. Only a few were short or tight and she never wore those to teach in. Most had holes in them, but she would be able to conceal the fact they were old. Dumbledore had ordered her to dress for tonight, whatever that meant; Keaira didn't have many fancy clothes or dress robes. She had the black dress her mom gave her, but she didn't think that would work it was overly large and worn. Perhaps she should accept the money Krum tried to give her for new teaching clothes. It wasn't much, but she could have bought a new dress for tonight. Keaira sighed as Minerva came in.

"I don't know what to wear." Keaira said not turning around to the older witch who walked in still glaring at the snake that had coiled up again near the bottom. Keaira pushed the large black cat off her bed as it laid down on a white shirt she was looking at. Minerva turned to Keaira's closet, she knew the girl had to have something that wasn't black or blue. In the far back short emerald green dress; the color reminded Minerva of Slytherin green. The attire was simple A-line dress with a low square neckline, but it had been modified to add an almost transparent green and silver cloth that would cover her wrists to her shoulder line; Minerva figures this was add to hide the Dark Mark. The bottom would be at the young witches' knees.

_Oh to be young to wear this_ Minerva thought. "Here wear this. I imagine you would look lovely in it." Minerva said, handing Keaira the dress.

"Do you suppose it might be too colorful? I have never worn that dress before." Keaira was looking as if Minerva was handing her poison to drink.

"Then why do you have it?"

"It was a gift from one of my mother's lovers. He said the colors suited a princess." She let out a nervous laugh, Minerva hugged her. "I don't want to come off as young." Keaira looked at the dress. "Plus, it might be short."

Minerva bent down and pecked up a couple of black rose heels in Keaira's closet. She turned and handed both the dress and shoes to Keaira. "No my dear, you are young and allowed to be. You are likewise permitted to put on short dresses at times."

Keaira sighed and took the dress and shoes from the witch. She knew she was fighting a losing battle with the older women. She dressed quickly after the witch left and looked at herself in the mirror. Not bad for being a color she hardly ever wore. She used potions on her hair to hold it under control and even then it just kept frizzing some. She gave up and just braided it and grabbed her teacher robes, she turned to the black cat sitting in one of her chairs. "How do I look?" The cat looked up and hissed. "It's not that bad, have you been talking to my mother again?" She had her hands on her hips as the cat jumped out of the chair and headed to the back room again. "Fine, but if you're dying to be rude, don't expect me to get you some cream later." She called out as she exited her room, blasted cat.

Before the students arrived Keaira entered the Great Hall. It was interesting, the first thing she noticed was the ceiling, it was storming outside and it looked like it was storming inside. The students sat at long tables and above the flag representing the different houses were above them. It was a good thing Dumbledore had requested she read Hogwarts a History, this was all so strange. She noticed the table at the far end on her right the flag was the same green and silver as her dress, maybe it wasn't a good idea to wear the dress.

Severus was sitting at the far end and looked up to see her enter, she was beautiful. Her teacher's robes looked like a kid playing dress up, he sniggered to himself. She was gazing at the ceiling and her eyes were shining. Those eyes, those damn violet eyes. When she stared at you it was almost as if they looked into your soul and it didn't help they were large and deep. He noticed a few times since yesterday that when you looked into them you could get lost in the pain and emotion that lay behind them. _What the hell was wrong with him?_ He thought as he adjusted himself in his chair when she sat down. She took her place at the table between himself and Minerva. Severus could smell grass, something musty, and vanilla; he knew that smell but where did he know it from. When he saw some ink smudges on her hand it click she smelled like an old book. He let out a chuckle that made Minerva jump in her seat, of course she would smell like an old book this morning at breakfast Minerva got her to talk some and he discovered books were her life. He had a feeling that books were her only release from her life, Albus said she moved around a lot as a child. He could see in her eyes she was far away again, a few times over breakfast that morning he would see her mind elsewhere. He wondered where in her head she was.

Keaira was wrapped up in her own head to notice Severus, months of planning for nothing. So far everything was falling apart. This was supposed to be easy, she just need to come up with a new plan. She was good at this, Severus watched as a smirk crossed her face. She had an idea looking at the storm in the ceiling, she would make Lance proud. Keaira came out of her head as she watched the students enter the hall, she assumed the welcoming fest was about to start.

She couldn't believe how elaborate a welcome feast it was, even at Beauxbatons the students went through nothing like this. She was appalled by the disrespect of the students for sitting as the headmaster stood, she would never have been so bold at school to sit. Her own students never sat when Igor was before them, it showed him the respect he deserved. She watched as they pulled an old brown hat out, it was a funny looking hat. She leaned her head on her hands and watch the hat talk, it started singing. She was laughing softly as the song continued for a good ten minutes, she had no idea what is was going on about. New students stood in front of the hat as it finished sings, Minerva had a long parchment in front of her as she called off names. This must be the sorting ceremony Dumbledore had told her about this morning. The new students were sorted into their houses but instead of removing the stool and the hat like always it remained in place. A few students started to wonder why it was still in place as Dumbledore stood up and started his speech. For the most it was the same speech every year, until he came to the end.

"I would like to introduce you all to a new teacher here and with her comes a new subject. Professor Vladislava will be teaching Ancient Spells and Charms this year." He turned to her and clapped as she stood up. She noticed a few students clapping but most of them were staring at her. She remained standing as Dumbledore continued. "I would like to go into some of Professor Vladislava's past. She is the youngest witch to ever graduate from any wizarding school, she is the youngest Mistress of Ancient Spells and Charms and the youngest teacher this school has ever seen. Now, please don't get the idea that due to her age she is naïve when teaching, she has taught for Durmstrang before. Because she is underage Hogwarts needs her placed into a house before it will let her teach. Professor Vladislava please come here." He turned to her and held out his hand.

Her knees were shaking hard and was ready to give out as she walked up to him and took his hand. The whole school remained silent. Most of the students were too shocked or stunned to speak. _A teacher who is so young she has to be placed in a house? How young is she? _She heard through the silence a red head boy say to the boy sitting next to him. The boy next to him had glasses and shaggy black hair. All Keaira could do was watch, she had hoped they would do the sorting hat before or after the students came or maybe in Dumbledore's office or her own. Why was he making her do it front of the whole school.

Minerva smiling took her hand and helped her on the stool. Before placing the hat on her head, Minerva bent down and whispered "Breath, it won't hurt." In her ear. Before the hat even touched her head, the hat shouted out "Slytherin". The table with the Green and Silver let out a shout, and were standing. They were all cheering and clapping. The other tables the students were either sighing, glaring or had their heads in their hands. As she sat back down in her place, Professor Snape help out his hand, bent down and whispered in her ear "Welcome to my house Miss. Riddle." She looked up and he had that smirk on his face. She blushed all over and shook his hand. Severus caught himself wondered where the blush ended.

* * *

Keaira was nervous her first day teaching; last year she could hex her students at Durmstrang if they messed up, she was told no hexing was allowed in this school. She was dying to start them with an initiation to her class and some basic fire spells. She had talked Dumbledore into fireproofing the ceiling in her classroom and had given her permission not to wear her robes till those lessons were over. No need to have a burnt teacher, he told her with a chuckle. She had the chalk board the night before have the words remove your robes. That way when she walked in they would be ready to go. She wore her black dragon skin pants, her white sweater, it was one of the few items that didn't go to the top of her neck it ended around her shoulders but still hid her chest, and her black dragon boots.

She was taken aback when she came in and the students were merely seating in their chairs with their robes on. She checked the board before walking in the room and it said in big words take off your robes. These students were going to be in for a shock when she was done with them. No one ever dare at Durmstrang not follow her orders and she sure wasn't letting these snots be the first. She smiled as she walked up to the front of the classroom. These kids were her age, but since she never had friends her age, it never mattered ordering them about. She faced at the class as she slammed her books on her desk and in a loud voice said "I'm hoping this class can read."

A dark hair girl in green robes rolled her eyes. "Yea"

"Good, I was worried about the education level you were getting here." And with that she pulled out her wand lifted the chairs up and tipped them so that every student fell on the floor, she moved the chairs to the end of the room and with another flick every student was hanging upside down screaming as their robes were being ripped off of them. She had the robes laying in a pile in the corner. With a loud thump each student fell on the floor as she placed the chairs back in place to let them sit.

"Bloody hell." A red head boy from last night said.

"Your name?" She said standing over him.

"Ron Weasley." He gulped nervously.

"Mr. Weasley that will be 10 points from Gryffindor." She looked him with smile on her face. "From now on when I write something on the board you will follow the instructions or I will do much worse than hang you upside down. Do I make myself clear?"

This time every student said in a clear voice. "Yes, Professor Vladislava."

"Good, let's begin. I hope you all read over your text books?" One girl with bushy brown hair was waving her hand. "Miss?"

"Granger, ma'am." The girl looked at her.

"Miss Granger did you read the book?"

"Oh course." A dark hair boy in the back started laughing with another boy.

"Your names." She looked at them her arms crossed over her chest.

"Zabini" The pointed to himself and then to the other boy. "Nott, Professor." The boy looked back at her.

"Good, 10 points each from Slytherin. I do not take to outburst of any sort in my class." She turned her attention back to Miss Granger. "How did you enjoy the book?"

"I'm confused as why we are learning about evil magic."

"It's not evil magic its dark magic. I know the two terms have taken on the same meaning in modern text but trust me they are two different things." She was walking through her students. "Not all dark magic is evil, Miss Granger."

The boy with brown messy hair raised his hand. "Yes Mister?"

"Potter." He stared at her. "Professor, that doesn't make sense."

"Dark magic is as old as the wizarding community Mr. Potter, to ignore that we ignore our history. Not all dark magic can be used to harm but the same can be said about harmless spells. I can use a harmless first year spell and use it to kill." She watched as the whole class looked confused. "Give me a spell you have learned that's harmless."

A boy raised his hand and looked as if he had seen a ghost, she pointed to him. "My name is Longbottom, professor. We learned our transfiguration charm."

"That is a good one and one I get almost every time I ask for it. Good work Mr. Longbottom." She smiled as she moved quickly to the front of the class. "I usually conger a basilisk but since we have muggle-borns in the room I will conger something else." She pulled her wand out to a small table in the corner and the table changed into viper. The snake moved near her feet and curled around her foot as she leaned back on the desk. "I just took a table and turned it into a deadly weapon that can be controlled all using a harmless spell." She picked the snake up and held it up. "This is a saw-scaled viper, this snake has been responsible for more deaths than any other snake."

"Wouldn't you have to speak parseltongue to control it?"

"You could Mr. Potter or I could perform a spell to control it." She placed the snake on floor and pulled out her wand. "occidere." The snake looked at her and didn't move. "I just gave him an order to kill, the snake is waiting for me to tell it who to kill." The room was silent as they watched her. She flicked her wand and the snake turned back into a table.

She sat on her desk. "Let's go over what you just saw. I used a simple charm to turn a table into a deadly snake and gave it a command to kill. Any form of magic can be turned into evil magic but we are only talking about dark magic in this class."

A hand was raised. "Yes, Miss. Granger."

"But they have unforgivable in here." She held up the book.

"I know and we will get to those and there are more banned spells in that book than any other text book you will find. I will teach you all of them and why they are banned." She jumped off the table. "I have a question, when the first witch and wizard learned they were magic what element did they want to control?"

A dark girl raised her hand. "Water?"

"Not water, anybody else?"

"Wind?" A boy in green robes asked.

"Not wind."

"Storms." A brown hair girl looked at her.

"Nope, anybody else?" She saw a hand from the back shoot up. "Mr. Zabini."

"Fire." He smirked at her.

"Fire was the first thing we wanted to control, you are correct. Ten points to Slytherin. Today we are going to start on fire spells and controlling our magic with fire. Everybody stand and please remember you are magical when you move your desks I will take points if I hear your desk move across the floor." She didn't put anything past them.

Quickly all the desks were moved the other side of the wall without a noise. She had them stand in lines giving each person enough space. "Make sure your elbow and knees are locked because of the power of fire spells can be strong and say Incendio. Before you start I do have a few rules. If you bend your elbow to catch the person behind you on fire I will be the same to you. If you firebomb someone in this class, I will firebomb you and trust me mine is much worse than anything you can conger. Now at the same time let's go."

"Professor Vladislava we know this spell." A blond hair boy, with sharp features said in the back of the room. He had two other boys standing by him, both were snickering with him.

"Mister?" She looked at him.

"Malfoy and this is Crabbe and Goyle. You already met Zabini and Nott." He smirked at her as if daring her to do anything.

"Do you know how to say it or control it?" She said it frankly. "In this class we will be learning how to control it and use it without catching the school on fire. When I want to start a fire or burn something knowing how to say the spell will work but if I want it to do something with the spell or not let the spell get out of my control, which it can, I need to learn how to control it. Like so" She held her wand to her lips and blew. A stream of fire came out of it in the form of a dragon. The dragon flew around the room and in a moment she stopped the spell. All her students were just glaring with their mouths open. She stared at the room "Anymore questions? No, then let's start."

She started to notice a few students were starting to control the fire that was coming out of their wands. Miss. Granger she could tell worked hard and was smart, the girl also liked showing off how smart she was. With the right pushing this Muggle could go far in the Wizarding world. Mr. Weasley, would rather have Miss. Granger do the work and show him instead of listening. Mr. Longbottom lost his house the most points when his wand slipped and a spark of fire hit her in her back. That boy should never have been given a wand, he didn't seem to understand how they work or even how to hold a wand. Mr. Malfoy, he was smart but she had met lots of boys like him at Durmstrang. Smart, good looking, coming from old pure blood families and interested in the dark arts more than he should be.

Malfoy, she heard that name before but where? The boy looked familiar, she was staring at him as he was getting a small amount of control from the fire coming out of his wand. Her thoughts were broke when she turned to see two Gryffindor's fall on the floor from the burst of fire that came out of their wands. She knew she told them to lock their arms and knees. She rolled her eyes as she went over to help them.

Mr. Crabbe and Mr. Goyle were idiots, if they had an IQ of 37 between them they were lucky. Mr. Zabini was talented but didn't talk much, she could tell he wasn't overly impressed with anybody but she caught him more than once glaring at Miss Granger especially when she was close to Mr. Weasley. Miss. Parkinsons had a talent for trying to be next to Mr. Malfoy to the point of almost setting the entire class on fire. The Syltherine house was not impressive, nor was most of Gryffindor.

Then there was Mr. Potter, he took her by surprise when she realized who he was. She had heard about him her whole life and expected a great wizard. What she got was a boy who had no idea what to do with himself. She worked with him but she could tell he had a huge distrust of anybody related to Slytherin, in Slytherin or looking like a Slytherin. She couldn't blame him, most of the Death Eaters her mom messed around with were Slytherins. Dumbledore wanted her to help him and he was making it hard to help him, she wasn't going to force him. Class didn't last long and she was glad the first one was done. Before they left for the day she informed them she would see any student who needed help or wanted to talk after her last class on Wednesdays and Thursdays or need tutoring she was available on Saturdays. She cleaned up the class and got ready for her first years. She had little trouble with the rest of her classes that day.


	5. Chapter 5

**I am glad people are reading it I was worried. Leave a review and let me know. **

* * *

That night she was trying to put some potion on her back. Damn, Longbottom catching her on fire. Someone needed to take his wand from him. Damn her not pay attention in potion classes. She got by with the grade to pass and one summer potion class to get her ready to finish school. The potion was kind of working but she need something stronger then she could make. It was late but she had to go to Madam Pomfrey if she wanted to sleep tonight. She figured down and back to her room, it was late so nobody would see her. She didn't bother changing out of her night clothes or putting her teaching robes on. When she got in she could tell Madam Pomfrey was heading to bed but she came to help her with a smile.

"A student hit me with a fire spark today." Keaira told her. "I just need some burn potion and I should be fine."

Poppy smiled and asked if it was Longbottom. Well she thought, she must not be the only one he has terrorized with that wand. Poppy went to her store room and came back with nothing.

"I'm sorry sweetie I'm out. Why don't you ask Severus if he has some? If he does and some extra have him send some to me." Poppy said as she was walking back to her room.

"Its late, he would be in bed and I don't want to wake him. It can wait till morning."

Poppy turned around and looked at her "Nonsense child you are in pain and I need some for my store. Plus, he is usually awake still." Poppy said as she turned around and headed for her room "Come by tomorrow so I can check the burn, night Prof. Vladislava."

Going down into the dungeons this time of night wasn't what she had in mind. Maybe she should have changed before coming down here. She was getting cold. She had on a pair of short bed shorts that were black and a black t-shirt none of that was keeping her warm. She got to the door of the potion room and knocked. Maybe she should run upstairs and get a bra or even forget about this and try to sleep. As she was turning around when he opened the door.

"What" He snarled at her.

"Poppy sent me down here because she is out of burn cream." She said in almost a whisper. He had the same black PJ pants and no top. Her heart started pounding harder like a few nights ago.

"Why does Poppy need burn cream at eleven at night? And why send you, you don't look like an owl." She face turned pink as he glared at her. He was looking at her in that outfit, well what little clothes she was wearing. He could tell she was cold and wasn't wearing much under those clothes. _Back out of the gutter Severus_ He scolded himself.

"Longbottom, Monsieur, burnt me today and I tried to make a week potion but potions have never been a strong point for me. I went to Poppy because the pain is bad but she was out and she sent me to you. If you don't have any I will go. Sorry for bothering you." She said in what felt like one breath and was turning and was heading up the stairs when he grabbed her hand.

"I have something to help, come in." His voice changed to being much softer and deeper. He smiled at her and her heart started doing flips. He grabbed her hand, his hands were soft, firm and gentle. She had to figure out a way to have him without her father or mother knowing, she started biting her nails.

He walked over to a cabinet and pulled out a little jar. He motioned her to come over and sit in the green velvet chair in the corner. "Where did he burn you?" He asked her as she stood in front of him.

"On my back, Monsieur." She was still standing next to the chair.

"Severus please when we are alone." He patted the chair for her to sit.

"Severus, I can put it on myself." She said as she was starting to panic. She didn't want him to see her back. She tried to each for the jar as he pushed her into the chair.

"Don't be silly girl. This will heal it and it needs to put all over the burn." He lifted the back of her shirt before she could stop him, she closed her eyes as he gasped. Her back was covered in small and large cuts some were old and healed the best they could be and some were new. She felt his fingers run across a few of them, they hurt but at the same time feeling his fingers on them made her go weak. Her mother was known for her knives and the curses she put on them.

"Who did this to you?" She just stared in front of her at his desk. "Keaira, I demand to know." His voice got louder as she continued to stare in front of her. He moved to kneel in front of her and held her hands. "You can tell me. Please who placed these cuts on you?"

"You won't tell anybody?"

"No." He lied he was going to tell Dumbledore, Lucius, the Dark Lord anybody else he could think of when he found out who had hurt her that bad.

"My mother. It's her way of punishing me when I don't fall in line or when I don't act like perfect, in her mind, pure blood." She told him with tears in her eyes. "I am supposed to keep them covered so nobody can see them. I asked you not to look" She took the jar out of his hand and started to stand up. He pushed her down gently in the chair.

"Are there more than the ones on your back?"

She looked down at his handed and nodded. "Yes."

"I think I can heal some of them, will you let me?" He moved her chin up to look at him. She nodded, she couldn't find her voice. He walked out of the room and in a short time came back with a sheet. "Take your clothes off and wrap this around you, if you go through the door you will be in the library. You can change in there."

She nodded and did as she was told. What would she do without the pain she felt all the time? Most of the cuts were deep and they would cause her so much pain just to move. She came out with the sheet around her, the way he looked at her made her blush again. He cleared his throat and motioned for her to sit. She did as he removed the back of her sheet. He made sure not to expose her bottom. He had gathered a few of his own potions and started rubbing them on her torn up skin.

They stung as he applied the cream. "I'm sorry if it hurts. Some of the smaller ones are already gone." He saw the smile on her face. "Are their cuts on your front?" She bit her lip as she nodded. "Is there a lot of them like on your back?" She nodded again. "Come on, it's going to be a long night." He held out his hand as he led her to his back rooms. They were in his study, it was warmer in there than in the classroom. "Stay here and don't touch anything." He ordered, his voice was cold but she could see a small smile on his face.

"Yes Monsieur."

"Sir makes me feel so old. Please call me Severus." Damn he thought he was old, was he trying to act younger because of her.

"Severus." She said it different then she did the first time, it was almost a sigh that came out of her mouth. It made something stir in him. He shook it off and grabbed her a pillow from his bed. He put the pillow in front of the fire.

"Lay down, please." She laid on her back in front of the fire. He had to take a breath to calm him looking at this girl with just a sheet in front of his fire. He just had to keep telling himself she wasn't worth dying over, he touched her and it was over. "OK I'm going to move the sheet but I will keep parts covered up." She started giggling some this was not helping he thought.

He moved the middle of the sheet back and exposed her stomach. It had more cuts then on her back. He reached into the jar and put the cream lightly on her skin. She gasped some as the cream touched her skin. She looked at him as he started slowly rubbing it into the cuts. At first his hands stayed in the middle of her stomach but soon they were moving further into the covered part. The tip of his fingers touched the bottom of her breast. She let out a moan and closed her eyes. Her breathing was becoming harder. He watched as her chest rise and fall when he moved his hands. She would even hold a breath when he went lower on her stomach. He shook himself free from what they were doing and sat up some. Merlin, he wanted her. He hadn't want a women in years, she wasn't a women she was a child. He had to remember she was the Dark Lord's property.

"That should be it." He tried to make his voice stern.

"No Severus." His head snapped to look at her. "My legs have cuts on them would you rub it in or do you want me to when I get to my room." Her body wiggled slightly, she was rubbing her thighs together. He could tell she was trying to find some relief, that least it wasn't just him having that problem at the moment.

"I will." He couldn't believe that came out. He had planned on telling her to do it herself. He saw the grin on her face. He removed the sheet and saw all those cuts. They were all around her inner thighs, he knew a lot of dark wizards like blood sports. It was bigger in the 70's then it was now but witches would have cut in the same spots. A wizard would cut them and lick the blood, they felt they were drawing in the witch's magic before sex. "Keaira, are you a virgin?"

"Yes, is something wrong?" She leaned up some and looked at him. The top of her sheet feel some showing him the top of her round breast. He also saw words carved into her chest, they said Blood Traitor right above her breast. He was going to kill her mother when he got his hands on her.

"These cuts, they are in the same spot as when a wizard cuts a witch before sex."

"I know. That's one of those things I don't want to talk about but I am a virgin, I'm positive mom will be selling that to the highest bidder next." She laughed some. "If you don't want to I can get dressed and put the cream on myself."

"No I will. I want to make sure it works before I send it with you." He just lied to her what was he thinking. She laid back and opened her legs some. His fingers touched the inside of her thigh, she whimpered some. He started rubbing it in as he watched her wiggle. He could feel the heat from between her legs, she was so hot. His finger moved up and barley touched her mound. She let out a loud moan and arched her back. Her legs opened more as his hands were at the top between her thighs. His finger would brush past her as he would move to her other leg. She didn't have much hair in that spot, he wondered if she used potions for that or just naturally that way. He removed his hands from her legs.

"No." She yelled. "Sorry, thank you for your help." She forced out, he could tell she was needing relief from what they had just done. He wanted to help her get the relief he couldn't. He had to ignore her and these feeling would go away, he was sure of it.

"You need to put this on for a week and come back so I can check the progress of the scars." He was trying to adjust himself in his pants. He should have put his robes on when she came in. He was not going to stand up in front of her. She smiled at got up with the sheet still around her, a few minutes later she came in with her shirt and shorts on. "Take this jar for the cuts, if you need help with your back come down. As for the words try this jar. It won't get rid of the words but it will help with the pain from cuts." She turned red when he mentioned the words. He could tell she didn't want him to know about that.

"I will and thank you." She tried to catch herself as she threw herself at him and hugged him. But it was too late to stop it. Her arms were around him before she knew what she was doing. He sat stunned as her arms were around him but he put his arms around her and held her close for a moment. They were holding each other on the floor when she broke away some and kissed his cheek. "I'm not hurting as much. It feels better." She kissed his other cheek and stood up. "See you in the morning Severus." She left him alone in his study.

He normally hated human interactions but this hug felt good. He felt close to her, closer than he had felt to anybody in a long time. He sighed as she let go of him and thanked him for his help. He watched as she walked out of the door. Damn her mother. How could she hurt something so pure and innocent? Damn him being so old. Damn Dumbledore for asking her to do this. And Damn the Dark Lord for coming back. He thought as he headed to bed to calm the throbbing in his pants.


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm posting two chapters today since I can't till this weekend. I'm glad you enjoying this story. Please review. **

* * *

A week of teaching went by quick and she didn't have any more major problems from her students. A few first years ended up in the infirmary and one of the seventh years ended up in detention. It was a Slytherin, they were learning about the history of fire tamers. Her book jumped out of her hands, she thought it was strange but picked it up and kept teaching. When it happened the second time, she caught the student who was doing it. He was wanting to watch her bend over in her skirt. She took house points and he had to clean her classroom every night for a week. She rolled her eyes at her students they were not like her students at Durmstrang they wanted to learn and she could hex them if they weren't listening.

More than a few students were having a hard time grasping some of the basics of ancient herbs and their relation to fire tamers. Hell she thought looking over the parchments from that week more than a few still didn't grasp the concept of dark magic and evil magic. She knew the subject wasn't easy since most of the spells and herbs hadn't been used in over a hundred years, some in the wizarding world had claimed the herbs were toxic and the spells outdated to learn. She felt they were a part of their history and the more information the better. Sadly her students over fourth years couldn't understand or didn't want to understand what she was trying to teach them. Maybe changing schools wasn't the best idea in the world.

She had set up some tutoring for her students on Saturday mornings. She had hoped more students would have signed up. To her dismay only four students had signed up. Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Zabini, Miss. Granger, Mr. Longbottom and Miss. Weasley. She was surprise to see Mr. Longbottom on the list since once they started teaching planets the boy exceled in her class. She knew spells would be back next week so maybe it was a good thing he wanted help, she didn't need him turning her into stone. In Durmstrang she tutored on Saturdays. She enjoyed being outside and out of the classroom. It was a time to laugh and enjoy herself with her students. Her students enjoyed it, by the end of that year almost half the school would be outside looking for plants.

That Friday night after teaching she was heading to the Library looking for a certain book. She had its sister book on spells but many of the spells had potions with them. One really had her interested if it worked. The spell and potion was used together and was supposed to counter any curse. She knew from looking at the spell the ingredients would be hard to find for the potion, since the book was wrote in 1536. She found the book the summer before when her and Krum was in Paris. Paris seemed like a lifetime ago, it wasn't as if she missed Viktor. He was sweet and kind, they did have fun together but they both knew the war was coming and their time was limited. Maybe that's why they had fun, they knew it was the last summer too. She was looking on the ladder in the section on potions when Prof. McGonagall came running up to her. She was out of breath, as Keaira climb down.

"Professor Dumbledore needs to see you now." As she grabbed Keaira's hand. She followed Minerva into his office where she heard people screaming.

"You promised her she wouldn't be a student." Moody was screaming at Dumbledore while passing the room.

"I know but the books arrived today with the school owl. The school feels she needs help in a subject." Dumbledore said as she walked in.

"Maybe I could private tutor her. It would be better than being in the general population of students." Severus said as Moody was nodding his head in agreement.

"I don't think it will work. The owl even brought her school uniforms."

"Albus, how is she supposed to keep their respect when she is in a class with them?" Moody said as he plopped into a chair.

Keaira and Minerva walked in as all heads turned and looked at her. On Dumbledore's desk was neatly folded robes, a cauldron and a few books. She groaned when she figured out what the books were about.

"Keaira." Moody stood up and wobbled over to her as he kissed her cheek. "Everything ok? You are doing alright?"

"Yes, I seem to be settling in, it's just different than my old school. How have you been?"

"Good." He turned to Dumbledore.

"Miss. Vladislava." Dumbledore said as he stood up and walked over to her. "The school feels you need to be in a class, a class you seem to have issues with during your education."

"Potions" Keaira sighed before he finished, she muttered under her breath. "Oh verdammt gut. _Oh fucking great_." She was not liking this.

"My dear did you say something?" Dumbledore was looking at her.

"No monsieur I didn't say anything." The last time she was in a potion class she blew the class up, this wasn't going to be pretty.

Dumbledore nodded at her and offered her a seat. "You will be in potions during your break on Tuesdays and Fridays. Your grades place you with the sixth year students. We were hoping with your birthday coming soon the school would overlook it, alas no. Severus will be looking for a potion study partner from your house to help you get caught up."

"Monsieur, I am not talented in potions. I have blown up many cauldrons in my life." Keaira said in protest. "Is there anybody else to teach me?" She looked at Severus. He glared at her, after the other night maybe she felt he had taken advantage of her.

"Why would you want another teacher?" Albus looked at Severus trying to make out why this witch didn't want him teaching her. Had he said or done something to her, he could see something between them but he was sure Severus wouldn't touch her if she didn't want to be touched.

Keaira sighed. "I have done school and have no inclination of doing a potion class again. Especially with a stern potion teacher. He might be one of my handlers but I have seen him make students cry." She took a breath. "Plus, I don't see why I need help in a subject I don't do well in."

Dumbledore laughed "That's why they school thinks you need help. Severus is the best and he will try not to scar you for life." Dumbledore said calmly

Keaira thought for a moment and nodded. Maybe she might master potions this time. Looking at Severus who was smirking, or maybe not.

"Monsieur, one last question. Will I need to sleep in my house now or can I stay in my teaching quarters?"

"You can stay where you are, my child." He said with a laugh. "You may go now dear." She curtsied and left the room.

"I told you old man she can adjust to anything." Moody said looking at Dumbledore

"Yes, but she shouldn't have to, she is a child." Snape said glaring at Moody.

"She is a deadly killer, she has been raised to be the Dark Lord's princess." Moody lifted his drink. "Blasted that witched showed me things to do with knives over the summer I had no idea about."

"I bet, they have been used on her enough. Tomorrow night we are having a meeting at the Malfoy's and I am sure He is expecting her to turn over Karkaroff. I was thinking of asking her where Karkaroff is so I can turn him over. She doesn't need to have that on her, also."

"No Severus she has to. She knows she has to and Igor knows she has to. He owled her yesterday with where he is. He knew when he talked her into this that Tom would be expecting her to." Dumbledore said as he placed a piece of candy into his mouth.

Severus sat down across from Moody after making himself a drink. "Why does she call him Uncle Igor?"

"Igor was the one who saved her. Her mother planned when she was very young that she would sell her off to at nine. After Maximo Korldorf died and the Ministry in Bulgaria took their fortune Aneliya needed money. They moved a lot and she got into her head the way to gain money back was making Keaira a wife to someone with power and money. Igor convinced her when Keaira was eight that Keaira was gifted, which she was, and should be in school instead of married off. He also told her the Dark Lord would want to marry her off himself when he returned. He contacted Beauxbatons and they, after hearing about her and testing her, accepted her right off. He took care of her with the understanding that she would teach at Durmstrang when she was done with everything." Dumbledore looked sad as he was telling Severus all of this.

"But even he wanted something. I don't think there has been a person in that child's life who didn't want something from her." Moody said raising his glass at Dumbledore. "That's why she is good at adjusting to life. It keeps her alive."

Severus thought about it for a moment. Even they wanted something from her, information. That's why her eyes are so sad at times and there is so much pain behind them. Who would have thought this child was a good idea. Did not her mother or the Dark Lord realize how hard this child was going to have it? No they didn't they both wanted power, they didn't look at her as a person but as a chess piece in both their game of power and control. He had to laugh to himself even with them both using her, she was using them in her own chess match with the Order.

"Smart girl "he said out loud and both the men in the room looked at him. He smiled and they nodded in agreement.

Saturday morning she put on her torn jeans that sat on her hips, her black t-shirt that had Krum's picture on it and a few necklaces and her black hopes. Looking at her shirt always made her smile, he had autographed it for her after they spent the summer together. He was sweet and nice but dump as a box of rocks, she laughed as she thought that. He was going to kill her when this stuff with Igor was over with. He loved that man, why she never could figure out. She looked one more time in the mirror, her black eye make-up and her blond hair a mess as it waved down her back. She sighed as she tried to flatten it again and after a few times gave up. She opted out of shoes and grabbed her book bag and threw some books in it and headed downstairs. She had told her students to meet her under one of the large tree by the lake that way they didn't feel like they were in school.

As she was coming down the stairs and across the hall her hair was bouncing as most of the students watched her most with their mouths open watching their professor in muggle clothes. Severus was coming up from the dungeons when she ran into him. She was reading and walking again. "Oh sorry Professor Snape, I didn't see you there." She put her book down and smiled at him.

"It's ok Professor Vladislava. Is your book at least interesting?" He looked down at her.

"Yes it is." She smiled at him. "You can borrow it if you wish when I am done." He looked at the cover and smiled she was reading Grimm's fairy tales, he would never think as brilliant everybody claimed she was she would be reading fairy tales.

He nodded at her. "Where are you going dressed up?"

"This?" She looked down. "I'm tutoring today, Dumbledore said I could."

"I won't keep you then." He bent down to her and whispered into her ear. "Come by late tonight and I will check your back out if you wish." She turned and smiled at him. She was close to his lips as she mouthed thanks, she wanted to kiss him at the moment. She just stared at him for a moment, he would not want her. She had to keep reminding herself of that, nobody really wanted her. He saw her eyes change, they went from burning with passion to cold as ice.

"Thank you." She said as she started walking and reading again.

He watched her walk away as her blond hair was swing as she walked. He wasn't one to like muggle clothes but watching her in those jeans made body ache and looking around he wasn't they only one looking. Most of the male population that was in the hall was staring as she left. He wished he knew what was going on in her mind, every time he tried to enter she pushed him out hard.

"Isn't there something you should be doing then loitering around the hall? Detention could be something." He said loudly as he watched the students scatter like bugs. He smirked, he loved doing that to them.

Keaira reached to tree and her heart sank. Her four students were there but they were dressed in their school robes. She had hoped she could be one of them even if it was a few hours. Hermione looked up and smiled and waved at her as she approached them.

"I thought being on a Saturday you all would be comfortable but alas." She grabbed her wand from her wrist case and pointed it on her head. "I wanted to do this since reading Cinderella when I was a kid. Bibbitty Bobbitty Boo." Keaira's outfit turned into Slytherin robes as she sat down.

"New robes Prof Vladislava?" Draco asked looking at her puzzled.

"Why yes Mr. Malfoy the school in all its magical wisdom has deicide that I need to retake a class I did not do great on when I was in school."

"What class professor?" Hermione asked as she was pulling out books from her bag.

"Potions. I'm not looking forward to it. I'm not very good and I'm kind of scared of Professor Snape."

The whole group started laughing. That was the thing she had hoped for to break the ice. She watched them for that hour and noticed a few things. Miss. Granger was smart a lot like her and if she had people pushing the way Keaira had she would also be teaching at this age. Mr. Longbottom had no fear as he walked into the lake till it was almost to his waist to find some Gillyweed. Miss. Weasley was bright and pretty. With some people you can tell they have fun with life and she was one. Keaira hoped that wouldn't change anytime soon but with everything that was going to happen she knew Ginny would lose some of that. Even Mr. Zabini asked a few questions on things he wasn't sure about. She also noticed Mr. Zambini watched Miss Granger more than a pureblood should, she had to hide her smirk when Zambini ended up falling over his feet when Granger bent over to look at a flower from their book. Mr. Malfoy was the strangest of the group. He wouldn't go into the lake, he wouldn't really move out of his spot. He wouldn't talk to the others in the group and barley talked to her. She swore he slept through most of it. Keaira couldn't understand he didn't need this, why was he here? After the group left Keaira was picking up the books when she saw Mr. Malfoy just standing there looking down at her.

"Are you going to watch or help?" She asked on her knees with her hands on her hip.

"You look like you got it, plus you look cute like that." Draco said with a smirk.

She glared at him. "May I remind you Mr. Malfoy I am your teacher." She was finishing picking up the last book. She stood up and was walking back to the castle when she felt him walking with her. She stopped and looked at him, he had a big grin on his face.

"Mr. Malfoy what do you want? You couldn't have any questions about today since I think you slept for most of it." She crossed her arms and stared at him.

"Why Vladislava and not Riddle?" Her heart started racing and trying to come up with something. Of course his father met her that night. The good looking man with blond hair and the tall women. He was the Draco her father was talking about and at this moment her mother is living in their house.

"Is that why you were here to ask me why I choose my given name then the name of a man after sixteen years claims me as his daughter?"

"No I was here to get more information on a certain plant. But my dad told me who you were and I was wondering why Vladislava and why do you teach? You could be anything but a teacher, really?" He was smirking at her again.

"I am not talking about this here or anywhere anybody can hear us."

"Are you inviting me to your room, Miss. Riddle?" He said with a smirk and he put his arm around hers.

"I am not and it is Professor Vladislava to you." She stopped. "Which plant are you looking for?" She just caught part of what he said

"I can't tell you around people. I can't tell you why either." He looked scared and was looking around to make sure no one was around. "Maybe we can meet tonight and talk." His smirk was back.

"I can't Mr. Malfoy I am expected at your house tonight." She could tell by his face he was disappointed. "But maybe tomorrow night at the astronomy tower." She couldn't upset this boy, his father could turn her mother out in a heartbeat or worse go after her. He nodded at her and continued to follow her into the castle.


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm posting two chapters because I won't have time till this weekend. Hope you enjoy and please review. **

* * *

She met her mother that night in her mother's rooms at the Manor. Her mother had moved in and was loving all the attention of being the mother of the Dark Lords child. Keaira knew her mother was playing with fire this time, the Dark Lord what she heard was unstable. Her students were a wealth of information she needed last year, nothing like a pureblood idiot trying to impress his friends or the fifteen year old teacher by talking about things he shouldn't. She didn't come to this completely unprepared she just wasn't counting on the daughter part.

Her mother had on her stiff, black dress and her hair up in a bun this time. Keaira walked in to the room wearing the same dress she wore the first night she met the Dark Lord. She hoped no one noticed. Her hair was up in a high bun but pieces were falling down out of it. Her hair never stayed in place. Her mother turned from her mirror and glared at her.

"What in the name of Merlin is wrong with your hair?" she asked Keaira as she walked over to play with it. "Why, oh why child couldn't you have gotten proper hair instead of this mess?"

"I'm sorry momma but I didn't pick my hair." She said as she rolled her eyes. She felt the sting before her brain registered the sound of her mother's hand across her face. Keaira first reaction was to hold her face where the red mark was but she knew her mother. Her mother would go after blood if she showed her mother pain so she held back the tears.

Her mother grabbed her bun and pulled her head back by her hair. "You and your mouth will be my downfall. No man will marry a women who talks back to her superior and don't you be thinking you will be doing that tonight. This is my time to get back into power and you will not ruin it for me." Aneliya let go of Keaira's hair pushing her onto the floor. Aneliya sat in front of her vanity applying charms to make her younger looking. "Keaira, will you please get me something to drink. Momma needs some strength." Keaira saw her reflection in her mother's mirror, her hair was all over the place and the red mark wasn't going away.

Keaira went to the small bar that was on her mother's dresser and fixed her a drink. She started to wonder how many drinks her mother was up to now when she spent the summer with her mother, her mother was drinking 6 to 8 times a day. She handed the drink to her mother and sat on the bed.

"I'm ready and since nobody will be looking at you anyway with me around we don't need to worry too much about your hair." Her mother rose from her vanity. She was right when her mother put her charms on she was stunning. "Come Keaira, the Dark Lord awaits." She followed her mother out of the room and down the stairs.

Severus was talking to Lucius in the corner when they heard the crackle of Aneliya as she glided into the room, followed by Keaira. Her head was down but Severus could see a huge red mark on the side of her face. The stupid witch had smacked Keaira. He felt is blood boiling as Aneliya glided over to him. He looked up and saw Keaira had seated herself in a corner of the room away from everybody biting her black nails.

"Mr. Snape, I have heard my daughter teaches at the same school you do." She said with a giggle of a teenager, not of a fifty year old women.

"Yes she does. Why?" He said as curtly has he could

"If she becomes trouble don't feel bad about using a rod with that one. She is stubborn as a mule and until she learns her place she will never make a good wife." Turning to Lucius as she finished "I was hoping your Draco would be here. All Keaira can do is talk about how hansom he is. It would be a good match don't you agree?"

Lucius just smiled at Aneliya. "I think it would but I would love to see what Keaira has to say about Draco. If you will excuse me." He bowed to Aneliya and rolled his eyes to Severus. Lucius scanned the room and found Keaira hiding in a corner. He watched her for a few minutes, she was biting her nails as she pulled out a book and started reading. He walked up behind her and put his arms around her. She jumped and dropped the book as he did it and turned around hoping for some reason it would Severus. Her heart sank as she saw it was Mr. Malfoy. He could see on her face she thought it was somebody else, he had an idea who.

"I am not Draco. I know you must be disappointed but I might be able to cheer you up since he couldn't leave school tonight to be here." He said with a bow

"Huh?" was all she could figure to say. Why would he think she was wanting Draco? Unless, her mother.

"I am told by your mother your heart pines for my son. If that is not true, maybe your heart pines for me." He winked at her and held her hand. "You may trust me to keep that secret if it does."

"Aren't you married?" She remember Severus that night on the stairs.

"Yes my dear but my wife would not stand in the way of what you want." He leaned closer to her.

"What I want, monsieur?" She smiled at him.

"Tell me child, who does your heart pine for?" He was extremely close to her, she looked over and saw Severus. He looked as if he was ready to kill.

"My heart doesn't pine for anyone yet." She smiled at him as she wiggled her hand free. "Monsieur, you are kind and well… But I will not be my mother." She looked down at her dress.

"You could not be your mother if you wanted to, you my dear are much prettier than she is. Now tell me what does your heart pine for and if I can I will get it for you." She could feel

"My Lord the only thing pinning is my mother's heart for your money." She said before thinking. She put her hand to her mouth and looked down quickly. "Please, I am sorry for what I said. My mother says my mouth will ruin me." She grabbed his hand and held on tight. "Please don't tell momma." He was shocked by her outburst. He had found what she said to be funny, he could see fear in her eyes.

He pulled her chin up so she was looking at him. "I was joking about pining for me and as telling your mother, I would never tell her princess." He kissed her cheek and out of the corner of his eye he could see Severus fuming. She blushed some, he could see why Severus was fascinated in this child. "You deserve so much and I can give you what you want and one day you will let me." He lowered his voice to her. "Now come and meet my wife, she will love you." He said has he held his arm out to her. She took his arm and followed him. She sighed to herself even his hair was better than hers.

"Oh look my daughter is listening for once. I told her to stay her tongue in her mouth and listen to her elders. Think of the marriage, they will get the Dark Lords child and I. I mean she will get money." Aneliya poked Severus in the ribs and walked off to bother someone else. Severus looked up as Lucius sat Keaira down near Narcissa. He was happy Lucius had listen to him before Keaira and her bitch of a mother came down. That child needs a mother and Cissa needed a girl to spoil. Lucius walked back over to Severus and pulled him aside.

"So, who did she think I was? She jumped and I felt her heart race till she turned around." Lucius asked him smiling. "I know it wasn't Draco. She had no idea what I was talking about."

"Why did you kiss her?" Severus hissed at him, Lucius started laughing.

"Old man, getting territorial already." He put his arm around him. "She thought I was going to hit her for saying something mean about her mother. Now who do you think she thought I was?"

"I don't know." Severus glared at him.

"I think I have an idea. Only one other man here wears the black robes I do and is the same height. So how long have you two been seeing each other?"

"We are not, she is only sixteen and I am not even close to sixteen."

Before Lucius could respond the snake moved into the room which meant he was here. They all stood and bowed to him when he entered. Aneliya was the first to stand and walked over to him. Severus could feel the Dark Lord was upset by this act. He pushed her to the side as he walked over to Keaira.

"My child, let's talk outside." He said as he pulled her from Cissa side and led her out in the garden. Aneliya's face was red, she did not like being upstaged by her own child. She stormed to her room for the night. Before making to the stairs turned to Bellatrix and told her if the Dark Lord wanted her he knew where to find her. Severus laughed to himself. Bellatrix would be the last person he would tell that too. She hated anybody who gets more attention than her from her Dark Lord.

Outside the Dark Lord sat on a bench by Keaira. Keaira knew it was time to play her part in all of this.

"My dear child, I know Igor has taken care of you when your mother could not and I know he is the only family you have but your mother. But he turned on all of us, not just me when he sold us out the last time."

She knew not just hand him over, she had to look like she was thinking about it. "I know my Lord but he has been so nice to me and wouldn't it be wrong to turn him over to be killed?"

"My sweet child, he has betrayed us and on his way to do it again. I don't want to see you in Azkaban with the dementors."

"I don't want to go to Azkaban." Keaira cried out. Maybe that was over the top some she thought but it look like he bought it.

"Oh course not and to stop that we must get to him before he gets away." He was holding her hand.

"I see. I didn't know he was heading to the Order." Shit she thought, he hadn't said anything about the Order. Please don't pick up on that. She was getting nervous as she started playing with her hands in her lap looking down. She had to hand him over now or he was going to ask how she knew about the Order. "He is in Moscow my Lord. He owled me the other day and told me he was on a muggle train heading there he would be there tomorrow."

"My princess you have done well." He kissed the top of head as he got up and headed into the house. Keaira was left sitting there all alone. Cissa after a few seconds came out and sat beside her, she put her arms around her and held Keaira as she cried. Keaira was relieved that was over and he hadn't caught her slip up. After a few minutes Keaira stopped, she expected Cissa to be appalled that she cried. Her mother would look at her with detest when she cried. Cissa wasn't upset or even looking at her in disgust.

"Feeling better little one?" Cissa voice was soft and strong.

"Yes, I'm sorry I didn't mean to cry." Keaira said faking a smile.

"My child its ok, what you did was hard. On a good note I am throwing a Halloween Party on your birthday. October 27, I have heard it will be your seventeenth birthday. I want you to come and we celebrate both occasions. It's formal so I can't wait to see you in something other than black." She said with a wink.

"Oh, I can't I don't have anything I can wear and I don't have much money to buy anything. But thank you anyway." Keaira sniffled some.

"I will take you shopping, don't worry. I love shopping, it is the one thing I am good at. Now come my pet, we must get in before we are missed."

As Cissa and Keaira entered the room they could hear the Dark Lord shouting. "What do you mean she is in her room and won't come down? Does she know who I am? I have requested her here and I expect her here now." He thundered at Bellatrix. Her head was down but a smirk was on her face. Keaira knew he meant her mother before they even entered the room. Why was she doing this? Did she think this was a game of power and if she did, did she think she would win?

"Keaira, go fetch your hard headed, dimwitted, bitch of a mother." He shouted at her.

"Oui, my Lord!" She curtsied and ran up the stairs. When she walked into the room the light was dim and her mother had another glass in her hand.

"You bitch!" Her mother screamed her. "I bet you loved that didn't you taking the attention from me." She put her cup to her mouth.

"Momma I didn't." She was trying not to whine.

"Liar, you fucking, stupid bitch." Her mother threw her glass against the wall and grabbed her. She had Keaira pinned against the wall in one move. She smacked Keaira again across the face. "This will remind you that you are nothing compared to me." Her mother pulled out her knife.

"Momma, please. I didn't do anything. I didn't steal your attention I promise." The tears came down her face, she was trying not to cry.

"Shut it you stupid whore." Her mother cut her arm and watched as blood started trickling down her arm. Keaira had bit the inside of her mouth not to scream. She bit it so hard she could feel the blood in her mouth. Her mother let her go as Keaira slide down the wall holding her arm as blood covered her hand. Her mother turned to her with her wand out and shot two spells at her. Her mother smiled at her as she sat on the floor in pain and checked her reflection in the mirror.

"Is he outraged?" Her mother asked as she picked up another glass and poured herself drink.

"Yes momma and you need to come down now." Keaira begged she was trying to get the blood to stop on her side where the spell hit.

"Not yet I need another drink." Her mother picked up a cloth and threw it at her. "Don't bleed on the floor you stupid girl. One day this will be our home if you play your cards right." Keaira wrapped her arm up and pulled her sleeve down. "Now it's time Keaira. Watch how a real women gets attention from a man." Keaira rolled her eyes, her mother pulled her hair back. "Do I need to teach you another lesson?" Keaira shook her head as her mother let her hair go.

Keaira walked behind her down to where He was. Her mother glided into the room and up to the dark lord, she lowered herself on the floor in front of him. Her head was position in front of his crotch. "I'm sorry my Lord. I wasn't feeling well and needed to lie down. Is there a way to make it up to my Lord?" He grinned down at her and helped her up. He held out his arm and led her to her room.

Severus was talking to Lucius and Cissa as they watched Keaira sit in a chair her face was puffy and she was holding her arm. "Severus, does her mother hurt her?" Cissa looked at him.

"You have no idea of the scars she has." Severus was watching as her. She had been crying and she had a red mark on face again.

"You might want to take her back to the castle, I think she is hurt." Lucius pointed to the damp spot on her dress.

Severus was furious when he came up behind Keaira and bent down and whispered in her ear. "Are you ready to go back to school?" She jumped and her body stiffened as he touched her. "We need to get you healed. Come on." She turned and buried her face in his robes.

With a pop they were in his study. "Where did she hurt you?" He was trying to keep his voice under control. Without a sound she rolled her sleeve up and showed him her arm. He saw the rag wrapped around it covered in blood. Before he removed it she put her hand on his.

"Is there anything you have to fix a mouth?" She looked at him. "The arm is fine but the blood in my mouth is making me sick."

"Open let me look." He held up his wand and looked into her mouth. He saw bite marks on the inside of her cheeks. "Go in the bathroom and wash your mouth out with water. That should get rid of the blood taste. Also change out of that dress. Do you have underwear on?" She nodded. "Good now go on so I can get that arm healed and anything else she did to you tonight." He noticed the burn marks and blood on her dress. Keaira smiled and walked out of the room. His fireplace turned green as Lucius stepped out. "What are you doing here?" Severus pushed his hair back.

"Cissa is worried about the child and I would like to sleep tonight so I said I would come and check on her." Lucius was holding a book and looking around. "Where is she? I brought her book back."

"Taking her dress off." Severus he was pouring himself a drink. Lucius sat in the chair and raised his eyebrow at him. "Not like that, right now she is washing the blood out of her mouth from what I can only guess biting her cheeks so hard when the crazy bitch cut her."

"Bella?" Lucius took the drink from Severus.

"No the other one, her mother." He wondered at times is Lucius was losing it in his old age.

"She is crazy but she was always insane. Do you remember when we heard about the prophecy? She flew off the handle screaming something I never understood and Max had to drag her out of the room." Severus nodded as Lucius finished. They sat in silence for a while, he looked up as Lucius started choking on his drink.

He looked in the doorway and Keaira was standing there in only a pair of mismatched brown bra that straps looked as if they had seen better days and green lace knickers with small holes in them. She was biting her lip, looking down at her feet as her arms were trying to cover her body. Her stomach had scorch marks and blood dried on it, her cut on her arm was still soaking through the cloth she wrapped around it. Every scar on her body was visible as she tried to keep her head lowered. Severus was impressed she was able to keep the Blood Traitor covered. Lucius stood up as Severus sighed, only Lucius would take this moment to be charming.

"My dear no need to cover your body around us my dear. We have seen a beautiful woman's body before." He took her hand and kissed it. She turned a deep red. "Are you sure a small part doesn't pine for me?" He winked at her all she could do was giggle. "Ah it is a shame, I will leave you to your healer. I will be sending my owl to Draco telling him that he needs to be upping his game." Lucius turned to Severus. "It looks like he might have competition." He stepped into the fireplace as with a huge green flame was gone.

"Always a flair for the dramatics." Severus chuckled some, Keaira smiled at him. Her eyes were tired and her smile was week. "Let's get you fixed up and in bed" She giggled as she came closer. "I mean in." She cut him off.

"Can I stay here tonight Severus?" She looked into his eyes they were pleading with him.

"No, you are a child and my student."

"I don't want to be alone. Please, I just can't be alone." He sighed as he looked at her. She was tired he could tell and she was scared.

"Fine."

"Do you have something I could wear?" He nodded as he removed the fabric around her arm. The cut was deep but he could heal that. He started rubbing the potion on her back, some of those cuts were healed. He held her close to him that night as he listened to her breathing deepen.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He shot out of bed looking around the room, it was a women screaming. It wasn't his dream, he wasn't dreaming before the scream. He looked on the bed at Keaira, she was moving all over the place. Tears were pouring down her face. "LANCE!" She screamed out again. He knew he shouldn't but he had to see what was going on. He whispered legilimens, he was standing in a large room next to Keaira. A blond boy was on the floor screaming out in pain. A girl lying next to him, her lifeless body was broken and mangled. A black hair wizard was shooting off spells at the boy. Aneliya was holding Keaira making her watch what was happening, tears were running down Keaira's face.

The boy looked at Keaira, Severus heard him whisper "Burn them all, every last one of them." She nodded at him as a green light hit the boy. Aneliya let go of her as Keaira rushed to the boy.

She was on the ground next to him holding him. "I love you, Lance. I promise they will pay for what they did. Don't leave me." Severus could hear people behind her cheering and talking but all he saw was Keaira holding on to the dead boy with everything she had. Tears were running down her cheeks as her mother was grabbing her off the floor, dragging her out of the room.

He released the connection as he watched her calm down, the dream was over. He got out of bed and made himself a drink, he watched the fire spark and dance in front of him in his chair. He could heal her physically that was going to be the easy part. He wasn't sure about healing her emotionally but he wasn't sure anybody could.


	8. Chapter 8

**I hope everybody is liking the story as much as I did writing it. Keep reviewing. **

* * *

Sunday evening she met Draco at the Astronomy tower. She had thought of not going, her arm was killing her and her mouth was still hurting. But his mother was nice to her the night before and she didn't want to deal with her own mother at this point. Not today, she was tired from last night. Keaira knew something was wrong though with Draco and he needed something. The way Lucius kept looking at his wife and how they kept Severus in deep conversation the whole time. Even the way Draco was acting in school, it was as if he was scared of his own shadow. She opted to be comfortable and wore some ragged jeans and her gray long sleeve top. She didn't even remember to brush the mess of hair on top of her head. When she got there he was already there and had on black pants and a white shirt. She was surprised. Most pure bloods never took off their robes for anything.

"Miss. Riddle." He smirked at her, she could see a lot of his father in him. It wasn't a bad thing. Lucius was good looking, if it had been a different time her mother would be going after him.

"Mr. Malfoy." She smiled "Just for tonight why don't you call me Keaira and I will call you Draco. Don't think you will do that in class but right now it's ok." She sat down on the floor of the tower and took out of her pocket a bent up cardboard box and a small green lighter. "Do you smoke?" She asked as she motioned for him to sit. He shook his head no as he sat with his legs out across from her. "Bad habit and very Muggle but Viktor Krum got me started last year and they are hard to stop." She laughed with the cigarette in her hand. "Now you are here to confess your sins and secrets to me and in return I will confess mine to you." She winked at him.

He started by rolling up his sleeve of his shirt. On his pale white skin was the black mark. It was dark, even darker then hers. She shivered as she looked at it, it was a newer mark. She leaned across the space between them and ran her fingers on it. He shivered some as she touched it. "Want to see mine?" She looked at him. He nodded as she rolled up her sleeve. "Did you get yours this year?"

He nodded at her. "Yeah before my birthday."

"Sixteen is young to get it."

"When did you get yours?" He noticed hers was different than his, the mark was smaller than his and not as dark as his was.

"I have had mine since was seven." She smiled at him, before he could talk she continued. "Now why would our Lord want a sixteen year old for this Mission?"

"The Dark Lord has entrusted me with this and I must carry out. I have to. I have to reclaim the honor of my family."

"What's wrong with your family honor?"

"My dad didn't get something he was supposed to last year and it came out he was a Death Eater. He was sent to Azkaban for a while but mom bribed a few people and got him released a few weeks ago"

"I'm assuming nobody knows he is out yet?" She asked him.

"No or Bella." They sat there in the silence. He was staring at the end of her cigarette and the glow it let off. As she brought it to her mouth the glow would get brighter. After she blew out some smoke she turned to him.

"Why are you looking for a plant? This that what he gave you to do find a plant?"

"No, I need to do something else and the plant might help and be the only way."

"What are you wanting the plant to do?"

"Poison" Was all he said. She knew what he meant to do and who he meant to kill. It was no secret that the Dark Lord did not like Dumbledore but to send a boy to kill him. The Dark Lord must have been betting on Draco not succeeding. "Can you help me?" His voice broke her through her thoughts. She looked at him for a second and smiled.

"Yes, I can give you names of some deadly plants. Deadly nightshade, Meadow saffron, Black bryony and even basic Mistletoe will make a person sick and could kill them if not caught or in large dosages. Do you want to do this?"

"Do I have a choice?" He asked desperately.

"We all have choices in our lives. Even when we have others counting on us and we know the choices we make will hurt them soon, we still have choices." She brought the last of the cigarette to her mouth.

He thought for a moment and nodded. As she put out the cigarette and started lighting another when they heard footsteps coming up the stairs. They both stood up and Keaira put the cigarette behind her back when the trap door opened. Severus was on his way to sit and think at the Astronomy tower that night. Lucius had been begging him yesterday to find a way to talk Draco into going to the Order for help. He knew his son wasn't ready for what was going to happen and he didn't want to put him through that. As he was lifting himself up from the bottom of the floor he say two dark figures stood not even three feet from him. He couldn't see without any light but he saw something glowing behind one.

"Who in the bloody hell is up here? I swear I will take points" His voiced thundered in the room.

"Merlin, Severus give us a heart attack why don't you." Keaira grabbed her wand from her pocket and said Lumos. The room was lit up and Severus could see Keaira and Draco was in the room. What he couldn't help but wonder was why.

"I saw a glow from behind you? Are you attacking each other?"

"Oh, that's just my cigarette. Sorry love." She said as she put the whole thing out. Keaira turned to Draco. "I know we were talking but I think its good he is here. Plus, I bet he knows already."

"About Draco's Mission, yes I do." Severus was still trying to figure out what the bloody hell were these to up to. He watched as both Keaira and Draco sat down next to each other. See you old fool this is who she should be with Draco is young and rich he could give her things I never could and a life I can't.

"Draco was telling me about his Mission without going into much. I guessed the rest. I was asking him if he wanted to do it. I don't think he does." Severus could see Keaira's eyes were filled with worry and he knew what she was asking of him.

Draco was glaring at her. How could she tell Severus all of this? Everybody knows he is the Dark Lords closest subject. Now he was going to tell the Dark Lord and he would hurt or even kill him and his family. Stupid Witch.

"DRACO!" he heard Severus yell.

"Sorry Uncle Sev. I was thinking."

"It must have been interesting I have been calling you for a few seconds. I have talked about this with your father and we both feel you need help and protection." Severus face was blank and his voice was to the point. "Keaira and I can get you help if you so wish it. If you don't we will not talked about this night again."

"What kind of help?"

Keaira places his hands in hers and looked at him. He felt as if those lavender eyes were peering into his deepest parts of his soul. She smiled at him. "The kind of helps that ensures you don't have to do this and helps you make it through this war."

"What about my parents?" He said as tears ran down his face. Keaira moved near him and held him the same way Cissa had done the night before.

"Your parents will get help also, if they choose it." Severus was glaring at Keaira. He was upset she was holding Draco. Maybe that was irrational, he wasn't upset she was holding Draco he was upset she wasn't holding him.

"When you're ready come to me or Severus ok?" Keaira said hugging him harder. He smiled at her and sat up strait.

"Now it's your turn for confessions. Why are you teaching?"

"I made a vow that if Igor let me study under my master I would teach." She looked up at Severus. "I liked it, plus what else can I do."

"You are the Dark Lords daughter anything you want." Draco watched how she looked at Severus he could see a spark between them.

"I'm a sixteen year old death eater with a crazy mother and a father trying to take over the wizarding world. Yes I can see that getting me jobs." She laughed some.

"Why Vladislava? Why not go by Riddle, it's your name." Draco smiled at her, she had to admit he had a great smile.

"Some students might know who Riddle is and I would prefer to teach in peace." She looked at him.

"You won't live in peace much longer, war is coming." Draco looked at her.

She closed her eyes and she started rubbing her arm. "But for me it will be over soon." She said almost to herself. Draco and Severus looked at each other, neither knew what she was talking about. What would be over soon? Severus knew she was hiding many things in her mind, he was going to have to find out what she was hiding and soon.

* * *

Monday night her mark started to hurt. At first it was a small stinging pain, she headed down to find Minerva or Severus to tell her she was being summoned. By she got down to the bottom of the stairs she couldn't move the pain was so bad. She let him bring her to him without telling anybody she was leaving. How bad could it be? When she arrived the only people in the room, besides the Dark Lord, was a man who looked more like a pit-bull then a person, Bellatrix and her mother. She bowed her head to him.

"Is something wrong my Lord?" She asked as she looked around the dark room.

"I sent spies to Moscow and he isn't there. You lied to me." He thundered.

"No he sent me the owl where he going to be. Maybe something happened to the train." She cried. She knew what would happened if you lied to the Dark Lord. Could Igor have set her up for this? How could he, he thought she was waiting. Her mind was thinking a hundred thoughts when it hit. The pain threw her to the floor. She felt as if her head was going to break open. All she could do was scream, she had the Cruciatus Curse on her before but never this strong.

"Lying bitch, how dare you lie to our Lord." She felt her mother sitting on her as the pain was ripping her head apart as she felt her mother slashing her skin. All she could do was scream in pain. Her mother moved as the pain in her head let up.

"Now where is Igor?" The Dark Lord voice was thundering and shaking the house.

"In Moscow, I swear." She cried. "He thinks I am meeting him there to marry him."

"Whore." Her mother screamed.

"I swear it's the truth." She felt spells hitting her body tearing it apart.

"Liar." Bella screamed.

The pain started again in her head, she wondered how long it would take for mind to snap under the pain. The man who the Dark Lord called MacNair came up to her and started kicking her. The pain in her head stopped as his boot met her face. She heard her nose break and her teeth were hurting. As soon as he was done the pain returned to her head. Other spells were hitting her, she could feel some of her bones breaking. But even with that pain the only thing that was registering was the pain in her head. She lost track of what was happening and what time it was as she started to lose consciousness. The last thing she remembered clearly was her mother in her face pointing a bloody knife at her.

She came back as all the pain stopped for a second. She could hear another man come in to the room, she heard him as if in a dream tell the Dark Lord they found him. The train was late, what train? Her mind was spinning as she felt another sharp pain on her stomach. And she could hear him leave or she thought she could hear him leave. _Burn them all,_ the dream from the other night came back. If she somehow lived after this she was going to destroy them all. The Dark Lord said something, nothing was registering as she slipped out of it again. She felt something warm and sticky all over her body as she tried to open her eyes. Her eyes felt as if they were swollen shut, when she did get them barley open all she saw was dark red everywhere. For a brief moment she wondered what it was till it hit her it was her blood.

She was having a hard time breathing, every time she took a breath she felt pain shooting through her body. She was alone, they left her to die. Maybe death would be better than the life she had. She was brought back to reality by scream from a women. She felt hands on her body, strong soft hands. Her body was on fire and pain was rushing all over her as somebody was picking her up. The pain of them touching her was to strong she felt as if her body was going to break into small pieces, she let out a scream. Somebody was rubbing her head telling her to hush, it was a women's voice. She felt them moving but didn't know where she was.

Her head told her it was over. He was taking her someplace to dispose of her. That's what they did to Lance after they killed him, they just took his body off and got rid of her friend. He was right all those years ago, they both were going to be killed one day. She should have told Severus goodbye, would he miss her, would that muggle girl miss her? Would anybody even notice she was gone? Everything started to become cloudy again. That's when she heard him. He was calling her to him or was he? She didn't know anymore what was happening but she was positive Severus was calling her. _Stay, Stay, Stay Please stay with me._ She felt her body being lowered on to something soft, people were talking all around her. Severus was telling her to stay with him again. Where did he want her to stay? She couldn't understand. Why was everything hurting? Where was she? Was that Poppy? Did those people take her to school? Her head hurt and body was screaming in pain she didn't care anymore. She wanted to sleep, every ounce of her wanted to sleep and wake up to find this had been a bad dream. She could still feel the warm, sticky feeling on her growing. Was she still bleeding? Severus eyes were looking at her and he was pleading with her in her head not to leave. Somebody was putting something liquid in her mouth and she fell asleep.

When Cissa and Lucius entered their drawing room Cissa screamed, the scene was horrifying. Keaira was lying on the floor in a huge puddle of her own blood her body looked as if had been torn into pieces. They could tell most of her bones were broken, the Dark Lord was sitting in the chair with his head in his hand.

"I thought she lied to me. She needs help! Get it for her." He said has he and the snake left the room.

Lucius was trying to get the blood to stop, he tried every spell he knew but the bleeding was not stopping. She was losing blood fast and soon she would be gone.

"We have to take her to Severus." He looked up at his wife, he had tears in his eyes. She nodded as he picked her up off the floor, Keaira started screaming in pain. Cissa knew how much the child had to be hurting, she was trying to calm the girl down. Cissa and he floo to the school, he prayed Severus would know what to do. Lucius also knew that the Order would know he was out of Azkaban and prayed they would not put him back in. Dumbledore, Snape and most of the Order was in his office arguing when the fireplace turned green. The room looked up and saw Lucius and Cissa stepped out holding the mangled body of Keaira, Lucius was covered in her blood. Keaira was still screaming but her voice was almost gone. Severus was the first one to him with his wand out trying to stop the bleeding, it was slowing down some.

"Oh Merlin." Tonks gasps as she saw the girl in Lucius arms.

"Tonks, Remus go and get a bed ready for her." Dumbledore ordered. Tonks and Remus ran down to tell Poppy what was wrong so she could get what she needed. Lucius followed Dumbledore into the infirmary and laid her on the bed. "Moody, there is a healer named Broudlin in Bulgaria. He is an expert and had taken care of Keaira most of her life. Igor told me about him, get him here now!" Dumbledore looked at the man who nodded and left the room. All Severus could do was sit by her bed and in his mind he was begging her to stay with him. Poppy gave her blood replenishing potion and sat and waited for the Bulgarian healer to come. Severus sat watching the clock tick, what was taking that blasted man so long. In the seat across from him was Lucius, he never moved or took his eyes off of Keaira as he held her hand. Narcissa paced at the foot of the bed looking at Dumbledore who was sitting in a chair across them watching. The doors the infirmary opened and in walked a man followed by Moody.

He was a tall man, almost as big as Hagrid, and wore a fur coat. He had a large bread and dark, dull eyes. He walked with a walking stick, the stick was taller than he was and had a snake on top. "Her mother again?" He asked the room. The room turned to Lucius and Cissa.

Cissa shook her head, "The Dark Lord."

The healer grunted and nodded. He opened the bag and started pulling out potions. He had a dozen on the table before he turned to her and woke her up. She could barely talk but she tried to smile when she saw him.

"Moyata tŭmna edno drink. _My dark one drink. It will help_." He spoke as he held the first vial to her lips. She tried opening her mouth. "Piya, piya malko edin. _Drink, drink little one._"

He started pouring vials of potions down her throat. And when he was done sat down by her and started rubbing her head. He started humming a song that was off key and had no real rhythm to it. Severus could see this wasn't the first time the healer has seen her this bad and he knew before this war was over it wouldn't be the last. He sat down on the other side as everybody left, Cissa and Lucius left the room to talk Dumbledore in his office. Keaira opened her eyes at Broudlin and tried to smile at the tired healer.

"Printsesa, you need to sleep." The healer's voice was deep and raspy.

Her head turned some to look at Severus. "I will stay for you." she whispered, her voice was strained and crackled. The healer said something to her, it was low and Severus couldn't hear but Keaira kind of nodded and closed her eyes. A stunned Severus sat there and just looked at her. How could she hear him? He wasn't even in her mind, he needed to figure out how he kept doing that.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry it took a while school, work and kids have kept me busy. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

It took a week for Keaira to be able to teach again, Broudlin stayed at the school keeping an eye on her. She was allowed after a few days to stay in her rooms again, she hated staying infirmary for any length of time. Draco was pacing outside her room the night they let her go back to them. His father had owled him about what had happened to her, he could tell from the letter his father was shook up about it. His mother's owl came a few minutes after his father's wanting Draco to keep tabs on her to make sure she was ok. He didn't know how he felt about her, after the night in the Astronomy tower he had thought they were becoming friends but that Monday she had taken 40 points for his mouth in class. Could he be friends with a teacher? He knocked on her door, he heard her talking to somebody. Maybe Snape was with her or her mother. She opened the door. She had short shorts and a green tank top. "I'm sorry Keaira I thought you were alone."

She looked confused. "I am alone."

"I heard you talking to somebody." She started laughing.

"No I was talking to Apep. Apep, come here and meet Draco." Draco watched as a snake curled around her leg. "Draco this is Apep. Come in, is there anything wrong?" She moved out the door. He walked into her room, she had books everywhere. She had chairs in front of her fire. A large black cat sitting on one of the chairs glaring at him. "This is Freyja" She pointed to the cat who started hissing at the witch. "Freyja this is Draco Malfoy." The cat turned and looked at him, he could have sworn the bloody animal smiled at him. "I thought that would calm you down, stupid bitch." She pushed the cat out of the chair.

"I just came to check on you." He was looking at her body and all her scars. His mother hadn't lied to him, she was being tortured by her mother.

"Sit down, then." She smiled at him. He sat down as the snake curled around his feet. "She likes you." He nodded, the snake was beautiful. "I'm assuming your father sent you to get to know me?" she laughed.

"I'm worried about you." He looked at her.

"I know, it's my mother." She sighed. "She is planning my marriage to you." He choked some. "Well it's not that bad."

"I didn't say that, I know pureblood families have betrothal contracts. I never had one, mom wanted me to fall in love."

"I didn't say your parents, I said my mother, I'm sure if she pushes hard enough your father won't have a choice. She wants your money." The black cat walked over and scratched her leg. "I swear to Merlin I will have you declawed if you do that again." She kicked the cat as it started running.

"What is with the cat from hell?" He looked down at her leg bleeding from the scratch.

"She belongs to my mother, I should skin her but mother would find out." She was trying to stop the bleeding. "I don't want to cross that bridge. I will talk to my mom and see if she can let up some. I don't think she will."

"That's not the reason I'm here." He looked at her.

"Really?" She glared at him. "Um, do you need help in class? I thought you were getting everything."

"I'm not here about class either." He could see she was confused, why he had no idea. "I thought I would see if you were ok. You looked like you were in pain during dinner."

"You were watching me at dinner?" She had no idea what he wanted.

"Other than taking house points last Monday I think of you as kind of a friend."

"I told you I don't take talking in my class. I'm sorry you are upset about it but there is nothing I can do about it." She rolled her eyes, of course he wanted to complain about the house points. "If that's all you need."

Draco was getting upset and cut her off. "I don't care about the house points. Keaira I came here to check on you because you are my friend. My mom is worrying herself to death about you, my dad is ready to kill your mother for touching you and I know if Severus could get his hands on MacNair right now there would be one less death eater running around." She had a blank look on her face. "Keaira are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm just." She really had no idea what to say.

"I think you're tired and need some rest, why don't we talk some tomorrow ok." He stood up.

"Yeah I think I am I did take a pain potion before you came." She yawned.

"Would you like me to tuck you in?" He smirked.

"No." She smiled as she stood up to see him out. Draco grabbed her by the waist and kissed her on the lips.

"Not bad." He pulled away some. "Maybe marriage isn't a bad idea." She rolled her eyes as he headed out the door.

Keaira was back teaching the following week, she was still in pain but for the most part she felt better. Broudlin had given her some pain potions if she needed them but warned her against taking a lot of it. Before classes started that morning she had walked him to Dumbledore office so he could floo back home. A few minutes later Severus was coming in to talk to Dumbledore when he saw the door cracked. He watched as Broudlin patted the top of Keaira's head he could tell they had been talking but he was on the tail end of the conversation.

"Printsesa, no more. One day you will be killed."

"Either way it will be over soon and I will be free." She was looking up at him. "I have it all under control, somewhat."

"Even a spider as a predator, Moyata tŭmna edno. _My dark one_. " He eyed her and sighed. He hugged her and turned around.

"Broudlin." He turned to her "Vie se pritesnyavate tvŭrde mnogo star chovek, az shte se opravi. _You worry too much old man, I will be just fine_." She said with a smile.

"Nikoĭ nyama da bŭde printsesa. Obicham te, do sledvashtiya pŭt. _No you won't be princess. I love you, till next time_." And he floo'd out of the room. She sighed as she turned around, she was thinking something as she grabbed her teacher robes from the back of the chair and made her way out of the room.

"Severus, I didn't see you there." She turned into him.

"How are you feeling?" He glared at her.

"I'm ok, I still have this black eye and everything is sore." She was trying to make out if he was mad at her. She felt something tugging on her stomach.

"I saw all the new cuts, come downstairs tonight so I can help you put potion on them." He was turning around. He was being cold to her since her night with Draco talking. Draco is who the Dark Lord had in mind for her, he knew that. He could not stand in the way of her knowing the boy, he almost lost her he was going to let her go so he would never see her like that again.

"Severus." She grabbed his arm, when she saw the look on his face she moved her hand quickly. "I need to talk to you." She had no idea what she was thinking all she wanted was him. She didn't care how it happened she needed to feel him.

"What."

"Come here." She touched his arm and turned. He followed her without question back in Dumbledore's office. They entered the office and she closed the door. Before he knew what hit him Keaira had her arms around his neck as her mouth was on his. Her tongue dart in and out of his mouth twirling around his tongue. He pushed her off of him.

"Keaira." She wiggled out of his grip and her mouth attached to his again. They were both startled by Dumbledore clearing his throat. She jumped off Severus.

"Don't mind me, it's just my office." He smiled at them.

"Um, Albus she was. I mean we were discussing her health." Severus was glaring at her and stammering. Her face was dark red looking down at her feet.

"I could see that." He winked at them. "But I dare say you can check out her um health after classes. You are both late to teaching."

Before Severus could say anything Keaira shot out of the door running down the hall. Albus was laughing. "I don't think your plan of ignoring her and hoping she goes away is working Severus."

"I don't think so either." He shook his head and headed to his classroom.

Dumbledore had visited her before her second class, she had thought it was for her kissing Severus. He had come to give her a strong lecture about following the rules. She agreed to make sure she let everybody know next time she was summoned. Her next classes she was with seventh years teaching them how to turn a person into stone. After a week only one seventh year turned the mouse into stone but it was short lived. She sat on her desk as they talked about why some spells were no longer used like the stone spell but because they weren't used didn't mean they need to forgotten. She did enjoy teaching, even after all of this she was going to keep teaching. As the last student left Keaira magical changed to her Syltherine robes, grabbed her bag and raced into the dungeon. She was dreading this class.

She was a few minutes late as she entered the class room. She hadn't been a student in years and it felt strange to walk into a class full of students and being one. Prof. Snape Sneered at her as she entered and it reminded her why she didn't want this to happen.

"Miss. Vladislava, you are late." He glared at her from behind his desk. "I hope you can manage to get to your desk without difficulty. Your partner will be Mr. Malfoy."

Keaira looked around the room and saw a few student snicker at his joke. She put her head down and walked to her desk. Her mind went back to that morning and she need to feel his mouth again. She was fighting the urge to pin him down on his desk in front of the class as she headed over to Draco and sat next to him. He had the biggest smile on his face when she sat down next to him. He even put his arm around her waist and moved her closer to him and didn't move the whole class. It was all Severus could do not to throw the book he had in his hand at him. They worked on their potion for an hour without the caldron blowing up. Even though Draco told her she had more unicorn hairs then it needed she was happy that the room was still in one piece when the class was done. Severus had to meet with Dumbledore, he really didn't want to leave Keaira alone with Draco. He really didn't want to leave Keaira at all.

Severus left the room when Draco turned to Keaira and hugged her. "I'm ok, don't hug so hard." She winced under his arms

"Sorry." He let go of her.

"No its ok I still having some pain." She looked at him.

Draco turned to make sure no one was in the room as he got up and shut the door. "Mom and Dad talked to Dumbledore, he is going to get them help." He smiled at her.

"I think it would be for the best Draco but some advice. Be careful both sides can play you."

"Oh I know, dad says were are doing this but if Dumbledore crosses him we are done with it all." He held her hand. "I still have my problem."

"You need to talk to Severus about that. I'm sure he can help." She smiled as she kissed him on the check he blushed all over. "Now let's get lunch I am hungry." She said as she grabbed his hand and went up to the great hall.

Saturday came and her pain was down some. She looked at the sign-up sheet and she still had the same kids as the last time. She was sure Dumbledore had tried to talk Harry into coming to the tutoring but the boy found excuses as why he couldn't. When she left her rooms she was surprised to find Mr. Zabini outside her rooms.

"Mr. Zabini, is there a problem?" She looked at him, she had talked them that week into being comfortable and not wear student robes. He was a good looking boy she had to admit.

"Miss. Riddle may I take your bag?" He whispered in her ear.

"I would have never pegged you for a death eater Mr. Zabini." She whispered back.

"I'm not, Draco is my friend and I can tell you have been hurt." Without thinking she moved her hand to her black eye. "It's ok, it doesn't look as bad as it did Monday. Anyway I think your pain is deeper than the black eye you have," He grabbed her bag out of her hand.

"Did Draco tell you?" She looked at him as the talked quietly down the stairs.

"No but you were out for a week and the other day when Weasley shoved his chair into you, you almost screamed in pain." He smirked.

"I did feel bad about taking fifty points for that but that felling went away." She smirked.

"Spoken like a true Slytherin." He smiled at her as she laughed.

Draco was sitting under the tree watching Blaise walk out holding Keaira's bag, he felt a flush of anger come over him. How dare he upstage him, he knew he had feeling for her. Hermione and Ginny were laughing about something when they walked out.

"So what do you think happened?" Ginny was leaning into Hermione.

"Not a clue but she looked like hell this week." Hermione looked concern.

Neville sat close to them. "I heard she had a healer stay with her last week. Marcus in Ravenclaw saw Mr. Malfoy carry her to the infirmary over a week ago. He said Mr. Malfoy was covered in blood and so was she."

"Do you think he did something to her?" Ginny looked at Neville. "Wait isn't he supposed to be in Azkaban? How could he be carrying her if he is in jail?"

"I don't know but he said she looked like she was dead."

"I can believe whatever happened almost killed her." Hermione waved at her teacher, she liked the young witch. She was gifted with a sharp mind.

Her tutoring was preparing them for the upcoming test that week she enjoyed sitting outside. Between Zabini and Draco she never moved. Half way through the lesson her head was starting to hurt. Broudlin said she would still the effects of the curse. She tried to keep going but close to the end the pain was becoming unbearable.

"I think we are done for today." She sighed rubbing her head.

"Professor are you ok?" Hermione was watching her rub her head.

"Yes, Miss. Granger. I hope this helped everybody for the upcoming test on Wednesday." Most moaned at the thought as they gathered their things. Keaira was picking up her books when she saw Draco standing over her. "Do you ever help you do you just leer."

"A Malfoy never leers, we just like to watch." She raised her eyebrow as he turned pink. "You're not ok are you?"

"Just some pain still. I was going to see Severus anyway." She gathered her books and stood up. Her books were taken out of her hand and placed in her bag. "Mr. Zabini you really don't have to help me I can put a book in a bag."

"Draco, mate, tell her to shut it."

"You heard Blaise, shut it." He held her by her waist as she started getting dizzy.

"Professor Vladislava." They turned to see Hermione standing near them, Keaira had to smile at the girl. She was bright and why she was studying outside with them she had no idea.

"Miss. Granger, can I help you?"

"You looked in pain earlier and I was wondering if you needed help." She was glaring at the two Slytherins.

"That is sweet Miss. Granger, could you get the blanket for me?"

"I could have picked it up." Draco was glaring at her.

"You were leering." Keaira rolled her eyes as Blaise started laughing.

"Here Professor." Hermione handed her the blanket. "Is there anything else?"

"Granger don't you have another teacher you could be sucking up to right now?" Draco sneered.

"Mr. Malfoy enough." She looked at him. "If you don't mind Miss. Granger if you could come by my class tomorrow night you can help me set up for next week. I seem to still be week."

"I could help." Blaise looked at her.

"No I can trust Miss. Granger not to cheat, I know both of you." Keaira looked at him.

Hermione was laughing some. "I would love to come by and help." She waved as she headed back to the castle.

"I wouldn't cheat." Draco looked at her.

"Sure and you didn't hex Mr. Bones in my class Tuesday."

"You saw that."

"Yes, I see everything in my class."

"Why didn't you take points from Drake?" Blaise was carrying her bag again.

"He ran into me that morning making me fall he didn't say anything as he ran off. I figured it was karma." She smiled at them.

They both laughed at her as Draco held out his arm for her. "May we walk you to the dungeons my lady."

"I have no choice do I?" They shook their heads at her. "Fine lead the way." She laughed as they headed down. Severus gave her more potion for her head and told her to come back in two nights for her for her scars. Keaira grinned she loved those nights, his hands would outline her body. His fingers would wander when he was applying it to her stomach and thighs. He always left her so wet and hot by the end of it. Why that man did that to her she had no idea but she did know her mother wasn't going to be happy about this.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hope you enjoy! Keep reviewing!**

* * *

The next week brought a potion exam she was not looking forward, not only had she missed a week of teaching she had also missed a week of potion class. Draco was a help but she needed to study and she found studying was not his strong point. Most nights after grading her own exams and her student's papers she would head to the library and review over her notes and look through books to help. She was surprised how some nights the library was empty but for a few students. At Beauxbatons the library was always busy but she did enjoy Hogwarts laid back style better when it came to learning. Most of that week it was her and Hermione sitting at a table. The witch was brilliant with potions and understanding the basics. She made a deal with the girl, Hermione would help her with potions and Keaira would teach her charms that she had learned growing up. Hermione was thrilled to learn charms that were not taught in the books. Keaira had to admit she did enjoy the muggle, she just couldn't get to close to her.

Keaira was sitting in her room going over papers Friday night, all in all she had to admit Hermione saved her on that exam. She didn't fail it so it was a win in her book. Her fireplace glowed some as her mother's voice came through.

"Keaira."

"Yes mother." She sighed as she laid her quill down and moved near the fireplace.

"What are you doing?"

"Grading papers."

"Good nothing important come through at once."

"Momma I am busy." She looked around her room, of why tonight of all nights. She had a stack of exams and papers that needed her attention not to mention a book on her night stand.

"Shut it, I will see you in a few minutes."

"Do I need to change?"

"Why what are you wearing?" Her mother's voice was shrill and high pitched.

"My teaching robes."

"No but hurry." Keaira knew her floo was connected to the castle network but she had no idea if it was connected to the main network. She stood in it and threw the powder. She was standing in her front of her mother a few seconds later.

"What took so long?" Her mother was pacing the room.

"I just talked to you a second ago."

"Is that what you teach in?" Her mother stopped and looked at her.

"Yes mother they are my teaching robes and before you ask I have to wear them." She stared at her. "Is this a long visit or a short one?"

"Short, how is the Malfoy boy?"

"His grades are fine and he seems to understand what I am teaching." She knew this is not what her mother wanted.

"You kissed him."

"He kissed me."

"It doesn't matter, shift it girl."

"I'm sorry what?"

"Your father wants you to marry for power, I need you to marry for money." Her mother was pouring herself a drink. "Stupid man would have you marry a penniless wizard, I need my life back."

"You want me to go against the Dark Lord and do what with Draco?" She was so confused.

"My dear I know you are stupid when it comes to the way the world works but I want you to seduce the boy."

"He is my student, I couldn't do that."

"Fine quit your job."

"I love teaching. Mom this is insane, why would you think this would work?" She was backing away from her mother. "I will not go against my father."

Her mother pushed her to the floor, she felt her head hit the floor. Her body was still sore from almost dying. Her mother sat on top of her as Keaira tried to break the full body bind she put on her. Her mother's face was inches from hers. "Keaira you listen to me, you are my daughter. I have raised your ungrateful ass for sixteen years, I agreed to let Igor take you when I had you almost sold. He made sure you had your education so I wouldn't suffer from the Dark Lord's wrath. It is time you paid me back for all that I have done." She could see her mother pull out her knife and wave it in her face. "Maybe if I cut that pretty face of yours it will remind you of who raised you. You mark shows who owns you but never forget who gave it to you."

"Momma please." She whispered.

"No, Draco wouldn't like your face all cut up." Her mother lifted the knife and stood up. Keaira gave a sigh, her mother's modes came and went and she was lucky this time her mother's mode seem to change again. "Oh well I can still teach you without a mark. Crucio." Keaira's body was jerking as she was screaming through the pain. The door to her mother's was blasted open as Keaira saw people standing in the door way.

"What are you doing?" Keaira opened her eyes to see Mr. Malfoy standing in front of her mother, she felt hands on her as she saw Severus picking her up from the floor. He must have removed the bind as she was able to move again.

"The child needed to learn her place, don't you dare question how I disciple my child." She was screaming back at him.

She could see Mr. Malfoy balling his fist. "It's ok, I'm fine really." She squeaked at the room. She saw standing in the door was Draco and Blaise, she wondered how they got out of school but if Severus was here they tagged along with him.

"Keaira she had you in a full body bind on the floor screaming." Severus looked down at her.

"No she is right, I mouthed off again and I know what happens when I do." She moved away from his arms, she saw Mr. Malfoy look at her. "Now if you all will excuse me I have papers to grade." She backed into the fireplace.

"Oh Keaira, dear." Her mother snarled. "Don't forget what we were talking about." Keaira nodded her head and was gone.

She entered into her room, she was pacing. She was not going to be used, she was going to have to move her plan up. How was she going to get to him? He could call her by using his mark, she wondered if she could go to him using hers. Severus explained to her she could use hers to summon him to her, she didn't want him coming to her though. She needed to see him, she left out of her room and headed down the stairs. She knew it wouldn't work in the castle anyway. She made it outside the gates and was on the road to Hogsmeade when she took out her wand and touched it to her mark. She felt it burn for a second but she kept focus on it sending her to him. She felt pain, it wasn't from her wand. He was calling her, she smiled as she let the pain take her to him. She was standing in an empty house next to the snake. It was a large house, she could see the stairs out of the room. White sheets laid on the furniture, she heard the snake tell her to come. She followed it up the stairs into a large room. He was sitting in the chair watching the fire.

"You dare use your mark to summon me?" He looked at her.

"No my Lord, I used my mark to try and bring myself to you." She kneeled in front of his chair.

"Why would my princess need to see me?" He lifted her head to look at him.

"My mother called me today, you are planning on marrying me off."

He stood up in front of her, she was scared but she dare not show it. "You are almost an adult, I need the line to continue and for that to happen you must be married off."

"Who do you plan for this to happen to?" She looked up at him, he held out his hand to her.

"Walk with me." He led her down the stairs.

"Where are we?" She was looking around.

"My muggle father's home." He walked her out of the door into the land. "I'm taking you to the grave yard my dear." She nodded as she followed him and the snake. "Can you talk to Nagini?" He stopped and looked at her as she nodded. "Good, I want you to tell Nagini to go ahead." He watched her as she commanded the snake, it nodded its head and slithered off. "When I plan on marrying you off when I say it's time and to whom I say."

"Who do you have in mind?" She didn't want to press it but she really wanted to know.

"I have a few in mind." He was watching her, he knew she was dangerous. She wouldn't be his daughter if she wasn't, he was going to have to keep reminding her who owns her.

"Is Severus one of them?" She figured at this point she was not going to get anything out of him.

"Do you wish him to be?" He knew she had someone in mind but his potion master wasn't who he was thinking.

"If you wish him to be." She looked at him, he had to admit she played that well.

"What did your mother say to you that caused you to rush to me?"

"She wants me married to Draco Malfoy, my Lord. She wants the wedding to be soon. She is demanding that I seduce him." She could see the anger in his eyes.

"Your mother would go against what I said." He screamed. "What did you say?"

She smiled at him. "I told her I would not go against you, father." She knew if he searched her memory he would find her saying that. She knew when her mother started talking marriage this was what she needed for her plan to work.

"My princess." He looked at her, such devotion he could see from this child. "This is part of your family." They were standing in grave yard.

She was looking at the tombstones. "They all died on the same day." She saw him slightly grin, it made her sick to look at him.

"Yes they did. I want you to see what happens to those who oppose me, do you understand?"

"Yes my Lord." She bowed her head to him.

"Give me your arm my dear." He held out his hand.

She looked at him as she raised her arm. He pulled out his wand and pointed it at her mark, she felt fire and ice moving through her veins at the same time. Her head was spinning from the pain that was shooting through her body, she wouldn't scream out or cry in front of him. He moved the wand as she fell in front of him and looked at her mark. He changed it, it was darker then Severus now and had a green tint to it.

"That mark shows you are my daughter, that mark will bring you to me when you need me." He looked at her and grabbed her face. He was squeezing her face as he lifted her on to her feet. "By coming here tonight you now belong to me." He touched his arm with his wand and in a moment she was standing before ten people in masks. They kneeled on one knee in front of him. He grabbed her hand and pulled her next to him. "I have summoned you for one reason." With a wave of his hand the masks disappeared. She saw Lucius, Draco and Severus and a few others she remembered from the meetings kneeling in front of him. Severus looked at her, his eyes moving between her and the Dark Lord.

"She came to me, she has taken a new mark and she belongs to me." He sneered at them. "You will obey her summons the same you would mine. Nagini obeys her as well, she will rule with me in my new world." The group of people nodded at him. He turned to her. "You will remember you are also mine, you live because I want you too." He signaled for Severus, he rose and came close to her. "Take her back to the castle and guard her Severus. You will be her protector, tread lightly." He warned as he waved them away and he left.

Severus grabbed Keaira and apparated into his labs. He let her go and just looked at her. She couldn't look at him, her body was hurting again and her mind was racing. She backup into the fireplace and was gone. When she reached her room she collapsed on the floor crying, the papers could wait till morning. She locked her door and headed into her shower. The warm water hit her body as she saw brown junk coming out of her hair, her head must have started bleeding when she hit it on the floor. She let the tears run down as she sat on the bottom of the shower letting the water run over her. She turned the water off as she stepped out, Asap was curled up in her teaching robes. The snake lifted its head at her and laid back down. She grabbed the towel and wrapped it around her as she headed out of the room. Severus was waiting for her when she opened the door.

"You scared me." She jerked some when she saw him. "I locked my door, how the hell did you get in?"

"What the hell happened?" He looked at her and grabbed her arm. Her mark had changed, he changed it. "This is what he was talking about, he has marked you as his daughter." She jerked her arm away from him and just stared at the mark in disgust.

"What do you mean what happened." She was tired and didn't want to answer any questions.

"Keaira your mother had you on the floor screaming and then you left. An hour later we are being summoned to the grave yard where you are there standing next to him." He looked down at her, she looked so tired.

"Not right now please." She couldn't do it right now as she headed to her room, he followed. "Severus, I will tell you everything but right now my head is killing me and I want to sleep." She looked at him, to her it was always later he was going to find out soon. He was turning to leave when she grabbed his arm. "Severus, do you like me?" If they were going to play with her life she needed to know how he felt about her. She was going to defy them, neither one of them were going to play with her life like that.

"Keaira, you are not even seventeen yet." He looked down at her.

"I mean could we be friends?"

"I think that would be acceptable." He smiled at her, she reached up and kissed his cheek.

"Good night Severus."

"Good night Keaira. I will let myself out." He stopped as turned to her. "Would you like me to block Lucius from barging in asking you the same thing?"

"If I like him?" She shook her head. "I would prefer for him not to see me naked."

Severus laughed. "I meant to ask you if you are ok."

"Oh yeah you can tell him whatever you want to." She picked up a vial and drank it.

"I'll ward your doors tonight and lock the floo." He moved closer to her, he took her face in his hands and kissed her. "Good night little one." He left as she ran her fingers over her mouth.


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm entering three weeks of finals so I won't be updating much but I will try. Happy Easter!**

* * *

Dumbledore pushed her to interact with Harry a week after she started teaching, she tried Merlin knows she tried but every time she talked to him he would either freeze up or brush her off. She had even kept him after class one day to talk to him, he hardly said two words to her. She invited him to Saturdays or even if he wanted she would meet him on Sundays to go over any questions he was having. She finally told Albus she couldn't do anything else to help him, the old man gave her a nod and sent her back to class.

Hermione was a huge help while she was recovering. Keaira found that she was growing found of the witch, even though a voice in her head told her to stay away. Blaise and Draco never brought up the incident at the Manor, she was grateful for that. They helped her to and from classes on her bad days. Both boys could make her forget she was a teacher at times and she would just have fun. Even Mr. Longbottom and Miss. Weasley brought a smile to her on Saturdays, by the start of October she had three new students outside. Two seventh year Slytherin and one fourth year Hufflepuff. She was starting to notice every week in October brought two to three new students to their group. She guessed since only a handful did well on the first around of exams, torturing sounded like a good idea.

The Dark Lord was summoning her every week for a month, sometimes by herself and sometimes with Severus. He mostly talked about ruling the wizarding world. She had to keep reminding herself when she would leave the life he was showing her wasn't what she wanted. In a moment of weakness as she sat in front of him one night she thought about how as his daughter she could punish those who had hurt her and killed Lance. She shook that thought out, her plan was to bring them down all of them even him. Broudlin had told her once she would make a good Dark Mistress, she had laughed at him. She could see it now, if she wanted power she could have all she wanted. It was a good thing power wasn't what she wanted. What she wanted more than anything else in the world was the dark hair man that would just stand and watch her when she saw the Dark Lord.

Three weeks after her mother called her she was lying in bed reading her spell book, she had searched every inch of the library. She had Hermione help her search, the girl knew the library that was for sure. Nothing, they didn't find it. She looked at the cover of the book, she just need the potion book that went with it. Keaira sighed, she needed an old potion book. Why hadn't she thought of this sooner? She knew one person who would have an old potion book, Severus. She checked herself in the mirror first and made her way down to the dungeons. She need to remind herself when she does this from now on to put something warm on. A black t-shirt and some black shorts were not cutting in keeping her warm. She knocked lightly on the door, that way it wouldn't wake him. She heard a moan coming from behind the door. Maybe he had company, she knocked again slightly louder. She heard the moan again, this time louder. She turned the knob to see if she could get in the classroom at least, it opened for her.

"Severus." She called, if he did have company she wasn't sure how she felt about that. She was hoping she wouldn't hex her into next week. She heard a loud noise that came from his study and another moan. She pulled out her wand from her waistband and headed to his study, she figured if he did have a women it would be warded. Even if not she could just run out and never look at him again. Another loud noise made her jump as her way slowly through his library, it sounded like bottles crashing. Maybe she should just call for the book and go but she had a feeling something was wrong. It washed over her as she got closer to the study. The door was cracked, she looked through it to see if she could see anybody. She saw nothing in the room but she heard him moan again. She took in one breath and opened the door. The room was a mess, bottles broke all over the floor, furniture turned over and blood. The blood led from the fireplace to his room. She followed the blood as she entered his room, he was lying face down on the floor. His clothes had been burned, his back had been bleeding, and she could see a small puddle of blood around his face.

She put the wand in her hair and ran to him. "Severus, oh Merlin." She pushed him over and looked at his face. She ran to his store room and grab some potions. She ran back to the room, his eyes were opened. "Here drink this." She poured one down his throat. "Do you need me to get Poppy?" She was looking at him. He shook his head and went to grab another vial she brought in. She handed it to him, he smiled at her as she helped him sit up. "Let me guess our Lord and master?" He laughed some as he took another vial out of her hand.

His voice was cracked some. "What are you doing here?"

"You're welcome for coming in and saving you." She put her hands on her hips. "I have a good mind to go to him and let him have it, if I didn't worry I would come back in worse shape than you are."

"Fine, thank you." He smirked at her as she helped him off the floor onto his bed. "Meeting tonight." He was still hurting some.

"I wasn't summoned." She looked at him.

"Not a meeting for the princess. As your protector I wouldn't let him summon you." He looked at her.

"Oh one of those meetings." She smiled at him. "Thanks but that doesn't explain the blood and burn marks."

He just glared at her. "None of your business."

"You're my protector and my handler, I need to know why you came back like this."

"No you really don't." He stood up as his head started spinning. She grabbed him and sat him back on the bed.

"Fine don't tell me but please let me know if you think you will come back like this. I can help, alright." He just looked at her.

"I will ask you again, why are you here?"

She got off the bed and headed into the study and came back in. She handed him an old book. "I wanted to know if you had the sister book to this."

"Where did you find this?" He held it up to her. "I have been looking for this book for years."

"Paris, I went with a friend and when we were walking the street I saw it." He could tell she was hiding something.

"This had to cost you a fortune." He was looking through the pages.

"Nope crazy thing, they left it on a shelf outside."

"It was free?"

"No it might have had a price but I just stuck it in my purse." She looked at him.

"You stole it?" His voice was getting louder.

"Yeah." She was biting her nails again. "How else was I supposed to get the book?"

"Buy it."

"No money, we were getting broke." She knew stealing was wrong but after years of doing it she had a hard time feeling bad about it. "Look do you have the book or not?"

"I'm afraid to give it to you, you would steal it."

"Nah, it's a potion book." She winked at him.

"Let me change first." He placed the book down.

"I'll help." She stood up. "Where are you pants?"

"In that drawer." He pointed as he removed his robes. She handed him his pants and stood in front of him. "You can leave."

"I'll help." She got on her knees and started removing his boots. He was just staring at her as she removed his socks. "Why don't you have your shirt off?" She stood up and started unbuttoning his shirt.

He grabbed her hands. "Keaira, we shouldn't."

"Shouldn't what? Your weak and you need help." She smiled at him as she removed his shirt. He closed his eyes as her hands rubbed his chest, her hands were so soft and small. "I am so sorry." He opened his eyes and looked at her. She had tears in her eyes while looking at his scars.

"Don't be." He brought her hands to his mouth and kissed them. "The potion I use on you I made for myself to heal these." He let go of her hands as they moved down to his belt. "Don't." He looked at her, she looked up at him. He pulled her closer.

"Severus." She was breathing harder, his hands on her body had her nerves on fire. Her body could feel everything, she wanted more as she felt the wetness starting between her legs. He kissed her, his tongue found her as it started swirling around. His hands ended up in her hair pulling it, her hands rubbed his back lightly. She followed his body as he leaned back onto the bed dragging her with him. She was on top of him as his mouth moved down neck. He rolled her over, he pulled off looking down at her. Her eyes were glazed over as she looked at him. "Don't stop, please." She was almost begging,

He got off of her and stood up looking at her. "Get out."

"Severus, please." She sat up and looked at him.

"**GET OUT!**" She scooted off the bed and ran out of the room.

He changed his clothes and grabbed the deflation potion off his dresser. It took a few minutes before he could walked out of the room, she was sitting on one of the chairs as she look over a book at him. "I should put some stuff on your back before I leave. Where do you keep the stuff you put on my back?" He was stunned for a moment. He had just pushed her out of his bed after she begged to stay and she was acting as if nothing happened; he shook his head as went into his lab and came back with some jars. She opened the jar and started rubbing them on his back. "Some of its healing already. I'm going to head to bed." She kissed his cheek as she handed the jars back.

"What about the book?" He watched her walk out.

"Keep it, I was just looking for the potion to cure all curses." She turned as he grabbed her hand.

"What?"

"There is a spell in the book that can says it can counter any curse." He was searching through the book and held up a page to her.

"This?"

"Yeah, why?" She looked at him as he sat down in the chair. His faced changed and he smiled at her. He jumped out of the chair and kissed her again. He ran out of the room grabbing some robes leaving her standing there touching her lip again. She whispered behind him as he left. "I love you." She walked into his floo and went to her room.


	12. Chapter 12

**I finished my finials! Now I can finish this and my other story. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

It was one week till her birthday and that morning as she was teaching a group of fifth years from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff she felt a breeze almost blow up her skirt as she saw two boys trying to look up her skirt that started her morning. A fourth year Slytherin almost killed herself trying to tell the difference in mushrooms, her idea was to eat them. Keaira was lucky she caught the girl before she put the highly toxic one in her mouth. A first year Ravenclaw wanted to impress her by shooting off a fire spell in class that burned her desk and her leg. She had a third year Gryffindor get into a hexing match with a Slytherin, the poor Gryffindor couldn't control one and landed on the girl in front of him. She started screaming as her face broke out in boils and knocked the ink over onto the Slytherin girl she was sitting by. Her room broke out in madness after that, it took the whole class to calm them down. After that morning it was time for potions, which she was running late for since she had a seventh year Slytherin try cornering her in the hall asking her for a date. When she got into class Snape was not happy with her and made it known. She was thinking about the burn on her leg and the pain when she added Exploding juice not Horklump juice she was supposed to. The cauldron exploded, it was all over Draco, her and the room.

"Miss. Vladislava, was it you intent to try and kill the class?" He looked at her, she was fighting back the tears that were starting.

"No monsieur." She gulped some and looked down.

"Your mind wasn't in this class, would you like to tell me where it was?"

"No monsieur."

"You will be cleaning this mess up, do you understand me." He was standing over her.

"Yes monsieur." She was looking at her shoes. These stupid shoes hardly fit and hurt her feet wearing them, they were all she owned that wasn't boots. They were old and had holes in them and an ugly brown. It was better to concentrate on them than start crying again today.

"Your classes and mine are canceled for the rest of the day. Everybody out." He voice was loud as the room left.

Draco stayed behind. "I'll help her Professor." He was bending over helping her.

"Mr. Malfoy, she made the mess she may clean the mess. Out." Draco gave Keaira a slight smile as he grabbed her hand and squeezed it. He glared at Severus as he grabbed his stuff and left. Severus closed and locked the door and walked over to her. She was crying softly as she was looking still at her shoes. He sat on one of the tables and looked at her. "Keaira." She looked up at him. "What happened?"

"It has been a bad day." She looked at him.

"Get this mess cleaned up and head to your room." She nodded as he left the room.

She mumbled under her breath. "I would rather be in yours." She sighed as she looked at the mess she made, with a flick of her wand the mess was cleaned. She grabbed her bag and headed to her room, she was tired of being alone.

The next morning Keaira dressed in black pants, tight black shirt, green sweater and her black boots. Her hair was braided over to one side, she had on a black choker, black hoop earrings and her nose ring. Her black eyeliner and black nail polish was the last thing she put on. She liked the look and since she wasn't teaching she figured she could get away with it. She made her way down for breakfast that morning, she really wasn't going to eat she wanted to say goodbye Hermione. She had promised to pick up a few books for her while she was shopping. Plus, she was hoping to see Severus. She didn't see the need to go through the teacher entrance so she walked down by the students. She was shocked to see so many of them looking at her. She looked up at the teacher table most of them were staring at her too.

"Hey." Keaira turned around to see Draco standing behind her, he was dressed in black robes with green trim.

"Hello Mr. Malfoy." She smiled at him.

"Um you look great and different." He was just staring at her.

"Thanks." She smiled at him.

"Are you coming shopping with us today?" He smirked at her.

"Us?" She looked at him.

"Hey mate." Blaise walked towards them, he was almost dressed the same as Draco but the trim on his robes were gold. "You're wearing that?" He looked at Keaira.

"Yeah, what's wrong with it?"

"You know you're a witch, right?"

"Yeah but I don't like robes." She rolled her eyes and left them standing there.

She found Hermione eating with Harry and Ron. "Miss. Granger."

"Keaira, I mean Professor heading out to go shopping?" Hermione jumped up and hugged her. Keaira found out one night she wasn't the only smoker in the school. Ginny and Hermione were also smokers. They didn't have to worry about sneaking around to smoke since Keaira would tell anybody who asked about the girls being out late at night they were working for her when they would be outside smoking or in the Astronomy tower.

"Yes and I'll remember the books. Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley." She smiled at them. "Mr. Weasley is something wrong?" He shook his head at her. "Then kindly close your mouth." He turned a shade a red and closed his mouth. "Mr. Potter I'm going to London today can I pick you up anything?" She was going to try again, she had no idea why she had to.

"Nope." He said to her as he got up from the table and left.

"Sorry Keaira." Hermione looked at her and ran after him.

She saw Severus looking at her, she could see something different in his eyes. She had seen that a few times when he let go and held her or kissed her. She liked it and wished he would look at her like that more often. She waved slightly at him as he glared back at her and started eating.

"Ready, Dumbledore is going to let us use his floo." Draco was behind her.

"Sure I guess." Draco grabbed her hand and they walked out.

Albus had been watching the whole thing, he had to admit he forgot how young she really was. He had caught her many times at dinner looking at Severus and smiling. Severus had told him what happened in the grave yard, he wished Severus would let go and let the girl know how he felt. He had to laugh as Severus stormed from the table when Draco grabbed her hand. He was going to have to get those two together, Severus needed her and from the look of it she needed him and wanted him. He went back to his breakfast thinking.

Keaira, Draco and Blaise was standing in the middle of Diagon Alley waiting for Narcissa to show up. Keaira was smoking as she was looking at books, the boys were further down from her at another store. They were looking at brooms and talking about what they were going to buy. She was watching over a book at a women with a child talking about some candy, she wished she had that growing up. Her mother never took her to stores or really bought her much. She put her cigarette out as the women and child moved on, the child was skipping holding the book her mother had just bought her. Keaira learned a long time ago how to knick a book she wanted, even if they had the money her mother never saw the need to buy a book. She had finished picking up what Hermione wanted when she heard Narcissa calling her.

"Keaira." The older witch was waving at her.

"Narcissa." Keaira waved back and put the book back as she headed over to her. Draco and Blaise was standing by her smiling at Keaira.

"Cissa, please." She hugged Keaira. "First we are going to get the boys some new robes and then a new dress for you."

They walked into a shop, the room was covered in robes. All different styles and colors, Keaira had never been a new robe shop before, it smelled clean and not musky like second hand shops.

"Madam Malfoy, it is always an honor." The women bowed to her.

"The boys need new dress robes." She looked at the women who bowed. "Keaira let's see what they have here." Keaira was looking a blue dress Cissa had up to her when Draco and Blaise walked out in their new robes.

"Mom." He looked at her.

"Nice." She looked back to Keaira. "I think blue looks good on you, have you worn green before?"

"Yes and it looks ok on me." She was looking at the price tag on one of the robes she was holding. "I like black."

"I know but I want you in some color. Something that shows what you have." Keaira looked past Narcissa to Draco, he was smiling at her and winked. "Good go try these three on." She handed Keaira three dresses.

Keaira went into the back behind the curtain as she tried the three dress, each one she came out and Cissa shook her head and sent her back in. She had finished taking the last one on and putting back her shirt when Cissa brought in a pink dress that had layers and layers of sheer fabric on the bottom with a V-neck line.

"Isn't it pretty?" Cissa looked at her. "Why don't you have your shirt off?"

"It's pink." She looked at it.

"I think it would look good on you." She laughed.

"Um, Cissa this is really low cut and pink."

"I want to show off your, um, assets. Now removed your shirt."

"It's pink." Keaira looked at the witch.

"That's the point, to have you in another color then black. I will remove your shirt magical if you won't." Cissa pulled out her wand.

"OK." Keaira pulled her shirt off.

"Oh Keaira, who did that to you." Cissa was looking at the words Blood Traitor carved on her. Severus had warned her about the marks on her body but he failed to mention the one across her chest. Maybe he hadn't seen it.

Keaira sighed and she sat down holding her shirt tighter. "When I was seven we moved near a small muggle town in Germany. Mom never cared where I went so I would walk down to the town. There was a boy there, he was sweet. He was a year older then I was and his dad ran the ice cream place. They would give me free ice cream when I would come in, Karl and I would sit on the bench talking." Keaira smiled. "He was the one person I had considered a friend. Mom found out." Keaira had tears starting as Cissa put her arm around her. "I was sleeping on the floor in one of the back rooms when I heard him screaming. Mom and her friends had killed his parents and he was tied up on the floor. That was the night mom gave me my mark, she used an Imperius Curse on me and had me kill the boy. After that she pinned me to the floor and gave me this. It is to remind me what happens to those who spend time with muggles."

"Oh honey I am so sorry." She hugged her. "But that mark is part of you now and you need to embrace it. Try the dress on."

Keaira looked at herself in the mirror it was a bouncy dress, even Cissa agreed not the best. She brought in a dark purple dress. Keaira liked it, it was shorter in the front and longer in the back. The top of the dress had flowers on it and only had small straps holding it up. The top was tight and the neckline went under her words. When she tried it on the top pushed her boobs out of the dress. Cissa laced her up in the back and smiled at her.

"You look good." She looked at her. "Now let's work on your hair, shoes and jewelry."

"I thought we were only buying a dress?" Keaira looked at the witch.

"We are, you need all of that to make the dress pop." She had Keaira put her clothes on again as she pushed her into another store. Keaira thought she would only be gone a few hours, eight hours later they were heading back to school. Cissa had taken her to the hair stylist to seem to be able to calm the frizz on her head. Her hair in blond curls down her back. Keaira floo'd alone back to her rooms, Blaise and Draco had offered to accompany her but she was tired from shopping and was looking forward to resting. Keaira dropped her bags and screamed when she saw him walk from her bedroom, he walked slowly with his cane close to him.

"Hello darling, how was shopping with my wife?" He sat down in front of her, her eyes were wide as she couldn't stop staring.

"M... Mr… Mal.. Malfoy" She stuttered some.

"My love call me Lucius." He patted the chair next to him to have her sit.

Keaira gulped as she continued to stand. "Lucius, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see what you bought? I told Narcissa to spare no expense and I hope she didn't." He made her nervous, since she met him she had been nervous around him.

"What she bought me was lovely, thank you. I thanked her after we finished." Keaira was tensing up as Lucius rose from the chair and was walking around her. She felt him moved her hair from the back of her neck, he held it as he moved around her.

"What did she do to your hair?" He was still holding her blond hair in his hand.

"She took me and had it fixed." Keaira smiled at him, he didn't look happy as he let go of it. "Is something wrong?"

He moved to stand over her looking down at her. "I liked you hair before, this is the same as all other witches hair now; controlled, flat and I must say a tad bit dull. Your hair before was wild and free like you are." He leaned down to her face, she took in a breath as his lips touched hers. His arms wrapped around her body as he pulled her closer to him. It felt as if small sparks were erupting between their lips. When Severus kissed her it felt as if her whole body was on fire, this felt as if small sparks were happening.

He let her go with a smirk. "That was fun. Now I have things to do at the Ministry tonight, I wish I could stay." He smiled at her. "Oh before I forget a few things." He walked towards the floo. "One your mother's cat seems to have come to an unfortunate end when I walked in and it attacked me." Keaira started trying to hide her smile and giggle. "I thought I would get a smile out of that. I do love it when you smile. And second." He reached into his robes and pulled out a necklace. "This is a port key, if you ever in trouble use this to come to me do you understand." Keaira nodded as she took it from him, it was a small heart with what looked like a diamond in the middle of it. "Let me." He placed his cane on the chair and moved her hair back from her neck. His fingers lightly grazing her skin and she shuddered some. "I see your neck is where you are sensitive, interesting." She could feel his breaths by her ears as she closed her eyes, her body relaxed into his as his hands gripped her shoulders. "You know it would be death to touch you, Severus is right but it would be so worth that death." She felt his hands moving from her shoulders. "I will see you soon my princess." He picked up his cane and with a green flash he was gone.

She noticed Apep slithering from her bedroom and wrap around her legs. "Did he really kill mother's cat?" She looked at the snake whose head raised to her and hissed. "Well that's one less thing to worry about but what are we to do about him?" She sat down as the snake moved closer to her hissing. "Yes he is good looking and married, I can't and I won't take on a married lover." The snake's head laid on her lap as she saw a note on the fireplace.

_When you get back let me know. Would like to talk to you soon._

_Severus_

She sighed she really didn't want to get up, maybe she could see him in the morning. She looked at her pet who was looking at her. "Do you think I should go?" The snake nodded its head. "Fine I will." She left her room and walked down the stairs. At least she was going to be warm when she was in the dungeon. The classroom door was opened as she walked in, she went to his rooms and knocked. He opened the door and looked down at her.

"How was shopping?" He looked shocked to see her.

"You had me come all the way down here to ask how shopping went?" She had her hands on her hips looking at him.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." She handed him the note. He looked down at her confused. "Keaira that isn't my hand writing." He handed it back to her as she looked up at him.

"Apep would have told me if somebody was in my room besides Lucius, she said I should see you." She looked at him.

"Your blasted snake is wrong." He saw her blank look. "Would you like to come in and have dinner with me? You can explain what Lucius wanted." He sighed.

"I don't want to bother you."

"Too late you did that when you knocked, get in here child." He moved to let her in. He had a good idea who wrote the note that blasted old fool. Albus was meddling again and he was going to tell him off when he got the chance.


	13. Chapter 13

**Now that I have a summer off I can finish this story faster. Hope you enjoy, please review. **

* * *

Friday night before her birthday she was lying in bed reading a book. She couldn't sleep that night, she didn't want to sleep. She didn't want the dreams she was having more and more. She was staring at the clock again, it was almost midnight. Her seventeen birthday, it was supposed to be spent with Lance and her friends. Lance was gone, Orion was in jail, Gabby and Yvette had promised to see her after her birthday, Margot had been killed before she started teaching, Gary was off seeing the world and Astra and Stolas when they had found out _He_ was back ran off and got married. Keaira figured those two were living as muggles somewhere till it was all over. The Bastards is what they had called themselves as children, the children of the faithful on the run. Each parent was just as insane as the others, all they had to keep their sanity was each other and now she was alone. She got up and walked to her closet in the far back was an old, small handbag. It was once a dark blue but now it looked greyer with age, the fabric was fraying with small holes around the top.

She sat on the floor and opened it, she pulled out a book and started looking at it. The first page was a picture of a small dirty little girl and a boy just a bit taller holding her hand. The boy was blond and dirt, the girl's blond hair was matted and tangled, from the picture you could see the dirt in it. Her dress was too large on her, it was torn and ripped, her eyes were sunken in and she was extremely skinny. Keaira smiled, she was four when that picture was taken when they were living outside of Jastrzębie-Zdrój. The house was small two room home with over fifty people hiding there, most of them were wanted death eaters in hiding. She and Lance had grown up together since they were a year old, Lance's mother lost everything much like Aneliya. Lance father was French and was tried as a death eater after the first war. He killed himself in prison leaving Katheryn with nothing but their name. His name meant the same as Keaira's name meant, all it meant was they were children of death eaters. Aneliya and Katheryn moved around together when she and Lance were younger, it was in Poland that Lance's mother married that man.

That was the year she had met Orion and Gabby. Gabby was a year older then she was and Orion was nine. Orion's father had killed his wife when he found out she was handing him over to the Ministry in Poland to take Orion off after the Dark Lord fell. Gabby's mother and father believed so much that the _He_ would rise again they were captured for torturing and killing four muggles. Gabby was sent to live with Keaira and her mother, Gabby was her third cousin. Gabby's father died in prison and her mother was still living out her sentence. Keaira was pushing back a tear thinking of him she looked down at the picture again. A knock on her door brought her back, she whipped the tear and answered it. Severus was standing their looking down at her. He had on a pair of jeans, a black shirt with a strange name on it and his hair was pulled back.

"Happy Birthday princess." He slurred some, she could tell he was drunk. "Why are you sad?"

"Thank-you and your drunk." He looked down to her as she was talking, she wasn't wearing much just an oversize shirt.

"I am not drunk." He tried to stand straighter but almost fell into the door.

"Come in before you wake the whole castle." She pulled him in her rooms

He leaned over her his hand stroking her cheek. "Now my love tell me what has you so sad?"

"I will get you some peeper up potion." She moved out of his hand and head for her bathroom. When she returned he was looking at her book. "Here take this." Severus tried to take the potion from her but kept missing her hand. "Hold still." She placed it in his hand. "Why are you dressed as a muggle and why are you drunk?"

"I am not drunk." He drank down the potion. "Lucius and I went out drinking like we use to in school." Keaira started giggling as she sat down next to him. "What?" The potion was starting to clear his head.

"Lucius dressed as a muggle, Merlin help us." She picked up the book. "I was looking at an old picture book, do you want to look with me?" He nodded as her snake curled around his foot.

He opened the book and was looking at the first picture. "Who is that?" The small girl has buck teeth, she was dirty and so small.

"That's me." She smiled back at him. "It was my fourth birthday and Fenstermacher stole my first cake."

"Who?"

"He was on the run from the German Ministry, we were living in a safe house in Poland at the time."

Severus leaned back and watched her talk, he had met Fenstermacher before and he knew the man was insane. To watch this girl talk about him with love was shocking to him. "Who is the boy?"

"That was Lance." He felt the twinge of sadness wash over him again when she said the boy's name. That was the boy from her dream. She turned the page, she was still so small she was sitting on an older boys lap with a dark hair girl next to her and Lance. "That's Orion and my cousin Gabby." She turned the page, she was still small and dirty. All the people in the picture were dirty. Their hair was a mess and the clothes were torn and oversized. The older boy she had called Orion, Lance and the girl Gabby but there were more in this picture. A brown hair boy that was slightly taller than Keaira, another boy that was the same size she was with blond hair, a smaller girl with tangled blond hair, a taller brown hair girl and a girl sitting next to Gabby with black hair.

"Who are they?" Severus pointed to the picture.

"The girl sitting next to Gabby is Yvette. Her father ran off with her after her mother passed way. The girl with brown hair was Margot, she was killed by the American Ministry when she was with a group trying to break out some prisoners. The brown hair boy was Gary, his parents were American. The blond hair boy and girl are Astra and Stolas. They were third cousins and their mothers stayed together. They ran off when _He_ came back."

The next few pictures were of the group in different areas and at different stages, she explained to him the different places she lived. He came to one when she was older with a well-dressed blond boy. Severus guess she was around six when the picture was taken. Keaira's teeth were still large, her eyes were still sunken in, her hair wasn't as tangled but the dress she had on didn't fit her. The boy was taller and healthy looking, his clothes looked like Draco's and his blond hair was clean and pushed back. They were sitting on a wall laughing.

"This was taken when I lived on the outskirts of Zlatitsa. Mom was in Italy when this picture was taken, she had ran off with a rich wizard for a few months. I was living with Lance and his family at the time. Lance's mother married a man who was able to clear his name from the last war, he was insane." He had never seen so much hate in her eyes.

She turned a few pages and she was sitting in a bar with all the kids again, her teeth were fixed and her clothes were fitting better. "Before I left for school a friend of mom's broke two of my front teeth, her lover at the time took me to have them fixed."

"You're dressed better." He smiled at her.

"Yeah I started stealing clothes around that time and books." She smiled at the picture. "That was my graduation party, I was twelve." Severus started rubbing her back as he watched her eyes, they always had so much emotions. She closed the book and took a drink from her glass.

"No more pictures?"

"No I never saw him again till the night he died." She looked at him and kissed his cheek. "I have had this purse since I was six, I would hide stuff in it." She turned it over and a bunch of stuff fell out. Severus started looking at the stuff that came out. She was smiling a coin she holding. "When I was ten my mother introduced me to one of her lovers, he gave me the coin to keep me honest." She threw it down with the rest of the pile as she picked up a small silver hair brush, she started crying again. "You must think I am stupid for crying over a hair brush."

"I would like to know why?" He studied her.

"My charms master use to brush my hair at night and tell me wild stories about ancient magic. When he died I wasn't finished yet but there are few masters in the subject. I had three years under me and I was told it was enough to count." She put the stuff back in along with the book. "Thank you for staying with me. You know I'm of age today." She started kissing his neck.

"Keaira, we can't." Severus stood. "I can't take that from you, the Dark Lord would kill me and you."

"Severus, the Dark Lord wants to marry me off for power, maybe I can talk him into you."

"He wouldn't let us Keaira, not to me anyway." He was pacing in front of her, his mind was clearing from the alcohol. He couldn't believe after leaving Lucius he ended going to her what the hell was he thinking.

"Why not you, nobody is closer then you are." She looked at him.

"BECAUSE!" He screamed at her. That's when he felt her, she was looking for something. He was not playing this game with her anymore. He stormed to her and pulled her off the floor. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Huh?" She looked back at him, he could tell this was a game.

"What are you looking for?"

She sneered at him. "I want to know why he wouldn't let us, I want to know what you told him that would keep us apart. I want to know if you love me as much as I love you. I want to know if you feel anything for anybody! I want you to want me! Damn you I love you!" She was screaming when he let her go. She was shaking in front of him, he was stunned as he looked at her.

"Keaira, I." He looked down at her.

"Get out of my rooms." She hissed at him. He just stood watching her. "I said GET OUT!" She started hitting his chest pushing him. He grabbed her wrist and held her arms out.

"Witch." He growled as he leaned forward and kissed her. It wasn't the soft kisses from him she was use to this one felt as if he was going to devour her. His mouth moved from hers. "I want you, I have wanted from the first night I saw you in that oversized dress. I don't think its love between us, you are too young to understand what love feels like but I do feel something for you." He let go of her wrist. "I am not a compassionate man or an easy one."

"No shit." She mumbled as she rolled her eyes. He glared at her, she could see she stepped over a line. He grabbed her and picked her up. "Severus put me down." He threw her on her back on the bed.

"You want me, I can feel you do." She was breathing hard. "But don't worry I won't be taking anything from you tonight." He was sneering at her, she smiled at him.

"You can take whatever you like." He growled at her as she smiled up at him.


	14. Chapter 14

**Glad everybody is enjoying the story. **

* * *

Keaira moaned as she woke up with an arm around her. She turned her head to see it was Severus who was holding her. Last night came rushing back to her. His tongue had talent that's for sure and more than yelling about his potions in his class. Last night he laid down on her and started kissed her down her neck and around the neck of her shirt. His hands went up her shirt and started to cup her breast, as his mouth found hers again. She let out a moan as his tongue started twirling around hers. He propped himself up and looked into her eyes. His eyes were like puddles of mercury, she got lost in his eyes for a moment. He told her how much he loved her and wanted her in that moment, her heart melted. His mouth went back to her as his fingers started tracing lines on her inner thighs. That when she heard him in her head and as her master taught her a connection is like a door and can go both ways. She tried the connection and thought of his fingers pinching her nipples.

He shot up and looked at her as she giggled. "How did you do that?"

"I saw what you wanted to do to me and I just thought of something you could do. Why is it wrong?" She was sitting up looking at him.

"I don't know how you can do that or how I am doing this."

"A connection can go both ways but the person most know how to find the connection. It's not easy if you haven't learned how. The first time it was a mistake."

"So witch, you want me?"

She nodded at him biting her lower lip. He sat up as he pulled up her shirt, he moaned when he saw her black lace knickers. He smiled at her as she opened her legs wider, he started kissing and licking her inner thigh. She closed her eyes and bent her head back.

"I haven't even got started." He looked up between her legs. His head went back to work as his tongue started licking. She started wiggling and he held her down by her hips. His mouth was like magic to her. Krum never made her feel like this. She felt on the edge.

"Oh Severus, Severus. More, please more." She was looking at the top of his head as she ran her fingers throw his hair. She moan as her eyes closed.

He lifted his head and looked at her. "Cum for me witch." That's all she needed to send her over the edge. Her thighs closed around his head, her hips jerked up and she opened her mouth, not a sound came out. He come back up to her face. He kissed her as his tongue explored her mouth. She started moving her hand down his body and found his bulge in his pants. She grabbed it and started stroking it, it was his turn to moan in her mouth. She pushed him over and climb on top of him. She started undoing his pants as he smiled at her. His smile was wicked, it made her want him even more. She pulled down his pants and boxers at the same time. He watched as she lowered her mouth on to him, her head bobbing up and down.

"Keaira" he moaned as she started taking him all. He closed his eyes as it felt like she swallowed him. He grabbed her head and held it as he pumped in and out harder and harder. He couldn't take much more, that's when she took all of him, his eyes shot open and looked down at her.

"Keaira, that's a good girl. Such a pretty witch." He groaned as he gripped her hair pushing her down more. She moaned as she felt him explode. "Oh Keaira I love you so much." He grabbed her and held her near him.

"I love you too." Keaira kissed him as they fell asleep on her bed.

She curled in closer to him as he moaned some, his eyes slowly opened looking down at her. She smiled up at him as his eyes adjusted to the room.

"What the hell." He jumped out of bed.

"Severus?" She grabbed the blanket to sit up. "What's wrong?"

"Why am I in your bed with no close on?" He grabbed the pillow off the bed to cover himself.

"You don't remember?" Keaira wrapped the blanket around her and she stood up. "You showed up here drunk last night, I gave you a pepper up potion. We talked about me growing up and you then." She started blushing.

"Oh dear Merlin." Severus sat down.

"We didn't go that far." She moved closer. "You really don't remember?"

"No, I don't and this can't happen again." He stood up with the pillow still in front of him. "My clothes?"

"Here." She threw his clothes at him. "I'm going to the bathroom and when I get out I expect you gone." She turned around with tears in her eyes.

"Keaira? What's wrong?"

She was half way out of the room and she glared at him. "It must be nice not remembering last night. Next time you get drunk with Lucius send him here instead. I doubt he would forget telling me he loved me. Now get the fuck out of my rooms." She slammed the bathroom door. Severus sat there looking at the door, he slowly got dressed. He made his way to the bathroom door, he could hear her crying on the other side.

"Keaira?" He knocked. "I'm sorry, I really am." He placed his head on the door. "Keia?" He sighed. "I do love you, that's the problem. I fell for you in that oversized dress but sweetie we can't be together. I'm not seventeen and you need somebody your own age."

The door opened with Keaira standing in the door wearing jeans and a black top. "I want you but you know why my father would never approve it." She sighed. "I want you."

He grabbed her and kissed the top of her head. "We will figure something out. I have to go down to breakfast, I'll see you tonight?"

"Yeah can't miss my own party." He left her standing in her rooms.

That Saturday went by quickly with the trip to Hogsmeade with the students. It was uneventful as most of the trips were. That night she was getting ready and was looking at herself in the mirror. She looked at the dress and couldn't believe how pretty it was. It was nice not having to worry about sleeves, the dress just had small straps. She was putting her heels on when she heard her door knock. She looked at the clock and knew she had to floo soon over to the manor. Her mother wanted her to enter with her. She opened the door and it was Harry.

"Merlin, Harry what are you doing here?" She smiled as she opened the door more. _What the hell does he want?_ "Come in. Is something wrong?"

Harry just stood in the door looking at her. He knew she his age and he knew she had a good body but he hadn't seen her in stuff other than her teaching clothes or her Slytherin robes. She was breathtaking in her dress and her eyes shinned. He noticed the words on her chest. _Were they carved on her?_ It wasn't a tattoo. Did somebody use a knife and carve Blood Traitor on her chest? Who would do that?

"Harry are you going to stand there all night or come in and talk. I have to be somewhere in a few minutes"

"I wanted to ask you a question." Harry said as he walked in. She closed the door behind him and sat in one of her chairs she motioned for him to sit near her. "What do you know of horcruxes? I heard its old magic."

She looked at the clock, what he needed to know about horcruxes was going to take all night. "It's very old magic and very dark. I know a lot about it but it will take hours to talk about." She stopped herself and looked at him with concern. "You aren't thinking of making one?"

"No, no I don't even know what it is, I found a book about it." She just looked at him, there were no books on this.

"Why don't we do this? I'm late already and you need my attention on this. Come by Monday after class and I can answer every question you have. Is that ok?" She stood up and walked to the door.

"Thank you so Professor Vladislava. I will see you Monday night." He was deep in thought as he left her room.

Keaira flood to her mother's room but it was empty. This isn't going to be good. She left the room and ran down the hallway. She walked down the stairs and noticed that everybody wasn't in the drawing room this time. The party was in the Hall. The whole room turned as she was coming down the stairs. She wanted to disappear into the stairs at that moment. She saw Severus in the corner, he was staring at her. _Why are you late? Something wrong?_ She smiled at him, he remembered one part of last night, bastard. _No stupid Potter had some questions. Get out of my head before I throw you out. _ He turned to her mother. _She isn't happy with you right now. I on the other hand have a few ideas how to get you out of that dress. Do you want me out now?_ Her whole body blushed by the time she was at the bottom. Her mother was fuming at her and she knew not to go near her right now.

Cissa came over and hugged her. "My dear was something wrong?"

"No, I had a student who needed help before I left." Cissa nodded and headed over to a group of people.

Draco came up to her. "You look stunning." He raised his glass to her. "What happened?" He looked at the words.

She just looked at him, sometime she really had no idea what to say to him. "Mother." He leaned close to her and kissed her on the cheek.

"If you marry me I will never let her hurt you again." He whispered in ear. "But I think if you choose Severus she would never touch you again either." She looked at him.

"You know?" She spoke at a whisper, she looked for Severus. Severus and Lucius were talking in the corner again when he looked over his glass at her.

"I know you like him, my father is just hoping the Dark Lord chooses me to keep you close to him. You know he likes you." Draco dragged her over to his father.

"Keaira, my dear you look divine." Lucius bowed slightly to her and took her hand again. "You blush again, that shade of pink my dear looks good on you." She looked down as his lips found her hand again, instead of kissing the top he ended up turned her hand over and kissed her wrist. He leaned closer to her ear. "Maybe you will let me dance with you tonight?"

"Father be nice." Draco's arms tightened on her waist.

"Draco I am always nice."

Severus snorted as he watched his friend glare at him, Severus turned his attention to Keaira. "You look beautiful." Severus smiled at her, her blush deepened.

Draco kept his arm around her waist as they were talking. Draco didn't know which one was the funniest; Severus glaring at him over his drink or his father trying to find a way to get Keaira alone. Blaise and some young brown hair girl made their way over. After meeting Blaise's date Astoria, Keaira left to get something to drink when she saw her mother making her way to her. She tried to stay with the group for as long as possible and Lucius had offered to get her a drink but she wanted to give them all time to talk. Draco seemed taken with Astoria, she was very pretty. Keaira rolled her eyes as she tried to find someone close by to talk to. The only person who she could get to was Bellatrix. Her mother or Bellatrix? It was like choosing which poison you needed to take. She sucked it up and made her way over to Bella but before she reached Bellatrix her mother grabbed her arm and dragged her into a room. Her arm was hurting when they got to the room, her mother pushed her down on the floor as she closed the door.

"How dare you! You upstage my entrance. Where did you get dress?" Her mother was hissing at her.

"Mrs. Malfoy bought it for me."

Her mother's hand hit her face. "Liar I see how you are with Lord Malfoy and Master Snape, you are whoring for those clothes."

"Momma, I would never do that. I'm not you." Keaira closed her eyes she knew what would be next. She heard her mother scream. The next thing she felt was her mother's fist on her jaw knocking her to the ground.

"You stupid fucking whore." Her mother had her pinned to the floor as Keaira opened her eyes. She saw her sitting on her with the glare of the knife blade above her. Her mother cut the straps on the dress and was going to cut her when the door opened. The snake entered the room followed by the Dark Lord, her mother jumped off of her and bowed. "My Lord."

"Aneliya." He was looking down at Keaira on the floor as she was trying to keep her dress up. Her face was red on one side and she was bruising on the other side of the jaw. He noticed the words on her chest "Keaira, my dear, who did that to you?" He pointed to her blood traitor on her chest. Keaira was almost to tears as she watched the room fill with people.

"The stupid child need to learn her place. I raised her to respect her blood status and the stupid bitch of a child threw all that away to be friends with a stupid Muggle boy as a child. I had to teach her a lesson." Aneliya said with pride. Keaira wanted to hex the stupid bitch but didn't dare in front of the Dark Lord. The Dark Lord turned to Aneliya and backhanded her to the floor.

"Lucius, find Keaira some new clothes." The Dark Lord helped Keaira off the floor, he turned to Aneliya and grabbed her arm. "With me now" and with a pop they were gone.

"I am sorry I forced you to get the dress. I had no idea she would act that way." Cissa was to her helping to keep her dress up. Keaira knew she was lying, she knew when Cissa had bought the dress she had hoped Aneliya would feel upstaged and loose it in front of the Dark Lord. "Lucius, take Keaira upstairs and find her something in my wardrobe." She shooed them both out of the room and took care of the guest.

"Come my dear." He bowed to her as he led her to a room up the stairs. He opened the door and bowed as she walked in.

"This is your wife's room?" She stopped and looked around. It was a masculine room, she couldn't imagine this was Cissy room. The furniture was dark color woods, very few colors in the room and nothing overly personal in the room.

Lucius arms went around her waist, she could feel his breath on her neck. "My dear these are my rooms."

"Why are we in your rooms?" She could feel her heart beat faster. "Cissy wanted you to find me something of hers. Does she keep her clothes here?"

"No but I wanted you to myself for a few minutes." He turned her around and looked down at her. "Happy Birthday." His mouth found hers. She had no idea what to do next, she loved Severus but Lucius mouth felt so tender. "It's ok to kiss me back I won't tell." His hand moved into her hair and pulled some tilting her head to his face. His mouth descended on her again, she moaned some as his tongue entered her mouth. "The sad part of your life will be you will be married off to the highest bidder. You my dear could be great with the right person behind you. If I was only single I would go after you myself." He sighed as he let her go. "You will marry my son so I can keep you close." He turned away from her. "Find something in my closet to transfigure I will be outside the door." He closed the door behind him leaving a confused Keaira standing in his room.

She shrunk a pair of his pants and a white blouse as she transfigured one of his black ties into a black bra. She thought it looked good together as she walked out of his rooms. He nodded at her as they made their way back to the party. The rest of the night went slow, she danced with a few people including Blaise and Severus. Lucius glared at her from across the room the rest of the night, she had no idea what to do with that man. One minute he was kissing her and the next he was mad at her for what she didn't know. She stayed by Draco, Astoria, and Astoria's sister Daphne and Blaise most of the night. After a few hours, she started to yawn. Severus came up behind her, and hugged her. He could tell as he was walking up to her she was deep in thought. She turned and smiled at him. He felt something wrong in her mind as if she had slammed the door to her mind shut.

"Ready to go back to school" He stared at her eyes. They were blank, whatever she was thinking she didn't want him to know.

"I am, I'm very tired."


	15. Chapter 15

**Keep reviewing, thanks for letting me know you like it. **

* * *

Sunday night Keaira was smoking in the tower when Hermione came up. "Hey Keaira." Hermione pulled a box. "Need one?"

"Nah, I'm good." She smiled as the witch sat down.

"At least we will die of cancer together." Hermione said lighting her cigarette. "Was it fun?" Hermione asked looking at the young witch across from her.

"Was what fun?" She blew out some smoke.

"Studying with an Ancient Spell and Charm Master?" Hermione brought the cigarette to her mouth.

"Are you thinking of studying under a master?"

"I was thinking of going into charms."

"Charms would be fun." She smiled at Hermione. "I would recommend if you ever get a chance to study under anybody to do it. It was great, he was a very special man. I think he was the first person I really cared about." Keaira smoked some. "I was lost when he passed. He trained me well and helped me understand I had control of my life."

Keaira started thinking about Master Ralston. Karkaroff didn't want her to go but she couldn't pass it up. She had promised Karkaroff if he would put off marring her she would marry him after the first year of teaching. All Karkaroff wanted was a way to get on the Dark Lord's side again. She didn't know it at the time why marrying her would allow him to do that. Now she knew what better way than to take care of his child and marry her. She spent three years learning under Ralston. He was a kind old man but he was cunning. Keaira had always knew how to control people but he took her to a new level. He taught her life was a chess game and the only way to get what you want was to be two moves ahead. He also taught her to be careful of what she wanted, what she wanted maybe wasn't what was good for her. She smiled thinking of him.

Hermione voice broke her thoughts. "When I finish with school do you think maybe I could study under you?"

"I think that would work, we have to see."

"Keaira have you ever thought of not teaching?"

"No." She smiled as she put out one cigarette and lite up another one. "I like teaching. I like being able to instil in others what I have had the chance to learn." Keaira paused "What about you and Ronald?"

Hermione chocked on the smoke. "No I mean I would but he has Lavender."

"He could do better and that is saying something." Hermione busted out laughing and couldn't stop.

"Have you ever noticed the looks Mr. Zambini gives you?" Keaira blew out some smoke.

"No, he is looking at Ginny or Lune."

"There aren't in my class, he stares at you the entire class."

"He hates my kind." Hermione brought her cigarette to her mouth.

"That is not a look of hate when you two were working together last week. He is good looking, if you were into dark, tall and hansom."

"Keaira he doesn't like me."

"Keep telling yourself that." Keaira smiled as they contained talking.

* * *

Monday while she was grading papers Harry came in. He coughed as she looked up at him and smiled.

"Sit Mr. Potter, I will be with you in a moment." He sat in the chair in front of her desk. This was not the person he saw Saturday night, Saturday night she was young and hot. Tonight she was stressed, hair pulled up and frizzing all over and looked like a younger version of Prof. McGonagall. She was looking over some papers with her wand in her hair, on the table next to her was a cigarette burning.

"Now Mr. Potter what was it you were asking me about again?" She had finished grading and was leaned back her chair.

"Horcruxes. I was looking in the library and came across the name but I don't know what it is." He was stammering some. She could tell he was lying. There was no book in any library about horcruxes, not even in Durmstrang. Only one wizard was ever successful in making one and no school wanted any child to learn about it.

"Mr. Potter I can't help you if you won't tell me the truth. I will only ask one more time, how do you know about Horcruxes?"

Harry didn't know what to say. Dumbledore wanted him to find out from a friend of his Slughorn. He had been a teacher at Hogwarts when Voldemort went to school here. He couldn't get him to give him the information. He had visited him six times and still he was no closer to what it was as when he started. Now Dumbledore sent him to her to get information. Why was he here? Why was she making it hard on him?

"Mr. Potter I am waiting."

"Ok, Dumbledore wants me to know more about them." He hadn't lied he just didn't tell her anything else.

"I can help you." Keaira eyed him hard as she told him everything he wanted to know about them. How to split your soul to make them. Why you don't make them and how only one wizard had made one. Harry asked her many questions, they stayed talking till eleven that night.

"I hope that answers everything Mr. Potter." She stood up and handed him a note. "This should get back to your dorm without any problem." She handed him a note.

She was leaving when she ran into, literally, Prof Snape.

"Keaira, is there a fire?" He asked helping her pick up her books off the floor.

"I am tired, got talking to Potter and I guess I wasn't looking. Are you ok?" She asked him as he stood up.

"Potter? What the bloody hell did he want?"

"Something Dumbledore sent him to me to find out."

He grunted at Dumbledore sending Potter to find stuff out. The boy took it as an honor, what Dumbledore had him be was a delivery boy. "Keaira, may I walk you to your room or maybe my room?" She blushed as he put his arm in hers. They started walking down to the Dungeon in silence. She walked into his study and turned and looked at him. It took a moment for him to grab her and start kissing her. He was picking her up and she started wrapping her legs around his waist. He pushed her up against the wall. His mouth wanted more of her and hers wanted him. His mouth trailed down her neck as she let out a loud moan. He backed up some and let her down. She started walking backwards as she was removing her teaching robes while their mouths and tongues were intertwined. He removed his robes as she threw her aside relieving a short skirt and a green tank top. Her bra straps showed on both sides of the straps. He moved her against another wall as his tongue traced the words Blood Traitor on her chest. She whimpered some as he did that to her.

"Does it hurt?" He asked her.

"Some" She could see the worry in his eyes. "Its ok, it also feels good."

He smirked at her as she wiggled under him and bit her lip as she smile.

"You minx" He bent down and bit her lip. She moaned into his mouth. They spent few minutes exploring each other's mouth. They pulled away to catch their breath.

"Can I stay here tonight? It's close to midnight and I don't feel like walking up the stairs." She yawned as she asked.

"Come my dear and see my bed." He laughed as he picked her up and carried to his bed. "How about a cup of tea before we settle in?"

"Oh that would be nice."

When he returned with the cup Keaira was asleep on top of the covers. He smiled as he put the cup of tea down and lifted her up and placed her under the blanket. He put on his PJ and laid next to her. He held her as she slept. It was nice not being alone at night, he hoped her nightmares stay at bay.

* * *

The weeks after Halloween flew by. They hadn't been summoned to the Dark Lord, it was rumored he was in Russia looking for something. Her mother hadn't talked to her since the party and she had to admit it was nice. One night they were at the Malfoys having dinner, Bellatrix was telling Keaira he was looking for the Elder Wand. Keaira had read the Tale of the Three Brothers, it was a children's book, and a fantasy He must be off to think it was real, right? Severus demanded she go to those dinners even though she found them dull and at the best of time the conversation lacking. She did notice how Cissy dominated the table and that Severus and Lucius barley talked. They often left for Lucius study leaving her alone with Cissy and Bellatrix. The more time Keaira spent with that women the more she knew Bellatrix was insane. She did enjoy talking to Cissy, Cissy started teaching her about clothes, jewelry and proper etiquette. Why she need to know this stuff was beyond her.

During this time Lucius was starting to send her a house elf a few times a week with new clothes, shoes and some jewelry. She kept the clothes but she sent the jewelry back to him. Most of the time this made him come storming into her rooms screaming at her that if he wants to spend his money on her he would. The argument was always the same she would scream back she would not become her mother and he need leave her rooms. Severus was summoned a few times to intervened and helped calm both of them but most of the time it ended with Lucius grabbing her shoving her against the wall kissing her and her wrapping her arms around him pulling him in closer. After a few minutes he would drop her and storm out of her room. That man left her confused on what he wanted.

Her potion class went by, slowly. Draco was a great partner he helped her to understand potions in a way nobody was able to, but she still had a few cauldrons blown up. Her classes were going good and her study group had turned from a handful to over ninety a Saturday. Most were starting to understand the subject and was enjoying her teaching. A handful she could tell hated her but other than the remarks she would get she could care less. Finally it was the last weekend in November. It had been a damp fall but today at least it wasn't raining. She was outside when he showed up.

He took her by surprise that Sunday morning. She was sitting under a tree by the lake reading when she heard his voice. Her heart sank for a moment. His voice took her back to Paris the summer before she started teaching. Igor had introduced them, he had no idea the spark they felt. She had told Igor she was spending the summer with her mother and her new boyfriend in Brazil. They had agreed to meet up in Paris, she remembered when she got off the train with him standing there holding flowers. She turned around and saw he was talking to Hermione. He had told her about a Muggle girl at Hogwarts, duh. She should have known it was her. She stood up and was trying to sneak back to the castle when she heard him.

"Tia, where are you going?" He strode up to her. He wasn't smiling or happy to see her but the feeling was mutual. Hermione was behind him, she waved at Keaira as she left. Keaira wanted to call for her to stay but she was gone.

"I was going to the Castle to get something to eat. You're more than welcome to come with me." She turned but he grabbed her arm and started dragging her away from the Castle and the people who were outside.

Severus was walking around when he saw Keaira being dragged by a man. It wasn't a student and from his distance he couldn't tell who it was. He followed them to insure that Keaira was safe and to remove the man if needed. They stopped a ways from him. He recognized the boy as Viktor Krum, the boy that competed in the Tri-Wizard tournament. His time as a double agent let him learn one very important thing how to listen without being seen.

"What the hell did you do Tia?" Viktor sneered as he let go of her arm. "He is dead."

She looked at him as she rubbed her arm. "I made sure the Dark Lord trusted me. Do you think he would have trusted me if I didn't give him something."

"You didn't give him an object. You gave him Igor. Igor was a person." He was screaming in her face. Severus was ready to remove him when he noticed Keaira's face. He had never seen that look or that smile before. It was almost evil, he enjoyed that look.

"I gave him Igor. Did you really think I wanted to marry him? I know you're not bright but dear Merlin. I wasn't going to be used again." Krum turned from her. "You helped me in Paris figure this out. You're the one who told me I need to take control of my life."

_Yes he did. He told her the last week with her in Paris. They had spent two months acting like Muggels in Paris. The first month they would party till the morning, drinking and drugs. She never felt as free as when she was high. It scared her when one night she felt like she was flying and jumped off a building luckily Krum still had his broom and caught her. She stopped the drugs after that._

_ They would spend their days seeing everything Paris had. She found a small café full of witches and wizards one day. They would often go before heading home in the mornings. The last month Keaira knew she didn't want to go back to a life that was laid out for her. She had asked Viktor to marry her. He turned her down saying he wouldn't do that to Igor. He left her no choice but to plan. Her mother was talking about the following summer going back to the Dark Lord. She had to get in with the Dark Lord but she wasn't sure he would win. During this Krum started calling her the spider. _

"I didn't mean to go out and kill someone. I meant get away from your mother." He was shouting at her.

"I didn't kill anybody. I just pointed out where he was to the one who killed him. Oh and getting away from my mother that would have been easy." She rolled her eyes at him.

"Keaira, you set him up. You might as well killed him yourself" He was in her face yelling.

"So he wouldn't be the first one I've killed and he won't be the last." She screamed at him

"You fucking evil bitch." He was moving closer to her.

"Oh sit your ass down, you knew what I was before Paris. Igor was just as evil and twisted as I was, he was not the innocent man you made him out in your mind. Yes he was your friend but he would have done the same to me or you." She was in his face.

"I know what he was, he was a death eater. He had changed."

"Bullshit." Her arms were folded as she rolled her eyes.

"You." He pointed at her. "I had no clue what you were and if I had known I would never have ran off with you."

She smirked at him as she ran her hand down his chest. "Really? You didn't want somebody who cared less about who you were? You didn't want a person who was dark?" He looked at her as he sighed. "Plus, who else do you know that would hex that awful Skeeter women for you my Bulgarian bonbon?"

"Keaira this isn't a joke."

"I'm not laughing." She sat down on the ground "You know what my life was before, it worse since finding out that I am _His_ daughter. I am a pawn in my mother's chess match with the Dark Lord. I am pawn in his chess match with the Death Eaters by marring me off. Dumbledore treats me like a chess piece for the Order to gain information. I got them all. I'm playing my own game and they are my chess pieces."

"You played Igor like a fiddle when it came to the Order. You put off meeting them for so long, you acted all innocent when you did talk to them." She was glaring at him. "What I know Igor told me everything." She sneered at him. "You are nuts, you know you are going to get killed? Do they know what you are really capable of? I have seen you torture or have you forgotten."

"No, I remember that night, he got what he deserves for touching me."

"You do know nobody uses the Dark Lord that way. You know Dumbledore knows you are using him and how long is he going to put up with it?"

"He doesn't say anything if he knows, the Dark Lord is more worried about Potter than me. And I am working on my mother." She said as she got into her pants pocket. "Want one?" She handed him the pack.

"Thanks, what do you mean you're working on your mother?" Krum looked at her. "Really your own mother, Merlin women."

"You know her, it will happen either way. I'm just ensuring I have people behind me and seeing her for what she is." Keaira lit her cigarette and threw him the lighter. "Everything is fine, I am in control."

"Really and Broudlin was lying to me when he told me you almost died a month ago." He lit his cigarette and sat down.

"Ok, I had a setback." Stupid healer and his big mouth.

"A setback, Tia he almost killed you!"

"Fine I hadn't prepared for what happened. Next time I will be ready."

"Tia next time? Next time you will die."

Keaira sighed. "I know you are right but what choice do I have now. I choose to do it and now that I have I can't go back. If I do he will kill me." She looked at the burning end on her cigarette. "The plan was simple, I get in with the Order if the Dark Lord is stopped I was on the winning team. I go with my mother and get the Dark Lords confidence and if he won I would have a place. How hard could it be? I wasn't counting on a few things."

"What things, Tia." Krum smirked. "You didn't figure into all of this something. You messed up."

"Shut it Krum." She was glaring at him "Being the Dark Lord's child was one, Hermione is another. She is a Mudblood, if the Dark Lord takes control what happens to her? I can't let them do to her what they do to others like her. I think I fell in love with someone."

He looked at her in shock. "The spider has feeling? Is this like the Black Widow? You will mate and then eat him?"

"Shut it, Krum." She slapped him. "I had some feeling for you in Paris."

"Some? If I remember correctly you begged to marry me."

"I was young and naive in Paris. It was my first taste of freedom. I think I liked that more than you."

He grunted at her and finished his cigarette. He helped her up. "I don't think I will ever forgive you, Tia."

"I know, I'm not sure when it's over I will be able to forgive me either." He left her standing there in her own thoughts. She thought it would hurt when he walked away. She had cared about him but it didn't. Maybe she was becoming numb.

"Tia?" A familiar voice said behind her. She closed her eyes and hoped he hadn't heard everything. She turned around and he had his hands folded across his chest. "Care to explain, Tia?"

"Where would you like me to start?" She looked at him. There was no point in lying to him. He walked up to her and grabbed her waist and within a moment they had apparate.


	16. Chapter 16

**This chapter is very M rated. Enjoy**

* * *

"Where are we?" She was looking at a street that was nearly empty. It was damper and colder here than at Hogwarts and it was overcast. She could tell this wasn't a magic neighborhood. The street was dirty, the street lamps were broken and they street smelled like stale water. Many houses were boarded up, windows broke in some. The weather match the mood of the street, dingy and gray. They were standing in front of a two story small brown house. The house look as if nobody had been there in ages.

"Welcome to Spinner's End." As he opened the door for her. The house smelled stale and mildewed, the furniture was covered with white sheets and a layer of dust. It was damp and cold inside. The cold sent a shiver down her spine.

"Let me get the fire started. It will warm up soon." He looked at the fireplace "Incendio." The fire started and the room was starting to warm up some. He started removing the sheets from the chairs.

"Impressive with no wand. That spell is one of the hardest to control." She said as she turned to him. She was walking around looking at the books on the shelves across the room from him. Her fingers traced the spines of each book on the shelf in front of her.

"Sit." He commanded of her. His arms were crossed as she sat in the chair across from the one he commanded her to sit in. She sat down as she was told and stared into his eyes. "Oh no you don't." He said as he slammed shut his mind to her.

"That hurt." As she grabbed her head.

"That's the point." He sneered. "Now, Tia, would you like to explain a few things to me?"

She started biting her thumb nail and held her breath for a moment. "What do you want to know?"

"Why Tia?"

"It's my middle name and when we ran off to Paris Krum felt it was more Muggle sounding than Keaira."

"Did Igor give himself to the Dark Lord or did you set him up." His face was blank, his voice was cold and unfeeling. His eyes were like ice and his eye alone hurt her. She was biting her thumb again.

"Does it matter?" She smiled at him, trying to get him to thaw some. He stood up so fast it sent his chair falling on the ground behind him. She jumped in her chair with the sound of the chair hitting the floor. Within two steps he was on top of her. He grabbed her by her shoulders and raised her from her chair. A sound of pain escaped her mouth as he grabbed her.

"I don't have time for this." He sneered at her. "Legilimens" He roared at her.

She was trying to block him but she couldn't the more she struggled the more it hurt. She could see him in every memory she ever had. He was starting at the beginning, run down shacks, death eaters, and nights of hunger, safe houses and dark parties. Never the same place for any length of time and always Lance and a few other children in those memories. He found the memory from when she was seven. She was trying to shut him out of that one but he forced himself in. She was screaming as he laid her on the floor with him on top of her. He saw her kill the boy at seven and her mother and her friends laughing as she cried about it. He pushed through more as he saw man after man come in and out of her life. Her mother brought them home, all Death Eaters. He saw her being exposed to parties where the entertainment was a female Muggle. He saw how she was force to watch as they would rape the women, torture her and maybe if one was kind kill her. If not she would die after days of this wile Keaira watched.

He saw her being cut, he felt her pain from the cuts. She didn't want him near those, she fought to keep those locked away. He wasn't going to let her have any more secrets. He kicked in that door in her mind, she screamed in pain as it happened. Most were inflicted as a punishment and some as her mother would take money from those at her parties. He saw her mother being paid to let some at the parties cut her and suck some of her blood from between her legs. He saw her mother take money from death eaters so they would practice curses on her. He felt her pain and embarrassment from these nights. He saw her mother taking her to Broudlin after these parties so he would heal her. He saw the same children over and over in most of these memories, they were close to her she loved them. He saw Igor at some dingy, dirty place, he was talking to her mother while Keaira watched. She saw a small girl with sunken eyes, her hair was a mess, and her clothes didn't fit. He saw her mother flirt with him and take him to her room. After a while Igor came out, his clothes were a mess. He came over to her and smile as he patted her head and told her she would do.

She was using all her strength to keep him out of one memory. He had to see it. He held her tighter and used his strength to see what she was hiding. Most of it was a blur, he saw people moving around and spells being used on her. The clear part she was laying on the floor as her mother and her friends were standing over her. She was covered in blood as she was smacked again. She had to be eight or nine, her mother's voice screaming at her.

"It will get worse if you don't do it." Her mother was yelling at her as she smacked her again. She turned looking at the young women tied naked in the bed in front of her. He watched as Keaira lifted her wand and yelled Avada Kedavra. She didn't cry this time. He saw Keaira laying in a bed with Broudlin sitting next to her giving her potions. He was stroking her head and humming to her.

He saw her start school and he saw the other children make fun of her. Her clothes were used, her hair always a mess and her eyes were so sunken in. She excelled in her classes but had no friends. He moved past these fast as he watched her being taunted and bullied. He tried to enter into another blocked memory, she was trying to kick him out.

"No, stay out of those." Her eyes flung open, he pinned her to the ground harder. She was fighting him for control, she was strong but he had years of practice to be able to break her.

"No more little girl, tonight I will know everything." She screamed as he kicked down her defenses.

Lance, these were all her memories of Lance. He had already seen part of the night he died, what he found out was Keaira arranged the whole thing to have him escape. He saw those same friends almost grown up working with her to help him. After being found out killed he watched as her mother almost killed her that night, that is when she started thinking of a way out. He skipped to some memories that were not blocked.

Igor was arguing with her he was calling her names and hitting her. He had made a deal with her mother and it was time she paid, he was screaming at her. He agreed reluctantly to let her study under the spell Master in Romania. He saw the old man in the small cottage brushing her hair asking her what she wanted in life. To be free was all she said, he watched her grow under the old man's eye. He watched the old man train her, take care of her and love her. Severus watched as the old man taught Keaira how to enter someone's mind, how to it so the person had to knowledge of her presence. He watched him teacher her dark magic, forbidden magic. How he taught her to control her emotions and how to use power as a way of controlling people. He watched as she mourned his passing and her confusion when he was gone as she had to return to Igor.

He found the ones with Krum. He could tell those made her happy but she was trying to keep them to herself. He bent down to her ear. "Oh no you don't witch." She whimpered as he entered those. He could see the meeting and how her heart skipped when she met him. How they lied to everybody to run away to get away from everybody. Krum was running from his fame and she was running from her life. He watched as she got high and enjoyed her freedom, her at clubs in hardly in clothes. He growled at her when he watched them perform oral sex. She wouldn't go any further than that and Krum would get mad at her and leave. He cringed as he watched her beg Krum to marry her, she even promised him if he said yes he could have her.

He moved past the teaching one. At last the memories with Igor. Igor wanted to play both sides and was using Keaira to do it. He must have known who her father was. He saw him introduce her to Dumbledore and he watched as she performed Imperio on him when they sat down with Dumbledore. That's why Dumbledore thought Igor was agreeing, she had set him up. Before leaving she promised she would meet him and marry him in Russia. She felt nothing when she gave him to the Dark Lord, just relief. The relief brought tears and watched as Cissa held her. He saw her how she was trying to get the Dark Lord to kill her mother. She didn't want to dirty her hands. He saw her hatred of McNair and Bellatrix. He saw her plotting how to destroy both. He saw her plotting on how to save Draco and him from the Dark Lord.

He saw himself in her mind. She relaxed under him as he started looking at those. He could see she wanted him, she need him. In her dark and twisted way she loved him. Her heart would beat faster just thinking of him. She would soak through her knickers by the end of potion class. He felt his cock get harder as he watched her touch herself at night thinking of him. She was getting wet with him looking at them. He could smell her arousal and she started wiggling under him. He saw her feelings for Hermione, she regarded her as a friend. The way it looked her first friend ever. He saw the nights at the Astronomy tower smoking and laughing. He squeezed her arms as he saw her heart skipped when Lucius was near. She didn't feel the same as she felt for him but she did like him. That was all he wanted to see. He broke the connection. She opened her eyes. Most people have tears in their eyes after that, her were like ice. He went to kiss her and she turned her head from him.

He got up and she was curled up on the floor. He picked up the chair and sat down. He kept his hand together as he watched her. After while he broke the silence.

"You are playing everybody, even the Dark Lord. You must think you are powerful to go against him. Even Dumbledore wouldn't dare play the game you are."

"I'm not powerful I'm desperate." Her voice was week as she turned and faced him. She sat up and pulled her knees close to her.

He got up and kneeled by her. He took her head in his hands and kissed her forehead. "I don't think less of you for trying but you are over your head."

She nodded, her voice hurt to talk. To many memories in her head, most of these she kept locked up.

"Keaira?" He looked into her eyes. She looked up at him. He was expecting tears but there wasn't any. He kissed her deep and hard. She moaned some as he pulled her closer. He lowered her to the floor as he laid on top of her.

"Do you want me?" She asked him.

"You tell me." Severus had his eyes locked with her.

"Legilimens" She whispered.

She saw his whole life before her, he didn't fight her or stop her from seeing anything. She saw him as a lonely little boy, his meeting Lily and starting school. She saw a boy that looked like Harry torturing him. He had called the red head girl Lily a Mudblood. His trying to win her back and her marrying Potter. His role with the death eaters and turning to the order. He held Lily's body as Harry cried and was watching over Harry in school. His whole life went through her head. She came to her the first night. How he noticed her, he wanted nobody since Lily. His locked up parts were too strong for her to break. She saw how he was shocked and upset to see her as a spy. He wanted her, his body and his mind need her. He wanted her body under his and her in his bed every night. She broke the connection and smiled at him.

"Well? Do I want you?"

"Yes" She grabbed him and brought him close to her. "Take me tonight." She whispered in his ear.

"Keaira you are a virgin, I would be signing my death warrant and yours."

"I don't care, I will figure something out when it gets time for the wedding."

"Are you sure you want it with me?"

"Yes"

He sat up looking down at her laying on the floor. She took her shirt off as she laid there. She didn't have anything on under her shirt. His hands moved to massage her chest, he pinched each nipple and watched as it grew. He leaned his mouth down on the left one and started to lightly lick it as she moaned. Her body started wiggling under him as he moved to the next one and started sucking it lightly. She smiled as he raised his head and looked at her. His hands started unbuttoning her pants as his mouth and tongue went back to work on her breasts. As he pulled them down he noticed she had nothing on underneath.

"Were we expecting today?" He looked at her as his hand started rubbing between her legs.

"No, I didn't feel like underwear today." She got out as she was moaning.

His finger started rubbing her, she leaned her head back as let out a sound. His was biting her nipples lightly as his rubbing increased. She pushed his hand away and pushed him back. She climbed on top of him, he could feel her heat while her hips were rocking back and forth. Her mouth was lightly sucking on his neck as she worked her way down to his nipples. He let out a loud growl as she bit his nipple, the pain was sharp. She kissed and sucked her way down his firm stomach.

"Not tonight." He growled "Keaira" As he grabbed her and brought her near him. "This will hurt a lot at first and I don't have anything here that will stop it from hurting. Are you sure you don't want to wait?"

"No, now." Her eyes were in a daze. She need it now.

"Lay on your back." He ordered and she followed. "Open your legs wide"

He climb on her and placed her hand over her stomach. She felt it flip for a second. "Contraception spell." He said as she nodded.

"You can scream if you need to." He saw her starting to bite her lip.

He started pushing into her, she whimpered some as he went slowly in. He pulled out some and pushed in bit further this time stretching her to fit him. He watched as she was fighting off the pain. He pulled out and pushed in feeling her tightness around him. He bent down to her ear. "Put your arms around my neck, and after this it will feel better I promise." Her arms went around his neck as he pulled out some and with one large thrust she let out a small scream in his ear. He waited for a moment letting her recover from the pain. He started moving as she had a tear fall down her harder now and pushing further into her.

"Better." He looked down at her, she nodded.

"Harder" She moaned

Her hips were pushing back now and he was matching her speed. He felt her tighten around him as her back was arching, he knew she was ready to cum.

"Are you going to cum for me, princess?" He whispered in her ear. He was going to explode any moment. She was tightening around him and he couldn't take much more.

"I'm cumming Severus." She screamed. He felt her body tighten, it was all he needed.

They laid naked on the floor trying to catch their breath in each other's arms for a while. She sighed. "Are you ok, Keaira?" He was worried she was regretting what happened. He felt her in his mind, it was like she was tiptoeing through as not to disturb him.

"I don't want to be married off." His heart broke looking into her eyes.

"I don't know how we could stop it." He held her tighter.

"I could marry you." She whispered into his ear. "I could talk our Lord into it."

"Keaira." He pulled out of her embrace.

"I have never asked him for anything."

"Keaira!" His voice was getting louder as he was sitting up looking at her still lying in front of him.

"Maybe I could give him information on the Order for it."

"ENOUGH KEAIRA!" He stood up. "I told you already he will never agree to it, now no more. We need to get back to school." She was crying looking at him. "Keaira, please not now." He leaned down and pulled her up to him. "Get dressed we need to go." They both grabbed their clothes and after a cleaning spell got dresses. He apparate her to the dungeon.

"May I stay here tonight?" She asked in almost a whisper

He hugged her, he never wanted her to leave him. He picked her up and carried her over his shoulders to his bed. They laid naked that night holding each other.

"Are you mad at me about Igor?" She asked him looking into his eyes.

"I'm worried you will be hurt in the end. I'm upset you didn't tell me your secrets."

"My secrets keep me alive." She said as she put her head on his chest. He understood that his secrets kept him alive also.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hope you enjoy and sorry for the small spelling mistakes. I don't have a Beta. **

* * *

Early Tuesday morning Keaira was woken by her mark hurting, she turned and pushed Severus some.

"Severus, I have to go." She got of bed and was putting her pants and tank top on.

"Ok." He mumbled and turned over.

"Severus! I'm being summoned." Keaira was pushing him awake.

Severus jumped out of bed and looked at his arm and back at her. "He isn't sending for me." She gulped some and nodded her head. "I can't go with you, be careful and come back to me." He kissed her as she was pulled to the Dark Lord.

Keaira opened her eyes and saw Him standing in front of her. "My Lord." She fell on one knee in front of him.

"Rise my little dark one." He raised her off the floor. "You remember Lucius and MacNair?"

"My Lord how could I forget MacNair?" She sneered at the man across from her. "Monsieur Malfoy always a pleasure. Where is Severus?" She was looking around the room, she didn't want him to know she had just came from his bed.

"I am sending you with Lucius and Walden on a mission my child. Do you have your wand?"

"Yes, I do but I'm not dressed for a mission." She looked at him.

"Have no fear my child I have you some clothes in the other room. Change quickly and I will tell you what I expect of you."

Keaira went into the room he had pointed to, she changed into the clothes that were back there. She didn't have time to get a message to Severus to let him know but what would she tell him. She had no idea how long she was going to be gone or even where she was going. The shirt was a size to small but it did fit. It was a black t-shirt and her pants were black and he gave her black boots. She pulled her hair back into a bun and exited the room.

"My child you are ready." He grabbed her hand. "Your friend Krum, he bought his wand from Mykew Gregorovitch?"

"Yes my Lord, he did mention it." _A few hundred times_; she thought.

"Would he know where the wizard is now?"

"He might but I doubt he would tell me." She watched as he started pacing.

"I thought your mother said you were close?" He was standing in front of her.

"He didn't understand that Igor was dangerous."

"I understand but I need that information. I am sending you to get that information from him." He sat down in front of her. "I hope you understand what this mission means."

She got on one knee in front of him. "I do my Lord." She stood and left with Lucius and MacNair.

"Fucking great now we have to babysit." MacNair looked down at her.

"Silence your tongue you are talking about our Master's daughter." Lucius grabbed Keaira hand and moved her closer to him. "Do you have your license to apparate yet?" She shook her head as he held out his arm for her. She grabbed it and held on tightly as they apparated in front of a hotel. She wasn't sure where they were but it didn't look like London. "Walden, keep an eye for the boy." MacNair bowed and sneered at Lucius as he led Keaira into the hotel.

"Witamy na szczęśliwą hippogryph. Czy mogę pomóc? W_elcome to the Happy Hippogryph. Can I help you?_ " An older women behind the desk looked at them. She had grey hair and wore dark purple robes with hundreds of bracelets on her arms.

"My wife and I are looking for a room." Lucius held Keaira closer.

"English, I am sorry. Wife?" The women looked at Keaira and back at Lucius. "I warn you we run a clean hotel sir." The women was still glaring at Keaira.

"My dear lady I assure you this child is my bride and that is none of your business." He threw a bag of gold on the counter in front of her. "That should be enough to cover your concern." The women nodded and handed him the book to fill out.

"Jaka część Polski jesteśmy? _What part of Poland are we in_?" Keaira smiled at the women.

"Moje dziecko jesteś polskiego? _My child are you polish?"_ Keaira saw Lucius standing glaring at her.

"No, I'm Bulgarian. We just moved a lot as a child." She smiled at the women who was handing Lucius keys.

"You are close to Słupsk, didn't he tell you where you were going?" The witch was glaring at Lucius.

"I moved during Apparition and we ended up here. Slupsk? Do you know a wizard by the name of Wilensky?"

"How do you know Wilensky?" The old women looked scared at the name.

"Friend of my mothers. Don't worry about it, thank you for the room." She grabbed Lucius hand as they left the room. "We are married? That will come to a shook to Narcissa." She whispered as the headed up the stairs. They enter the small room, it was done in greens and pinks. The bed cover had pink roses on it and the curtains were a lime green and white checked. The wood floors creaked as they moved through the room. The room had enough room for a small bed, dresser and one pink chair. A door in front of the bed was painted pink, Keaira opened it. It was a pink bathroom, down to the pink rug in front of the pink tub. "Cute, looks like a little girls room." She closed the door.

"Blasted witch did this on purpose." He threw his cane onto the bed. "Who is Wilensky? When you mentioned his name the color left that bloody witch's face."

Keaira heard him but she was looking out the window. "Krum is playing here tonight isn't he?"

"You didn't answer me." He grabbed her by her shoulder.

"Wilensky was a huge follower of His, I don't know if he is alive but if he is he might help us." She looked at him. "Did you think I turned us over to that women?" He looked at her and relaxed as he let go of her. "I know about the Order if that's what you are worried about."

"How?" He looked scared, she was sure that was the first time in his life.

She sighed. "Don't worry but I have known for a while and haven't turned you in yet. Now what is the plan to get this information from Krum?"

"He wants us to use any means at our disposal. I never heard of Wilensky from the last war, are you sure he is a follower." He sat on the edge of the bed looking at her.

"Yes, he just kept it hidden. How long will this take you think?" She had her arms crossed standing across from him.

"Severus wouldn't be worried yet."

"I never said anything about Severus." She turned to look out the window. She felt his arms go around her waist as his mouth was near her ear.

"You don't have to princess you both light up when you look at each other." His mouth moved to her neck and started kissing. She tried to pull away as he held her closer. "I don't care who you think you want, you will have my son." He tightened his grip.

She was trying to breathe and not moan, his mouth was as talented as Severus'. "If you turned to the Order why do you care I marry your son?"

"I went to the Order so I wouldn't go back to Azkaban when you were found on our floor almost dead." He turned her around so she was looking at him. "I have wanted you since the night I saw you. I want you but I can't have you. I will not make you a mistress, no you my dear deserve to be a wife." He looked down at her smirking. "I wish it could be mine but it will be my son's." His mouth pushed against hers, she was trying to push him off but the way he held her arms she couldn't. "I can see why Severus wants you, you are addictive." He pulled off her lips. He let her go as he looked over her body. "I would try for more but I want you to want me first. Against popular opinion I do not take women against their will and my dear princess you have a will." He bowed low and apparated out of the room.

She looked at the room and thought of what just happened. In one moment Lucius was snogging her senseless and the next he was leaving her confused and alone. She wasn't going to let this man get to her. If they were going to spend some time here she was going to find some answers. She didn't want to go past that women downstairs but maybe she could find another way out of the room. She made it to the street without the women seeing her. She didn't like that women, she was nosy. She made her way down the street, it was early morning and the vendors were setting up their carts and stalls. She was looking into a window of a store that said it sold unicorn blood, when an old man touched her shoulder. He had long white hair, blue eyes and a crooked smile. His robes were tailor made black velvet, his shirt under it was cream colored with ruffles. His fingers were long and thin, and his nails were yellowed much like his teeth.

"You look like a child I once knew." The man spoke to her after looking her over.

"I should, it's me Keaira, Uncle Krampus." She looked at him.

His smile widen as he looked at her. "Keaira, have you come to visit an old man?" He held his arm out for her.

"Yes and no." He stopped at looked at her. "I was sent here to get our Lord information and when I found out where I was I knew I had to see you." He smirked at her.

"So your whore of a mother made sure to plant herself near him this time. My dear child it pains me to hear you call him your Lord." He patted her hand.

"Then I should not have been raised around those who spoke highly of him my whole life." She smiled at him as he nodded at her. "I need to find out where a wand maker named Gregorovitch is."

"The blasted fool is going after the Elder Wand then." He shook his head as the stood in front of a small cottage. The gate was painted white and had rose gardens in it.

"I see you still like roses. I remember when you brought me the roses for my fifth birthday." She kissed his cheek.

"I remember such a small child standing in front of me, I assume you have found out?" She nodded her head. "How is your mother?"

"I'm hoping soon gone from this world. She is testing the Dark Lord's patience greatly." She walked into his home, it was small and sparsely furnished.

"We have trained you well then. Plotting against your mother, I am as proud as a father would be." He showed her to the kitchen. She sat down. "Tea?"

"Please. I don't want them going after Krum for the information but if you don't help I'm going to have to get it from him."

"You didn't listen to the one rule I tried to teach you, don't get attached." He shook his head at her as he was fooling with a pot on his stove. "I heard about Lance."

"I watched him die, I watched as they tortured him. He made me promise to take them all down."

He sat down across from her. "Are you? Going to take us all down? You can you know, you're are powerful enough to do it." He sat back and looked at her. "Leave it to Tom to screw up, you are as bad as that Potter boy. He made his own enemy with that boy."

"I teach the Potter boy, I don't see the big deal with him." She leaned back and pulled out her crumbled box. "May I?"

"So Muggle." He sneered as she lit her cigarette. "I forgot you were a teacher now, I keep seeing the small, dirty girl." The kettle was blowing as he got up from his chair and poured them both a cup of tea.

He handed it to her. "So Muggle." She smiled as she took it from his hand.

"Still so mouthy." He laughed as he sat down.

"I asked the lady at the hotel about you, the blood drained from her face. I'm I right to think you are still feared?"

"Fear is power and yes I am still feared. Not in His circle anymore, I am no longer important since I have retired but I am still blamed when something evil is done."

"Rightly so."

He laughed some. "Back to your problem, who did you come with?"

"Lucius Malfoy and MacNair." She sneered at the last part.

"MacNair hurt you?" He leaned forward on the table.

"Yes and I want this to be his last mission." She looked at him.

"Without your mother making you can you kill him?"

She thought for a moment and smiled at him. "Yes."

"That is the girl I trained, let's plan how we are going to get your information and kill MacNair without your pretty Krum being hurt."

* * *

Lucius was pacing the room for hours, he was going to floo Severus and see if she was there but he didn't want his friend to know that he was alone with her in a room. Two bloody hours she had been gone and if he was a man that would allow himself to curse he would be right now. Where did that blasted girl run off to when he left the room? He thought when he returned she would be thinking everything over. Maybe not give herself to him at that moment but agree with some of what he had said. When he returned she was nowhere to be found, he sent MacNair to the market to see if she wondered off there. He heard the knob to the room turn and stopped as she entered the room followed by an old man.

"Oh good Lucius you are back. May I introduce you to Krampus Wilensky?" The older wizard bowed.

"Lucius Malfoy, I remember hearing many things about you while I was in more prominent service to our Lord."

"Krampus? The wizard we had on the inside as a diplomat in England? Your knowledge of Dark Magic was legendary back in the day." Lucius grabbed his hand. "How do you know Keaira?"

"I helped raised her at one point." He was playing with her hair.

"One of my many Godfathers, you came here to tell Lucius what you know." She knew he was using her at the moment. She had slipped into his mind and saw his plan he was going to claim her as his and use her to take down the Dark Lord. Then he was going to place her in power, if she wanted that power it would have been a good plan.

"The wand maker you are looking for has been in hiding since the Dark Lord's return. He is being guarded around the clock and you must get rid of his guards. He is further north, your Krum will not know where he is. Give me a day or more and I will send word where he is." Krampus looked at Lucius and turned to Keaira. "My dark one, be careful in this city and with him. I will contact you in a day with the information." He kissed the top of her head and walked out the door.

Lucius looked at her. "Is that where you were for two hours?"

"Yes I ran into him in the market and went home with him. I trust him and I believe he will get the information we need." She smiled up at him. "We will be stuck here a few more days, I was going to owl Severus where I am so they don't worry about the classes." She turned and left out of the room. She called from the hall. "You should come with me to look like a couple going on a stroll." He walked out of the room muttering under his breath.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hope you are enjoying still. **

* * *

The eagle she sent made it by evening to Severus as he was heading to bed, he couldn't concentrate on his classes. His mind was on her and where she was. He should have taken her to be tested for apparition before her birthday, he should have told her he loved her before she left. He was going to let her push the Dark Lord into them being married when she gets back, if she gets back. He was sitting in front of his fireplace when he heard a banging on the door. He grumbled as he got up hoping it wasn't Parkinson again complaining about Draco. Two hours ago she was crying that he called her Astoria during sex, he did not want to hear it again. He opened the door and was surprised to find Hermione standing on the other side.

"Miss. Granger now is not a good time." He sneered at her as he went to close the door.

"I know what Professor Vladislava is." She called out as he swung the door open and dragged her in. He slammed it behind her and glared at her.

"How do you know she is a Death Eater?" He was testing to see how much she knew.

"Dumbledore told me today." She was looking up at with.

"What else did he say?"

She looked confused. "Isn't that she is a missing Death Eater turned Order member enough?"

"Yes." He looked at her and motioned for her to walk into his quarters. "She left early this morning, I have had no word on her yet." He sat back in front of the fire.

"You're her handler, that's what Dumbledore said." Hermione was looking around the room. "Has this happened before?"

"Not this long." He looked at her, he could see Hermione cared about Keaira.

"But she came back alright the last time right?"

He shook his head. "That's the time she missed the week of classes and took almost three weeks to become normal."

"He tried to kill her didn't he?" Her eyes were wide looking at him. He nodded at her. "I'm sorry Professor Snape." They heard a tapping at his window. He got out of his chair and opened the window an owl flew in. On the side of the owl had a sign that said express. He took the note off the leg and got the owl a treat. He opened the letter and just stared at it.

_Severus,_

_ Having fun in Poland with Lucius. I know that's not where we were supposed to be heading on our honeymoon but I messed up. Lucius sends his love and I can't wait to get back home. Having fun and will pick something up for you. Give my love to your Hermione._

_ Lots of love_

_Keaira Malfoy. _

"What the hell is this?" He held the letter out as Hermione walked over. "She married him, I don't understand. What did they do with Narcissa?"

Hermione took the letter and looked at it. "So, Mr. Malfoy is out of jail." She looked up at him.

"Of course he is out stupid child. I don't understand what she was talking about." He stopped and looked at Hermione. She was still examining the letter and looked at him. "Never mind, get out of my rooms Miss. Granger."

"Professor Snape, have you ever heard Professor Vladislava's class on a magic in letters?"

"No, now please leave."

"Please listen, the spell is old and not used anymore but with the right spell you can hide the real contents of a letter and have something else showing. I think this is why she mentions me in the letter. You say the counter spell and the letter should revile what you wrote." Hermione pulled out her wand and waved it over the letter. A light came off the letter and the words moved on the paper. He grabbed it from and her and looked at the letter.

_My Severus,_

_ I am sorry but I must be away for a few days. I will try and stay safe. We are in Poland trying to find a wand maker. I'm here with Lucius and MacNair. Please feed Apep while I'm gone. The owl is waiting for a reply and have Hermione charm the note so what you wrote will only be seen by me. How do I keep Lucius hand's to himself?_

_ Yours always and forever._

_Keaira Vladislava_

He smiled at Hermione as he sat down and started writing. He and Lucius was going to have a talk when they got back.

Keaira was reading the letter from Severus again, it had been two days but they had heard from Krampus he was close to finding the wand maker. Severus told her in his note he had no idea how to keep Lucius' hands to himself but he would ask Narcissa since they hadn't been together in years. She laughed at that part of the note, she could see he was trying to keep her sprits going. She could see his sarcasm all over the letter.

Her plan to keep Krum safe didn't work because MacNair had gotten ahold of him and questioned him. He wasn't badly injured but it was another reason he would never trust her again. Krampus was right he had no idea where the wand maker was. She heard the water stop in the bathroom and hid the letter in her pocket as Lucius came out of the room.

"How much longer are we to stay in this bloody room?" He looked at her but she was sure he wasn't talking to her.

"It could be worse, the safe house we lived in when I was nine I had to share a bed with eight and it was this size. I was thrilled to have a bed. Most of the time I had to sleep on the floor." She grabbed a book she had him buy her that morning.

"That witch downstairs looks at me like I'm a pervert." He sat next to her on the bed.

"That's because she thinks you are screwing a witch not of age and she is sure we are not married." She looked over her book at him.

He smiled at her, he wasn't pushy with it but he did like to remind her he was there. He was ready to help any problem she had. "Well, I have always hated to blame for something I didn't do."

"MacNair is out of his room again, maybe you should go out and see why."

"So I could have that witch look at me again, anyway I want to kill that bastard for hurting you." He moved away from her some. "Have you given any thought about marrying Draco?"

"I would but the Dark Lord is picking out my husband. I have no say on any of this." She smiled at him. "We could walk the market place again if your board?"

"We should stay, I spend too much every time we go to the market."

"I don't ask you to buy me any of the stuff you have."

"No you don't but I love the way your face lights up when I buy you a stupid piece of junk jewelry." He stroked her cheek, she leaned her head into his hand without thinking. "Or how you squealed and jumped up and down when I bought you that book this morning." She kept her face hidden behind the book to try and hid the smile. He sighed as he watched her. "Do you love Severus?"

"I don't know, he said I am too young to understand love." She never moved her head out of her book. "Maybe we could find a muggle town and walk around." He shoot her a look of contempt. "Maybe not." She shrugged.

"Severus was always a romantic." He said flatly. "That's why you need me I could show you love." He sighed again. "I'm sorry that is why you need Draco."

"You know this about your son how?" She looked over her book

"I trained him." His mouth went for her neck, two days together and he know he could make her moan by kissing her there.

"Lucius." She tried not to moan but he had a way of knowing where to kiss her and how. "Stop." She giggled at him as she smacked him.

He looked into her eyes. "My wife would give me a divorce if you choose me." Keaira face froze, pure-blood families never divorced. "One day my dear you will be my daughter in law or my wife which ever you choose." He stood up and stretched. They heard a pecking at the window, he opened it and removed the letter from the bird's leg.

He looked up from the letter. "Get dressed, he found him." He left the room to get MacNair as she got dressed. She left the room, Lucius and MacNair were talking in the hall as she walked up to them.

"MacNair is going to check out first, we will give him some time and then we will. I will apparate us where Krampus told us to." He looked down at her. "We need to get rid of those protecting Gregorovitch, can you summon the others?"

"Our Lord said I could, how many are protecting him?"

"Krampus said at least a dozen and all trained. Once we get rid of those protecting the wand maker we will call the Dark Lord." She nodded as they watched MacNair walk down the hall. "You can stay here and when it's over I can come and get you?" She thought she saw compassion in his eyes.

"No I will go." He did care about her in a way.

"I don't want to see you almost dead again." He moved a piece of her hair out of her face.

"Lucius, do you want me to summon Draco?" He looked at her and nodded.

"Time to go." He grabbed her arm as the left the hall. She felt she was being pulled by her stomach as the apparated in a field.

Krampus was waiting for them as he walked to meet them. "I sent MacNair to scout out the house again it's just through those trees is at least a dozen people guarding him."

"Why so many?" She looked at him.

"He knows the Dark Lord is looking for the wand, now if he has it or not is not the point, and when he finds him he will kill him to get the information or the wand."

"The Elder wand is a fairytale." She laughed some as she saw the other two look at her. "It is isn't it?"

"The Elder wand is real child and if he gets ahold of it he will be unstoppable." Krampus looked upset while he was talking.

MacNair made his way back through the trees. "Close to a dozen." He was out of breath.

Keaira nodded and placed her wand to her mark and sent out a message that she needed help. Her mark burnt some but not as bad as when on the other end. Within seconds they had over a dozen masks looking at them. She smiled at Lucius when she was done. Another apparated into their group, she knew the robes and the mask at this point. He came up to her and kneeled.

"My Princess." She tried to hide her smile as she looked at him. "You do not have a mask." He removed his and handed it to her. "Wear mine." She saw his face, he was able to look at her in the eyes. She stayed looking at him as Lucius explained what was happening.

Lucius voice broke her thoughts. "Keaira go with Draco around the back and take out the guards there." She nodded at him.

Severus grabbed her hand and squeezed it. He was in her mind. "If you need me call my name, do you understand." She nodded as she placed Severus mask on her face and ran behind Draco.

The crouched behind some bushes, Draco grabbed her hand. "How was dealing with my father?"

"He has lots of hands." She whispered back at him. "How many do you see back here?"

"At least four, I take two and you take two." She could feel his breath on her neck. "Can you run?"

"Forever." All she could see was his eyes under his mask.

"Let's run." He grabbed her hand as they ran to the house. They started shooting off spells at the guards standing outside. Draco was hit in the side by a spell, Keaira let a fire spell lose and she watched as the fire engulfed the man that shot the spell at Draco. He was screaming in pain as the fire burnt him. They ran inside the house and the idea there was only a dozen was off in estimation, it was closer to three dozen. Spells were flying everywhere, Draco never let go of her hand as they ran from room to room screaming spells. It felt like a mad house, she tripped over a body and looked down. MacNair was laying on the floor, his eyes were opened but he was gone. Well she didn't have to kill him. Draco was hit and fell on the floor she was over him trying to wake him up when she felt hands pulling her off the floor.

"Uncle Krampus, I can't get him awake." She was looking at the man.

"He will wake up soon, the spell I hit him with will only last a few minutes." He was dragging her out of the house. "I killed MacNair for you."

"Uncle Krampus where are we going?" She was trying to jerk out of his arms.

"Child don't talk or try to move." He was whispering in her ear. "I am not opposed to killing you." She smiled as he turned around; _I'm not opposed to killing you either._ She dropped Severus mask in the clearing as he apparated them away.

"Lucius." Severus was screaming as the house was cleaned out, they had secured Gregorovitch in the basement. Lucius ran to his friend.

"Severus, have you seen Draco?"

"No, I'm looking for Keaira."

"Lucius, Severus." They heard Bella voice cracking calling them as they ran to her. "Is this what you are looking for?"

"Draco." Lucius picked him off the floor. Draco was holding his head, it was spinning. "Where is Keaira?"

"I was holding her hand as we were running, spells where being shot everywhere. She had just tripped over MacNair, I turned to check on her and that's all I remember."

"We can't tell Him." Bella sneered at Lucius.

"I agree, have a few search outside for her. Severus and I will search in here." Bella nodded and called a few to follow her.

"Severus, He will be here soon."

"I know. Draco check in the basement, Lucius check this floor and I will check upstairs." Severus was swearing under his breath. He was making his way through the last room when they heard Nott calling outside for them to come. Severus was the first one outside and saw Nott holding his mask.

"We found it in the clearing and two sets of tracks."

"Severus, He will be here. We have to tell him." Lucius looked at the mask in Nott's hand.

"He will kill Draco for losing her." Severus looked at Draco in the doorway.

"It's ok." Draco looked at his father and godfather. "I will do what I can to help find her and if that means telling Him I lost her, so be it." He turned into the house. Severus held his mask looking at the sky; _where are you?_


	19. Chapter 19

**Hope you enjoy**

* * *

Keaira opened her eyes in a dark room chained to a bed. Her whole body was hurting as she tried to move. She couldn't see much but it smelled formilor to her. She knew screaming wasn't going to work, she had to figure out where she was. She could hear him enter before she could see him.

"How is the Princess feeling?" She could hear the hatred in his words.

"I'm hurting you bastard, I have a name."

"How about Keia, that's what Lance called you. Do you let anybody call you that anymore?" She was starting to make the outline of his body.

"Let me go." She yanked on her chains.

"Imagine my surprise when I checked to make sure I could bind you with blood and found out you are no longer innocent. Let me guess your dear Lance or maybe Krum. Who would have thought you would turn out into a whore like your mother."

"Go to hell, Krampus." She spit at him, his hand met her face. She could feel blood in her mouth.

"You fucking whore." He was leaning into her face. "Since you're not a virgin I see no point of waiting to take you." He climbed on top of her. "It's simple, after I am done with you I will unchain you long enough to be bond to you. After that I will control everything you do, I will bring you to power and we will make them burn as you put it together." His mouth was on her neck as she was trying to get away from him. He had her chained down tight. "Stop fighting me." He growled as he back handed her. "Where were we oh yes you will be the new Dark Mistress." His tongue entered her mouth, she bit down. "Fucking bitch." He sat up looking at her holding his mouth. "I will teach you who your new master is." She didn't see anything but felt his fist meet her jaw. She felt him opening her legs, she knew what was going to happen next.

"Wait." She could feel him stop. "What happens if this is what I want? Unchain me and I will come willingly."

"Why the change of heart?"

"I don't like to be tied down and what you are offering is close to what I have been trying to do."

"If this is a trick I will kill you." She could hear him hiss.

"You can't kill me, the plan won't work without me." She felt the chains fall of her body, he was sitting on his knees over her.

"Now give yourself to me." He laid on her as he was trying to move between his legs.

"Let me be on top?" She smiled up at him, she knew he couldn't see.

"This is better, the whore wants to play." She started laughing as she pushed him over onto his back.

She leaned down on his chest and whispered in his ear. "How about this for fun." She waved her hand; he started wiggling under her as his body being chained to the bed. She started laughing as he was pulling against the binds. "Stop fighting me you fucking whore." She screamed at him and smacked him across the face.

"You bitch." He spit at her as she was laughing, her fist made contact with his jaw.

"Accio knife." She held her hand out as she felt the metal in her hand. He was screaming at her as she traced the blade across his chest. "You talk too much." She waved her hand over his mouth, his tried to talk and nothing was coming out. "Silencing charm. Now you will listen for once. Do you think I forgot how you held me down as mom cut blood traitor into my skin? I knew you were going to do this since the day in the hotel. I will not have a master!" He tried to scream as he felt the knife start cutting into his skin. Pain was rushing through his body as the knife kept carving into his skin. "Accio wand." His wand flew into her hand. "Lumos." The wand tip lit up, he was covered in blood and so was she. He was glaring at her trying to talk. "Cat got your tongue?" She started laughing again, she was sure he was calling her some names. "Are you ready to burn?" She bent down into his ear, she leaned up and saw his eyes. They were huge looking at her. "You didn't think I would forgive you?" She got off of him and looked around the room, she found her clothes on the floor. "You will be fine while I get dressed right?" She winked at him and walked into another room.

She knew when she got some light where she was, she was at the safe house in Germany. She cleaned off some of the blood and looked in the cracked mirror. This was one of the better houses they lived in, it had a floor. The wood floor was cracked and some boards were missing. The house had four room, other than the bathroom and kitchen the other two rooms were used as bedrooms when she was little. She could tell it hadn't been lived in for years but the smell of blood was still in the house. She wondered if that smell ever went away. She looked at herself, she had a black eye and blood on her face. Her body was sore from him but she had been worse. She made sure her wand was still in her pants pocket before she cracked his in two. He wouldn't be needing his anytime soon. She walked out of the bedroom, he was still bleeding from the words that were carved into him. She picked up the knife from the floor where she dropped in and straddled him again.

"Ready to play some more." She smiled down at him. After an hour he passed out on her, his body couldn't take the pain of her carving into his flesh anymore. Down his arm she carved rapist, on his upper thigh she had carved bastard and across his stomach she carved the words Half-Blood. She stood up on the bed and looked down at him, she knew a part of her should feel something. She was covered in his blood but all she could feel was hatred for the man under her. He had held her down and let her mother carve into her, he had been the first one to cut her inner thighs as a child and suck some of her blood, and he was the one she trusted as her secret keeper. When Lance came to her wanting to run she had made him her secret keeper, while she watched Lance on the floor dying she knew he was the only one who could have turned them in.

She started kicking him awake. "Uncle Krampus." She was singing his name like she use to as a child. "Time to wake up." She let his binds go as she jumped off the bed. "Come on you bastard get up." She smacked his face as his eyes opened some. "I let your binds go but I broke you wand. Get dressed, I'm done playing." He tried to sit up but was too weak.

"What have you done?" His voice was horsed as he looked at her. She flicked her wand and he had his pants on.

"What I told you I was going to do, now the question is do you want me to kill you or my father?" She crossed her arms.

"I could have made you great." He snarled at her as he tried again to sit up and failed.

"Crucio." She pointed her wand at him as a red light came from her wand. He started screaming in pain on the bed. She let up and looked at him. "I will say this again; me or my father?"

"Whore." He spit at her.

"Fine, daddy it is." She grabbed him as she thought about the house they had been at a few hours ago and touched her mark. She knew the Dark Lord would be there by now, she could only hope she would not be hurt for what she did.

* * *

Lucius and Severus watched as Draco was screaming on the floor in front of them, they couldn't stop what was happening. He had already killed two of the younger ones when they informed him she had gone missing and that Krampus was also missing. Bella was crackling as Draco was hit with another round of spells from the Dark Lord. It was all Severus could do to keep Lucius from killing the witch.

"Lucius, your son disappoints me." The Dark Lord raised his wand. "There is only one punishment for those who disappoints me. Avada." Lucius was jerking from Severus grip when they heard her voice.

"My Lord." The room turned to her standing near them covered in blood, her face cut and bruised. On the floor next to her was a crumbled Wilensky. "I fancy Draco, please don't kill him."

"My child." He hissed as he looked down at Wilensky.

"I brought you a gift." She kicked Krampus. "He betrayed you, he was going to marry me and have me kill you. I would become a Dark Mistress and rule with him playing puppeteer."

"I can see you are injured." Voldemort was looking down at Wilensky as he was talking to her.

"My Lord he rapped me while I was unconscious." She looked down at her shoes. Severus saw a smile on her face and entered her mind quickly. He saw the whole thing but Krampus was going to rape her but she turned it on him. She had lied to the Dark Lord and he was buying it. Severus laughed some, she had also fixed the problem of her not being a virgin when married off.

"Fucking bitch." Krampus looked up at her. "She lies my Lord." Lucius was stunned when she kicked him in the face with her boot. He didn't know she had that much rage in her, it turned him on to watch.

"You defiled my child?" The Dark Lord's voice echoed through the house. Death Eaters backed away some including Keaira. "Keaira, are you done playing with him?" He noticed the cut marks on Wilensky's body. Lucius noticed she had carved blood-traitor on his chest, damn the girl was good.

"Yes my Lord." She smiled at him. A green light left the Dark Lord's wand.

"Lucius and Severus take Draco and Keaira back to the Manor. Make sure she is ok Severus. I have a wand maker to talk to. Come my Bella." Bella clapped her hands and ran after Him.

Severus grabbed her as Lucius pulled Draco off the floor. "I was so worried." He whispered into her ear.

Keaira looked up at him. "I know, I have missed you." She whispered in his ear as they apparated into the Manor. A few hours of Narcissa fretting and making Lucius call the healer for both Draco and Keaira, Severus was able to take both of them back to the castle.

When they were in Severus rooms Keaira grabbed Draco and hugged him. Severus was snarling as he watched them.

She let go of Draco. "Thank you for not letting go of me." He just stared at her. "Now to bed or I bet Severus will take points." He nodded as he walked out of the room mumbling something under his breath. "Now for you." She turned to Severus, she placed her hands on the side of his face and brought him close and kissed him. She broke off watching his face for a reaction. "Are you ready to marry me now?" He nodded at her. "Good but I don't know about marrying you now." She winked as she let go of him. "You know Lucius made a lot of sense about marrying Draco or even making Narcissa divorce Lucius and marrying him." Severus was growling at her. "Maybe you need to remind me why I wanted to marry you to begin with." She took off running for his bedroom.

"Minx." He screamed as he took off after her, slamming his door.


	20. Chapter 20

**Enjoy**

* * *

The next day she walked into her classroom, Severus had told her Dumbledore had told her students she had family emergency to deal with. Her sixth year students were waiting for her as she entered in the class. She was looking forward to the next few weeks, she was going to start curses.

"Good Morning class." She said as she walked to the front of the room.

"Good morning Professor Vladislava." The class called out.

"Bloody hell, she has a black eye again." She looked over and saw Ron talking to Harry.

"Couldn't happen to a better teacher if you ask me." Seamus leaned in to Harry and Ron as they started laughing.

"Mr. Weasley, Mr. Potter and Mr. Finnigan, ten points each from Gryffindor." She glared at them as they sighed. She saw Draco in the back snickering. "Mr. Malfoy, I hope you are not snickering or it will be your points."

"No, Professor Vladislava." He winked at her, she rolled her eyes and smiled at him.

"The next three weeks we will be discussing curses that have been banned, I'm sure you all know the three unforgivable but there are many more in our world." She started walking down the rows. "Many feel, and I don't agree, they best way to stop these curses from being used is to not teach them. Yes, Mr. Potter?"

"If we don't know them we can't use them, I see that point." He glared.

"True but somebody is going to want to know them and find them. I believe in teaching them so everybody has the same knowledge. Does that make sense Mr. Potter?"

"I guess." He sneered at her.

"Good, let's turn to page 210 please." She started her class, she enjoyed teaching this part.

* * *

Severus had come as she was preparing for her last class, it was her first years. She enjoyed teaching them more than she did the older students.

"Severus what do I owe this pleasure?" She looked up from some books she was placing on the desks.

"I have something for you." He came up to her and smiled.

"I had that last night."

"Not that, here." He handed her a mask. "He sent it this morning for you." It was black and silver. The silver swirled around the eyes, it almost looked like flowers on the mask.

"It's pretty?" She just stared at Severus.

"You need one and the Dark Lord had it made for you." She nodded and tried to smile. "Oh, you need to see Dumbledore about what happened this week." He leaned down and kissed her cheek. She blushed some as he looked down at her. "Tonight?"

"I don't know, I'm still trying to figure out who to marry. Maybe I will spend the night with Lucius." She winked at him. He wanted to grab her at that moment but her first years were walking in. He growled at her as he swept out of the room.

* * *

She was sitting at her desk in her office grading papers when Harry walked in.

"Mr. Potter, how was your day?" She asked as she looked up from the papers.

"Fine. Got hit with a bludger at practice today." He was blunt with her.

"Oww. Did you see Poppy?"

"Yeah. Professor Vladislava I have a questions on horcruxes." He sat down in front of her; damn Dumbledore sending him back to her. Everybody in Gryffindor knew she favored Slytherin as much as Snape did. The only three who were taken with her was Ginny, Neville and Hermione. He and Ginny had a huge argument before he came. He saw Draco wink at her in class and she didn't take any points. The rumor was she was seeing Draco.

"Sure give me a second to finish this paper." She smiled some as her bent her head down. She looked up at him after a few minutes and leaned back. "What else can I tell you?"

"How does one destroy one? Can you?"

"Yes you can destroy one. It takes very strong magic. Magic that cannot be reversed." She leaned back some.

"What kind of magic?"

"The only real information says Magic that cannot be reversed. Only one had ever been made and that was rumored. I am sorry but on destroying one I don't have that much information. Anything else you need to know?"

"No, thanks." He stood up and was heading out of the room that's when he noticed the mask. It was on the bookshelf by the door, he turned and glared at her.

"Is something wrong Mr. Potter?" She looked over her papers.

"Nothing." He stormed out of her room, she shook her head and went back to grading.

_Dumbledore sent him a Death Eater for information, maybe he didn't know she was one. Now they had three or maybe four in the school. He was positive Draco was one and maybe even Blaise. He was going to talk to Hermione about this and keep her away from that women. He did what Dumbledore asked, that's all he could do. He wouldn't be doing anything with her again. _

She finished her last paper when she felt the pain, _SHIT!_ She had enough of him from the last week, maybe she could ignore and hope they would all go away. She was tired of this, when was this going to be over? She was heading to the Dungeon when Blaise ran up to her.

"Is it supposed to hurt this bad?" He whispered to her.

"When?" She looked at him.

"When you were gone." He gave her a half smile.

"I will kill you and Draco before this is over." She grabbed his hand and dragged him with her. She made it to the Dungeon by the time the pain felt as if it was ripping their skin. Draco and Severus was waiting for them as they walked in.

"When did he take the mark?" She was screaming at Draco.

"While you were gone." He was looking at Severus who shook his head and moved away.

"We need to go." Severus grabbed her around the waist. "We will talk about this later." She kissed Severus as he apparate all three of them to the Manor. Draco was glaring at Severus as they popped at the manor. Nagini was in the lounge in front of the fire but the Dark Lord wasn't. Bellatrix was standing in the corner smiling. Keaira learned if Bellatrix was smiling someone was going to die.

Keaira went up to the snake bent down and started whispering. The snake raised her head and nodded to Keaira. She smiled at it and petted its head. It followed her as she grabbed Draco's arm and went out into the garden.

"What do you think she is doing?" Narcissa came up behind Severus.

"I don't know but right now I wouldn't trust her." Severus was watching her and Draco talking. He watched as Draco smiled at her and nodded his head. He had thought she was joking about looking at a different husband maybe she wasn't joking. Draco kissed her cheek and walked back into the house, she leaned down to Nagini and winked at the snake. Nagini followed her back into the room as she made her way over to Bella. Lucius was over talking to him again, he heard nothing that was said as he watched her over his drink. Bella hated the girl but to see her grin at the girl and talk to her made him worry. They were still were waiting for the Dark Lord when Keaira walked over with a grin on her face.

Lucius started laughing as she had a huge grin on her face. "You look like Bella."

"Sorry" her face went somber "He caught my mother in bed with Grayback." She said quietly.

"So you were smiling why?" Severus asked when it hit him. "Keaira, does Bellatrix think he will kill her?"

"He killed Grayback already, and he is pacing his room right now. My mother is hiding in hers, deathly afraid to come out." She had that evil grin he saw with Krum. Merlin it was hot "One can only hope." Lucius looked at the child in front of him, he was taken by her darkness.

The snake lifted its head and slithered over to the door as the Dark Lord entered dragging Aneliya. She was screaming and trying to pull free. He threw her in the middle of the floor. Her hair was a mess, her dress was ripped and she was covered in blood. The Dark Lord grabbed Keaira and brought her next to him.

"Keaira, help me." She crawled towards Keaira.

The Dark Lord blocked her way. "Why would my child help you?"

"Your child?" Aneliya screamed as she stood. "You climbed one night on me and now she is your child?"

"You have no right to her. She is of my blood. She is the last Slytherin and my heir." He stormed at her as the house shook. "She carries my mark and you are nothing to her but whore. Keaira tell your mother where your loyalties lie."

Severus watched as her face changed, her eyes looked as if fire burned behind them. She slowly smiled at the women in front of her. "With you my Lord. Why would my loyalties lay with that thing?" She scrunched her nose as pointed to Aneliya.

"You bitch." Her mother spit in her face. "I raised you, I feed you, clothed you and took care of you for you to turn on me."

"How dare you defile me?!" Keaira screamed as she wiped the spit from her face. "You fucking cunt!"

It happened as if was in slow motion for Keaira. Her mother lunged at the Dark Lord and with one motion Keaira had pulled her wand up. Before she could reach him Keaira heard Avada Kedavra and the green light come out of her wand. Her mother was laying lifeless on the floor. The room was silent as they looked at the women on the floor. Severus turned to Keaira; she was staring at the body on the floor. She was like stone; no pain, remorse, or grief. He tried searching her mind and found she was gloating. He knew at that moment she was the Dark Lord's child. She was twisted and dark but at the same time loving and kind to those she cared for. It made him want her more. The Order might think he had turned from Dark Magic but he enjoyed those who practiced it much more than those on the other side.

Keaira recovered and bowed on one knee in front of her father. "I am sorry my Lord, please forgive me." She bowed her head.

"My princess." The Dark Lord picked her up from the floor. "Your mother caused what happened tonight. I know you will grieve for her but remember I am your family now." He lightly placed his arms around her. It was as if he hugged her he would break. He pulled back and looked into her eyes. "Don't think to ever cross me or that will be your body in the floor."

Keaira nodded and bowed to him. "I know who owns me; I belong to you. I am of your blood, I am _your_ child." She smiled at him, she knew he would enjoy that and for her plan to work to marry Severus she knew she had to be on his good side.

A table appeared and everyone was seated. She was placed between Severus and Draco, Blaise sat next to Draco. Severus was rubbing her upper thigh the whole time as Draco held her hand. She wasn't sure what he was talking about, she never paid any attention at these meetings. He was rambling for hours about the Elder Wand and how Dumbledore must have it, how Draco was coming with killing him, turning the giants and killing Potter. Before the table disappeared Nagini slithered over to the Dark Lord and hissed at him. Severus was standing near Cissa and Lucius wanting till the Dark Lord told them they could go when he saw Keaira disappear into the garden followed by the Dark Lord. Cissa grabbed his arm and pointed her head towards the garden. He wasn't the only one who saw.

"Make sure she is ok?" Cissa mouthed.

He crossed the room and stood near the garden door. Keaira was speaking parseltongue to the Dark Lord. He was nodding as she was speaking. Severus could tell the Dark Lord liked what he was hearing. When it was over he patted her head and walked in to the house. She was following him with a large smirk on her face.

"My friends" He hissed as he talked like a snake since his return. "I need more power and a wand will only give me magical power." He was walking around the room. "I need physical power now. We will meet in two nights and I will lay out my plan for ruling wizarding Europe. You are all dismissed." He and the snake walked out of the room.

"Snape I told you he was back. He needed to have true loyalty to be off the Potter kid." Bella was beaming and she hugged Cissa. Cissa was cringing as she was holding her. Draco walked up and grabbed Keaira's hand, Blaise was standing next to her as she laid her head on his chest. Lucius was watching Severus the whole time laughing into his drink at the looks Severus was giving both boys.

"Oh, Severus bring Keaira over this weekend." Narcissa walked over to her husband. "I have arranged for her to be tested on her apparition skills. That way she can get her licenses."

"I will. Lucius will you be there?" Severus turned to his friend.

"It is my home, why?"

"We need to talk about the last mission." Severus hissed.

"Oh course we do." Lucius took a drink.

Severus shook his head as he handed his glass to his friend, he marched over to where Draco, Blaise and Keaira were sitting. "Now up!" All three got to their feet as Severus grabbed Keaira's waist and apparated them back to school. "Bed now Draco and Blaise or I will take house points." Severus thundered and pointed out the door.

Draco was going to say something about needing Keaira's help to get her away from Severus but figured it was better to leave but he nodded his head and left. Keaira was sitting on his desk when he turned around. He was a across the room in a few steps and grabbed her by her arms.

"What did you do?" He sneered at her.

"I just told him physical power would bring him magical power faster." She snickered at him. "He took the idea and ran with it."

"I meant your mother?"

"Oh that. I don't know before I knew what was happening I said the words and she is dead." She was trying to hide her smile. "Severus, I'm free of her and the pain."

He held her closer, damn her she was going to get herself killed. "Keaira he will kill you if you are wrong about the power. Do you understand what you are playing with? This isn't Igor that you can make him do what you want." Severus was shaking her. "I won't lose you because you are being stupid."

She jerked from his grip. "I'm never stupid and I don't plan on dying during this war." He was looking down at the desk. She pulled his head up and smiled. "We will make it, after it's over maybe we can turn Spinner's End into a home for us?"

"You want to marry me?"

"Yes you fool, I did this all this to be on his good side to ask him." He hugged her, when it was over he would make Spinner's End into whatever she wanted. He let her go after a few minutes. She removed her boots and she jumped off his desk. She stood in front of him removed her teaching robes. She had on her black skirt and Krum shirt. As she walked to his room she removed her shirt and skirt. She had on matching red lace bra and panties that Lucius had bought her, he hadn't been happy Lucius was buying her underwear but seeing her in that made his heart beat harder. He needed to remember to thank his friend in the morning for the red set and ask if Lucius could replace them after he tore them off of her. She walked to his bedroom door, turned around, leaned on the door and looked at him "Are you coming to bed, sweetie?"

He ran to her grabbing her up in his arms, her legs wrapped around his waist. He knew they wouldn't be sleeping much that night.


	21. Chapter 21

**Sorry its been awhile but I've been put on bedrest with the baby. Enjoy and Happy late 4th. **

* * *

The next day Keaira made her way to see Dumbledore and tell him her plan. When she arrived with them last night she was so upset about Blaise she went to the snake to find out what happened. She swore she got more information from Nagini than anybody else at those meetings. After the snake told her he was forced to take the mark she told the snake she was going to find Draco. Keaira was anything but stupid. She knew _He_ was wanting to watch her interaction with Draco. The snake followed her outside with Draco. She told Draco about the plan Wilensky had to over throw the governments and put her in power. How he had a point but instead of using her they should figure out a way to get the Dark Lord on the throne. Her plan worked when _He_ took her outside to ask her some questions. She hadn't completely lied to Severus about what she said she didn't tell him was the Dark Lord had been in her mind and saw the plan she had in mind. As each Ministry fell his power would grow to the point he wouldn't need the Elder wand and Potter would fall to his power. If he ruled the wizarding world no one would care about the boy who lived, no one would ever question him again.

Keaira needed the Order to insure that not every Ministry would fall. Certain ones would, no doubt, but in one move she could wipe out most of his pieces. He would be hit hard and loss most of his power in his circle. To make it work she was going to have to play both sides carefully, she had to know what they were going to up against. She got to the statue outside his office. "Black toffee" was this week's password. He was sitting behind his desk when she came in.

"Ah, Keaira I was wondering when you would be in. Severus believes you might have influenced the Dark Lord into doing something that will aid his cause."

Severus had a big mouth in more ways than one.

"Yes I might have given him an idea but I think it will benefit us in the end." Keaira looked at Dumbledore. She noticed his hand. "Monsieur, what's wrong with your hand?"

"Cursed, my dear." He smiled "But thanks to you and your potion it is healing. Now your idea?"

"I gave him the idea to take the Ministry's. His power would be all over Europe, not just limited to here."

"My child, how will this help us?" He was studying her. Her mind was sharp he had to give her that.

"Simple, if the Ministries know ahead of time they have time to counter the action. The Dark Lord could lose many followers that way and only get a few ministries."

"If he doesn't get all the ministries he will come after you."

"He might, monsieur, but I don't think he will." She saw him studying her. "All I told him was physical power would get him magical power faster. He searched my mind and I let him see what I wanted him to."

He smiled, Severus was right she was smart. "My child this might work." He leaned back in his chair. "We need to find a way to know how many followers he has in each Ministry."

"I have an idea how but I need to think it over for a while." She leaned back. "I have some connections."

"Like the one you tortured and had Tom kill a few days ago?"

"Is there a problem with what happened?"

"No, I just think it was strange. He took you and he is the one ended up cut up and dead." He was watching her over his glasses.

"I don't like being touched." She smiled at him.

"I see." He leaned forward. "I'm thinking of giving you a new handler. With Moody gone and Severus worries about you a lot. You need someone who will watch you but understand your mind."

"Who do you have in mind, monsieur?" She was wondering what the old fool was up to.

"When do you see Tom again?" _Great he was answering her question with a question._

"One week."

"You will meet them after the meeting than." She stood up. "Good day Keaira." He waved as she left.

* * *

Narcissa had arranged for a teacher to come out to the Manor to teach apparition to Keaira and test her. Cissa had told her it was easier than going to the Ministry and have to answer all those questions. Severus was going to take her to the Manor but at the last minute the Dark Lord had summoned him. She was going to cancel the whole thing but Cissa was not hearing any of it and sent Lucius to get her. Draco was sitting in her room as she was getting dressed.

"I was thinking of a June wedding." Draco called out to her in the other room.

"That's nice you and Blaise finally tying the knot? He might not like the idea, he seems to like to watch Hermione a lot."

"No, I was thinking about us." Draco put down the book he was reading. "Do I come off as gay?"

"No but I couldn't figure out who you would be marrying unless it's Miss Parkinson." She walked out of her room in her black pants, black boots and black shirt. "I know how much you love her." He shudder, she started laughing. "How is Miss Greengrass?"

"Daphne is fine."

"I meant Astoria, since my party you two have been close."

"I like Astoria but I was planning our wedding."

"Why ours?" She looked at him as she sat in the chair near him. "You are a good friend but only a friend."

"My dad wants me to marry you, you know he likes you."

"He is so confusing and anyway what if I run off and marry Severus?"

"What does he have that I don't?"

"I think I love him."

"You could love me." He got out of his chair and kneeled in front of her. "It might not be love on either of our ends but we could learn to live together."

"We could be your parents." She sighed. "No matter who I marry will you still be my friend?"

"Oh yeah." He grabbed her pulling her out of the chair into his lap and kissed her.

"I see I came just at the right moment, don't mind me I'll sit here and watch." They pulled away as they looked up at Lucius smiling over them.

"Mr. Malfoy, I didn't hear you come in." Keaira was trying to stand but Draco kept pulling her down to his lap.

He sneered as he sat in the chair next to them. "I could see you were busy. Like I said don't mind me."

"We need to go, we will be late for the appointment if we don't leave soon." She smacked Draco as she stood up and fixed her clothes.

"My dear, a Malfoy never worries about other people's time. We only care about our own."

"That explains a lot about my classroom." She glared down at Draco. "But I'm not a Malfoy."

"Not yet." Draco spook as he stood up and grabbed her waist.

"We really need to go." She pulled out of Draco's embraced to be caught my Lucius.

"We will go don't worry." He purred in her ear. "You are always so nervous around me, why?"

"Mr. Malfoy." She started.

"Lucius my dear. Draco don't you think Keaira needs to relax around me."

"Father, my witch. Please back off." Draco grabbed her hand and pulled her closer.

"I am no one's witch!" She looked at Draco behind her. "I am not someone's property, I will have a husband not a master."

Lucius started laughing as he pulled his cane closer. "I told you Draco this one has the fire of a dragon. My boy you have your work cut out." He continued to laugh as he stepped into the fire place. "Coming my dear or do you and Draco need more time without your protector?"

Keaira could feel her cheeks burning. "I will follow, we are done here." She followed Lucius and stepped into the fireplace. Draco winked at her as she floo'd to the Manor.

She hated apparating but Severus told her it would be easier to get out of the castle then trying to make it to him. The wizard who taught her told her she was natural. The only issue was her smoke when she apparated, the wizard was almost killed by Lucius was he mentioned her soul was tarnished with death since her smoke was already black. Lucius promised they would obliviate the man when he left. She was relieved when he left, he asked her many questions she was sure had nothing to do with her apparating. Cissa had even arranged to have the testing wizard come to the house. Cissa had somehow gotten Keaira's birth record to prove she was 17.

"Miss. Riddle?" He looked up at her. "Where are your parents?"

"Um" She was starting to bite her thumb.

"Her mother passed, we are her godparents." Cissa stood next to Keaira glaring at the man.

"Where is her father?" He sneered at her.

"We don't know. Her father was never around." Cissa held her closer. "Is there a problem? If there is I could always call the Minister."

"No, Mrs. Malfoy no problem." He was looking her over birth record. "So your dad is a Muggle then?"

"Huh?" Keaira looked at him.

"He isn't listed, most of the time if the mother isn't married to the father and the father is a Muggle he isn't listed." He looked up and laughed. "Or have great contacts in the ministry and very powerful to keep himself off it. A lot of trouble not to take care of a child if you ask me."

"I don't remember asking you anything." She spouted off. She saw pride in Cissa eyes.

He glared at her and started the test. After three hours she had passed and was allowed to apparate. The testing wizard was still not thrilled with her and wasn't happy she passed. But he had to admit she did a good job. She apparated herself to Hogsmeade after convening Cissa she would be careful, she was sure Dumbledore hadn't lowered the charm for her yet. When she arrived she was greeted by Dumbledore.

"Miss. Riddle, how was your day?" He asked as he carried a bag from Honeydukes. "Have some candy."

"No monsieur, but merci. It was good, I can apparate and we only had to obliviate one person."

"The black smoke?" He looked over his glasses at her.

"Oui, the soul has a way of catching up with you."

"An interesting way of putting that. Have a seat Miss. Riddle." He said as he sat down. "The war will get worse soon and I want you to know loss is always a beginning to finding yourself again."

"Monsieur?" She was confused what he was talking about.

"The rambling of an old man, Keaira. That's it." He said after handing her a chocolate frog. "You may apparate in and out of Hogwarts. I'm thinking a certain potion professor who arrived back an hour ago might be waiting for you." He smiled and was gone.

She popped thinking about Severus bed. She was hoping she would land near it not on him, but that could be fun too.


	22. Chapter 22

**Thank you LoveInTheBattleField for reminding me about Sailor Moon. I hate that its not every week but at least its something. **

* * *

Keaira wasn't sure it was worth serving two Masters anymore, if it wasn't Order meetings it was being summoned by Him. True to His word they were standing around the room one week later waiting for Him to appear. He entered the table appeared they all took their places, this time she was seated next to him as she had been the first meeting. He touched her hand and looked at her.

"My princess, you look pale are you feeling well."

"Oui, my Lord. I feel well, just had a sleepless night." She smiled at him thinking about her attempt to apparated to Severus bed. She did land on him, he had no objections. The Dark Lord nodded at her and turned his attention to the room.

"Friends, the time has come to ensure our rein and not just in England, no we must think further and larger." Severus sat across from he knew he dare not look at her in His presence. He looked down letting his hair fall in his face, he was able to look up at her. Her hair was also in her face but he could see a smile across her lips. "Physical power will give us magical power." He continued. "In a month we will take over the ministries all through Europe. I have insured our success in some and some we will take my force. Once Europe crumbles in my power, we will be able to walk into Hogwarts and take the Elder Wand and Potter." Keaira had to smile to herself. She had counted on him stilling being obsessed with Hogwarts. A few Death Eaters groaned at the table. They were behind him till he started on Hogwarts again and Potter. Severus was in her mind.

_I understand now, he won't get the ministries he thinks he will and his obsession and frustration will bring him to Hogwarts. Where he will face Potter. _

_Yes, he will not have the support since most of the people here will be dead. He will only have a few with him._

_Damn Keaira, that's good. Will it work?_

_No Clue. You have to get Dumbledore to start getting more horcruxes with Potter. _

_How did you know?_

_Potter is stupid._

Severus couldn't help but smirk at that one. The Dark Lord spent the rest of the night setting his plan in motion. He would let them know how many Death Eaters were in each ministry but he said it would help. Voldemort started setting teams together, she was placed in a team with Draco, Rodolphus Lestrange, and Thorfinn Rowle. Draco grabbed her hand under the table and squeezed it. She wasn't happy she couldn't stay with Severus but she dare not ask to be with him. He had not given permission for her to be with him. She didn't want him hurt. She was in her mind and hadn't herd where Severus was going to be. She snapped out of her thoughts at the sound of her name.

"Keaira, have you heard me?"

"My Lord my mind was on my task and my team. I have a tendency of obsessively focus on something. I beg your forgiveness."

"I wish most of those in this room would learn in the short time you have to ask my forgiveness. You are forgiven. I was discussing how we are going to break out those that are left in Azkaban. I want you and a few others to break them out."

"Who are the others my Lord?" She could see the room was waiting for their orders. Bella was the only one who seemed happy with what was happening.

"The team will be Severus, Lucius, Draco, Blaise, yourself and Bella." She looked down from his gaze.

"Yes my Lord."

He broke the meeting and informed to be ready to attack Azkaban in three nights and they were to meet in a month and a half to take the Ministry. Severus grabbed Draco and Blaise, he told her she wasn't ready to apparate with anyone yet. She apparated outside Dumbledore's office and waited for Severus.

He showed up a few minutes later and hugged her. "Do we tell them about Azkaban?"

"No, Dumbledore won't know it was us unless we get caught." Severus nodded at her as they walked in together. Dumbledore was sitting at his desk talking to whoever was sitting in the chair. Their back was to them and they couldn't see who was there.

"Albus, this is stupid I can watch her. Why would she need a new handler?" Severus was pouring himself a drink.

"I know you and her are more than friends and much more than a handler situation." Dumbledore leaned back in his chair. "I need someone who knows her, know what she can do and lets her do it without worrying about losing her. Like I do with you."

"So which Order member did you talk into doing this?"

"Severus and Keaira, you both know Ms. Granger." Hermione stood up and looked at them.

"NO!" Keaira stormed up to the desk. "You are not involving her."

"She has a mind like yours and has known for months you were a Death Eater and said nothing. I don't see the problem."

"She is a child."

"She is older than you are."

"I know but I've been doing this for years."

"Ms. Granger can handle herself, give me one reason you won't work with her." Dumbledore was looking over his glasses at her.

"I won't work with a filthy Mudblood." She crossed her arms on her chest.

Hermione was on the brink of crying when Dumbledore stood up. "Keaira, I know you more than you know you. You are going to need her. You like her and she has a mind like you and Severus."

"Fine, but don't blame me if she gets herself killed." Keaira sat down in the chair across from Hermione. Severus put his hand on her shoulder.

"Now that's clear, tell me Severus what is the plan." Severus told him about the meeting and Keaira found out his team. She was worried, they were all nuts. Dolohov, Bellatrix Lestrange, and Augustus Rookwood.

"Wait, Dolohov is still in prison?" Hermione looked up at them.

Dumbledore waved his hand at her. "I am sure there is a plan in place for that."

"Why are you with Bella?" Keaira looked up.

"Didn't you listen when he was talking?" Severus looked down at her.

"He gets on Potter and I can't keep up after that." Keaira rolled her eyes. "Merlin's beard he can go on about nothing at times." Hermione snorted.

"You and the rest of the room." Severus kissed the top of her head.

"Keaira, what are you thinking? Since taking the Ministry's was your idea how are we going to do this?" Dumbledore turned to her.

"I have an idea. We need the number of Death Eaters in the each Ministries and names if we can. I know a way of getting them but I need someone to spend two weeks or less during Christmas traveling with me."

"I can go with you." Severus asked.

"Thank you but I was thinking Hermione." Dumbledore was nodding.

"Why can't I go?"

"I'm calling in some favors and I don't need a man following. I do know through my mother a few high power Death Eaters in other countries. Some can even get me the information I need."

"I will do it." Hermione piped up. She was ready to help the Order and even though she felt betrayed when she found out about Keaira and what she had said about her.

"Do you understand when I introduce you to these people they will think you are my pet? You will see things that will be horrifying? And I will try to protect you but some you will have to deal with and see?" Keaira looked at Hermione as she was nodding. Severus turned around and downed his drink. She was going to be killed if any of these men thought she was turning on them.

"I might also take Draco or Blaise with me or maybe both."

"Why do they get to go?" Hermione tried to keep her laugh to herself. Severus face looked like Ron's hair.

"You are close to him, they will think something is up with you following me. Draco or Blaise, it won't look strange."

"What happens when you get the information? Won't they tell somebody that you were asking?" Hermione looked at the three in the room. Dumbledore turned from her, Severus laughed as he poured his second drink and Keaira started at her. "No, they won't remember they will be dead." The way Keaira said it, it was cold and unfeeling.

Keaira talked about getting the horcruxes with Potter and how he needed to start working harder. If her plan was going to work before the year was up Voldemort would bring the war to Hogwarts. They had to be prepared when he came. Hermione's mind was racing. She could handle this. Keaira was counting on her, Dumbledore was counting and she was ready to start fighting. Hermione was sure she was ready. She could do this right?

* * *

The Manor was the brightest that Keaira had ever seen it that night, it seemed every light was lit as they prepared to attack Azkaban. Narcissa was running around the room, Keaira had never seen the women not calm or in control. Broudloun had been called in as a heeler for those getting out. Keaira was looking at her robes in the mirror as she placed her mask on. She now looked like every person she hated. She had reminded herself this was only till she achieved her end. She looked back into the mirror and saw a mask she knew. Draco grabbed her around the waist and held her as they both looked into the mirror.

"Stay by me tonight." He whispered.

"We'll see." She turned around and pulled his mask off. "I hate these."

"They keep us unknown." He grabbed it out of her hand and placed it back on.

"Where is Blaise?"

"Hey." She heard his voice as she looked at the tall man next to her. "I'm here my lady." He bowed low to her.

Bella was standing in front of them, she hadn't placed her mask on yet. "We will go as teams, Lucius and Keaira will go together. Blaise and Snape." She continued talking as Keaira looked over at Snape. She wanted to be near him that night. Lucius grabbed her hand and tugged her to the middle of the room. They were the last to apparated after Bella and Draco. They should be able to place them in the middle of the prison, the walls should have been blown by the time they got there. Lucius and Keaira landed in the middle of dementors.

"Fuck." It startled her to hear him curse, he grabbed her and moved her behind him as the dementors started circling them. "Keaira stay behind me." He was shooting spells that was doing nothing to them.

"Use a Patros." Keaira was trying to look around him.

"I can't, no death eater can." He turned and looked at her. She was so small next to him, he put his hand on her mask and leaned down to her. "Keaira you are beautiful."

"Lucius move." She placed her hand on his.

"Keaira?" He moved away from her some as he could feel the dementors start sucking his life force from him.

"Extecto Patro." She screamed as a large dragon shot from her wand that sent dementors flying from them.

"Really a dragon?" She could feel his warm breath in her ear. "Where did you learn to do that at?"

"Later." She grabbed his hand as they started running through the corridors. "Where is everybody?" She was looking for the others.

She was standing in front of Lucius when she felt him pull on her hand, she turned around and saw Moody shooting spells at them. Lucius had been hit in the back, he was leaning against the wall falling down it. "Keaira go." He screamed at her as he pushed her some. Moody was getting closer, she did the only thing she could think of. She pulled off her mask and glared back at Moody.

"Hell, Keaira what are you doing here?" Moody lowered his wand at her.

"Mission." She over at Lucius and winked. "I would say I'm sorry but I'm not."

Lucius shot his spell off and Moody went flying in the wall across from them knocking him out. "Keia, we have to take care of him." Lucius was standing against the wall.

"I know, is there any other way?" Lucius shook his head as she sighed and raised her wand. "I'm going to miss him." A green light left her wand as a tear fell down her cheek.

"I am sorry princess." Lucius stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

She turned to him. "Lucius." Before she knew it his lips were on hers, she tried to push away but the harder she pushed the tighter he held her.

"So pretty." He whispered as his mouth moved down her neck. "Do you like me?"

Keaira's eyes were closed as she tilted her head back. "Yes." She sighed.

"Why do you fight this then?" He was lightly biting her neck.

"You scare me. You're like all those men my mother would go off with; pure-blood, hansom and very married." She felt a tear run down her face. "I won't be my mother and I like your wife to much do this to her."

"My dark one, you would never be your mother." He whipped her tear. "You love Severus don't you?" She nodded as he bent down and kissed her cheek. "Maybe you could learn to love me that way one day."

"Bloody things are hot." They looked up at Blaise standing next to them, he removed his mask.

"Where is Severus?" She could feel Lucius holding her closer.

"He is with Draco and Bella, they sent me to find you two." Blaise put his mask back on. "We have a few prisoners on this floor who need to be released. Let's go."

"Can you run?" She looked at Lucius back.

"For you my princess I could run forever."

"This is sickening." Blaise rolled his eyes. "Come on."

Order members were everywhere, they were outnumbered at one point but they kept fighting. Azkaban laid in rubble when Keaira found Severus. He was fighting off a strange haired girl and what looked Hermione. She made no noise as she moved behind them, she raised her wand and stunned both of them.

"Where have you been?" He took his mask off.

"Three floors down." She pulled back her hood and mask as she ran to him.

He grabbed her in his arms and picked her up. "I thought I might have lost you."

"You almost did, we ran into Moody."

He pulled her back. "What happened?"

"Moody hit Lucius, I had to show Moody I was here, Lucius sent Moody flying into the wall, I had to kill him, oh and Lucius kissed me." Severus put her on the floor.

"He did what?" He almost screamed.

"Really you want to do this here? We need to go." She pulled him as they started running. The mission was a success, over twenty death eaters had been freed for the upcoming mission. The next order meeting was interesting since none of them knew Keaira and Severus has been there. It was somber with the passing of Moody but Severus had to keep poking her in the side so she would start laughing out loud when Tonks told everybody that she and Hermione were surrounded by fifteen death eaters.


	23. Chapter 23

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Hermione why aren't you coming to the house at Christmas?" Ron was whining, as much as he like Lavender Hermione was his friend and the last week she has been acting strange.

"Hermione, if something is wrong we can fix it." Harry grabbed her hand. His mind went to the other night when he followed Draco to a small classroom. Draco had left the door cracked and Harry could see Draco, Blaise, Professor Snape, Professor Vladislava and Hermione in a room. He couldn't hear what they were saying but he didn't like her being with Death Eaters.

"No I have plans during the Holidays. Both of you have a good one, ok?" She hugged them both and walked away.

Harry tuned to Ron as she walked away. "I don't like this."

"Maybe she has something to do with her parents" Ron said as he was grabbing another roll for the train.

"No something is wrong. "

"Harry, you are getting as bad as Moody was, you think there is a Death Eater behind every door."

If Ron only knew about Professor Vladislava and he had a feeling Draco and Blaise were both ones. He was sure Professor Snape was one and had been for a long time. He had the right to be nervous, there were Death Eaters everywhere.

Hermione was told to meet with Professor McGonagall before she left. When Minerva saw Hermione she jumped up from her desk and hugged her. "You are very brave for going. Keaira has promised me she will take care of you. Trust her, she knows these people. If anything happens to you touch this." She handed her a small key. "It's a port key, it will bring you here." Minerva was whipping the tear from her eye. "Be safe." She hugged her once more. Hermione was crying some as she left the room.

Blaise was standing outside the room, he had on black suite, blue shirt and a black tie. "Ready?" It was agreed that Draco and Blaise would follow her on her mission. They would go with her where she needed them or stay out of the way when they weren't needed. "You look sick?" They made their way to the dungeons.

"Just nerves" She tried to smile.

Blaise grabbed her hand and squeezed it as they walked. "Don't worry, I'll make sure nothing happens to you." She looked at him stunned, Keaira words came back to her. Maybe he did like her, she shook her head. Nah, he was just being nice. They walked silently the rest of the way as they reached the dungeon. Draco was outside the door waiting for them. Draco was wearing almost the same thing as Blaise but his shirt was green with a silver tie.

"I feel under dressed." Hermione joked as she looked down at her school uniform.

"Keaira will fix that." Draco smirked. "Um she is in there if you're ready."

Hermione nodded as she walked in the potion class as she heard a moan coming from Snape's private study. She sneaked to the door and looked through the crack. Snape had Keaira bent over his desk, Hermione gasped as she watched. She had heard they were more than friends, it was why she had to be Keaira's handler. Keaira let out a scream as Hermione left the room, she was shocked. Draco was standing outside the door laughing when she walked out.

"You prat you knew what they were doing and you let me go in there." She screamed as she smacked Blaise.

"Hey I had no idea what he was doing, don't smack me." Blaise lifted his hands in the air.

"What the Gryffindor's don't have sex, you all reproduce my magic?" Draco was laughing as she smacked him.

Hermione felt violated and she had violated Snape and Keaira's alone time. "You fucking ferret!" The door behind them creaked as they looked around and saw Snape standing in it.

"Is there a reason you three are lurking in doorways." Severus glared at them. His hair was messed up, his robes were button wrong, and she had never seen him a mess. Keaira came up behind him and hugged him.

"Don't be mean, let them in." Keaira said as she walked away from him.

"Come in" Severus sneered as they walked in. Keaira's hair was pulled up in a bun, she had on a black dress slacks, a white blouse, a red bra that showed through the blouse and black heels.

"Change now, in there." She threw some clothes at Hermione and pointed to his private study. She went in the room and made sure the door was closed. She took off her robes and started putting on the clothes Keaira gave her. Keaira had given her a pair of black leather shorts, blue sheer shirt and a gold bra. With the clothes was Keaira's knee high black boots and a dog color. Draco and Blaise were standing by the desk as they talked to Keaira, Hermione watched as Severus moved her closer to him as they talked. Hermione coughed some as the room turned and looked at her.

"Damn Granger, you look hot." Blaise smiled at her as Hermione blushed.

"You look perfect." Keaira jumped off the desk. "When we are out I will be called Mistress. You will only talk when spoken to and then you will look at me to get approval to speak. To everybody you will be my pet, your job will be to keep the numbers and names in your mind. I need you to remember till we are done what was said and by who. Are we clear?"

"Yes, Mistress." Hermione said with a smile.

"Very good, no smiling. Your life is nothing but suffering." Keaira laughed as she pointed her at, Hermione nodded.

"Keaira, take this." He handed her a metal ring.

"Does this mean we are engaged?" She purred. Hermione watched as Draco rolled his eyes and moved away from them.

"No, it means when it turns red you are in trouble and I will be able to find you." He kissed her, his whispered into her ear. "That ring will come later my love."

Keaira kissed Severus once more and walked up to Hermione.

"Ready?" Keaira turned to the three. "Since I can't take all of us I can place the image of where we are going in Hermione's mind. She can take Blaise and I will take Draco." Everybody nodded. "See where we are going."

"Yeah." Hermione looked over at her.

"Good, keep it in your mind and let's go." Keaira grabbed Draco's hand. "I will try to send word Sev." He nodded and they were gone.

* * *

With a loud crack they were outside a nightclub and it was snowing.

"We are starting already?" Hermione asked.

"Shhhhhh!. Draco, Blaise walk behind me. Hermione come here." Keaira grabbed her started walking her to the door of the club. She pulled out her crumble box from her pocket and lit her cigarette. A large man was standing at the door and grunted when she walked up to the door.

"What?" The man growled as Keaira blew smoke out as she smiled.

"I want in." She looked at the man and rolled up her sleeve, her dark mark was shining in the light.

"Her?" He was touching Hermione's hair.

"She is cute isn't she, muggle girl." Keaira was nuzzling Hermione's neck.

The man's eyes glistened. "Your pet?"

"My pet." Keaira purred as her hand moved up Hermione's thigh. Hermione never flinched or moved.

"Well trained." He was licking his lips. "Them?" He pointed to Blaise and Draco.

"Friends." She winked at him. "My daddy likes to keep me happy."

"Myydä hänet minulle. _Sell her to me._" He grabbed Hermione's hand.

"Haista paska. _Screw you._" She grabbed Hermione closer to her, the man tried to grab Keaira as she jerked from his grip. "Draco, Blaise teach this man not to touch me."

Draco and Blaise moved in front of Hermione and Keaira with their wands drawn. "I think it would be best to let us in and not touch Keaira again." Blaise smiled at the man.

"Keaira?" The man looked around them at her and started laughing. "Hey baby, do you remember me?"

"No, should I?" Keaira smirked at him.

"Your mother was a special friend of mine."

"You and half the wizarding population." Keaira moved past Draco and Blaise. "Let me in or Uncle Charlie might not be happy."

"Fine you can enter. Can I have her while you are talking at least?"

"No, my daddy gave me her to me a few days ago. He would be mad if I sent her off so soon."

"Who cares if your father is mad? I want her." He moved out of their way.

"I never said it was my father, I said my daddy." She winked him as she led Hermione into the club. He nodded as she walked in. The club was dimly lit and had a smell of beer and blood, the smell made Hermione sick. The music was loud and thumping as people on the dance floor moved and slithered around each other. Keaira kept a tight hold on Hermione as they moved through the crowd, a few barmaids said hi to her. They were dressed almost the same way as Hermione. A few girls were naked on the bar letting people drink off various parts of their bodies. Keaira walked them all the way to the back of the club.

Two men stopped her as she was walking in the door. "You can't go in there."

She rolled up her sleeve and showed her mark. "I need to see Uncle Charlie, now."

"Hey Keaira, didn't recognize you without the teeth." One of the men smirked at her.

Keaira smacked him across the face. "Do you know who you are talking to? Do you know who I am?"

The other man bowed. "Hey sweetie, sorry ok. We know but you will always be our little Keia."

"Can we go in?" She smiled back them.

"Wands." The man she hit opened his hands. "You know the rules, love."

"Draco, Blaise give these men your wands." Keaira handed hers over as did Blaise and Draco. Hermione wasn't sure what to do, hers was in her boot. She opted out of just standing there and not moving for hers. They bowed and backed away from the door and let them in. An older man with blond hair was sitting behind a desk full of papers.

"I thought I was not to be disturbed." He looked up and smiled "Keia my child, where have you been all these years?"

She sat in the chair in front of him and propped her feet on his desk. "You know mom, around. Let me introduce you to my body guards. Draco and Blaise."

The man nodded his head at them, they stayed by the door. "How is your mother doing? I haven't seen her since the beginning of summer." He leaned back in his chair, Hermione didn't like the look he had.

"Mom dared to play the Dark Lord." Hermione noticed his look changed as he leaned forward his brow wrinkled, and nodded.

After a few moments of silence, he leaned back "What can I do for you? Or to you?" He had just noticed Hermione. "Who is this behind you?"

"Do you like her? She is my new toy." She was playing with Hermione's hair. "We have so much fun together. My father gave her to me on my birthday."

He gulped and started playing with the papers on his desk. "So, so your mom…. Your mom took you meet to the Dark Lord."

"Why wouldn't she." Keaira stood up and walked around the desk. "She loved power." She was standing behind him as she pulled out a small knife. The handle was silver with green stones around it. The tip of her knife was moving along his hand and up his arm. His face was white and he was breathing hard. Her knife stopped at his neck. "I do need something. I need information, Uncle Charlie." She bent down to his ear, her eyes were looking at Hermione. "I need you to tell me how many Death Eaters are working in the Finnish ministry and their names please? If you give me that I will give you something in return."

Hermione saw his face lose all its coloring as he started breathing hard. "He will kill me if I tell you."

"Don't worry about it, I will kill you if you don't." She held the knife to his neck. "Which one of us are you going to fear?"

"Fine, you won't kill me if I tell you."

"Tell me now." Keaira was tracing the knife on his neck.

He told her it was sixty Death Eaters and their name. Hermione made a mental note of each name and the department they worked in.

"Thank you Uncle Charlie." Keaira said when he was finished she turned him around and straddled his lap. "Do you still want me?" She was biting her lips, the man slowly nodded. She started unbuttoning her shirt some. "Think how much power you would have by bedding me." She was biting his neck as he moaned. Hermione watched as Draco started balling his fist. "Maybe you would like to watch me and my pet." The man slowly nodded. "Or better how about me and my two guards." He nodded faster as she moved from his lap and moved over to Draco and kissed him. Hermione had no idea what was her game but the man was becoming a lost in what he was seeing. Keaira moved to Blaise and Hermione wanted to jump up and smack Keaira. She sat there stunned she felt that way, she looked up as Draco was moving Keaira to the desk as she was pulling his hair. Draco laid her back on the desk. "You want more?" She broke off with Draco and smiled at the man behind the desk.

"Yes." Hermione knew he was trying to undo his pants.

"I'll show you more if you tell me the truth." She sat up and pushed Draco back some more.

"I did tell you the truth you whore." Hermione could tell the man was getting frustrated.

"No you didn't." She slammed her fist on the desk. "I saw everything you lied to me, do you know what I do to those who lie?" She started moving her knife around his hand as she sat on the desk in front of him. "I play with them. Now are you going to tell me the truth?" He nodded. "How many?"

"Less than forty." The man sighed as he told them again everything.

"Thank you Uncle Charlie. You know mom used to put powerful curses on her knifes. And I know you loved to dig them into me to get the most blood from the cut." It was all Hermione could do to keep her mouth closed. Her mother let this man cut her? Hermione looked at Blaise who eyes were wide watching the whole thing, Draco had moved back to Blaise. He was flustered and trying to calm his breathing. "You asked me where I had been when we came in. I have been studying under a Spell and Charm Master for three years."

"That's nice." All he could get out of his mouth.

"Do you know what he taught me?" She started poking her finger with the end of her knife as he shook his head. She got off his desk and stood behind him again. "How to use a curse that will never heal. Can you believe someone can curse a knife and the wound would stay open forever?" He shook his head. "I never tried it on anyone." She reached down and slashed his hand with her knife as he yelled in pain.

"You fucking witch." He screamed as he grabbed his hand as blood started pouring out of the cut. "Boris, Karl get in here!" He stood up and Keaira pushed him down.

"Don't you like blood sports anymore Uncle Charlie?" She grinned at him. "Don't be stupid. I put a charm on the room, they can't hear you." She pushed him in his chair and turned his chair to face her "You know I can't let you live, I can't have you running to tell Him that I'm looking for information." She smirked. She pushed the chair around with her foot, she reached around the front of him and with one quick movement she cut his throat. Hermione was about to pass out from the blood that was all over the room. She couldn't believe Keaira did that. She could have cursed him or hexed him but to slit his throat. She heard Keaira as she grabbed her.

"Draco, grab Hermione's wand, she is passing out." She felt hands on her. "Oh no you don't pass out on me. We still have to get out of here alive."

"Stand back" Draco screamed as he blew the door open knocking out one guard with the door. The other ran in and one green light from Hermione's wand and he was dead.

"Blaise carry Hermione out of here." She heard Keaira screaming. Blaise grabbed Hermione and they ran. Draco and Keaira was behind them as they had grabbed their wands. The club was so loud nobody had heard the noise. Blaise was the first one to the door.

"Hey Mione, can you walk now?" Hermione nodded as he put her down. "Stun the door man hurry."

Hermione pointed her wand at the door man, she placed him in a full body bind. Hermione helped Blaise drag him into the club. Keaira and Draco were next to them as they ran into the cold snow, they didn't stop running till they were a good fifty meters from the club. Keaira turned around and pointed her wand back at the club.

"What are you doing?" Hermione screamed. "There are people in there."

"Hermione, no one goes in there that isn't a Death Eater, you said you could handle this. Shut up and stand back." Keaira screamed. "Incendio" Hermione watched as the place went up in fire. Keaira grabbed her as she heard a women screaming in pain. "Draco, Blaise, Hermione put these on and think I want to be safe." She handed them necklaces and in a pop they were all gone.


	24. Chapter 24

**I have been following Sailor Moon and loving it. Who else is watching?**

* * *

They appeared in a small dingy house. Hermione looked around, it had a mattress in the far corner of the room. The house smelled like moldy water and blood. She was getting tired of the blood smell already. Draco and Blaise were opening the few doors they could find.

"I found the loo at least." Blaise called out.

"Where are we?" Draco walked out of the room in the back. "That room is wall to wall mattress."

"Hey we do have a kitchen and the tap works." Blaise walked out of what Hermione guessed was a kitchen. She made her way to a door behind her and opened it. It led outside, the fence that went around the house was falling apart and the house was small from the outside. It looked abandon and rundown. Hermione walked back in, she scanned the room and still no Keaira.

"Where is she?" Draco sat down on the mattress.

"Where is who?" Keaira appeared out of the room of mattress.

"You." Blaise grabbed her and hugged her.

"I had to do something before getting here." She kissed Blaise on the cheek, Hermione felt that feeling again. She had to get control of herself.

"Where are we?" Hermione sat down next to Draco.

"Death Eater safe house near Sankt Pölten, Austria." Keaira looked around. "Still looks the same. It is one of the nicer places, it has mattress. Most of the safe houses we will stay at are unplottable. Only a few secret keepers are left but with the Dark Lord rising nobody will be staying here."

"Oh great it's nice since it has a mattress on a floor." Draco rolled his eyes.

"Not all of us could buy our way out of the last war." Keaira smirked.

"Keaira there were people in that club. You killed them all." Hermione looked at her.

"Hermione." Keaira sat on the floor and pulled out a cigarette. "I grew up with those people. I know what they are and trust me the world is in a better place without them." She put her cigarette to her mouth and pulled out a small grey purse out of her pocket. From that she pulled out a black book. "I need you to write down what you saw and heard, when you are done give me the book. If they catch a Mudblood with that info they will kill you on the spot." Hermione nodded as she started writing. "Here are some night clothes, the room in there is some mattresses, and you boys sleep in there. Hermione take the room in the back when you're done." Hermione pulled out a dark purple purse and dug out a pencil.

"What about you." Draco stood up.

"I'll stay in here if we have any visitors." She stood up and pulled out some clothes for herself. "Now everybody get some sleep. We start again in the morning." She said with a smile.

Draco was awaken by the sound of people talking. It took a moment to register where he was. "Blaise." Draco hissed and he pushed his friend some.

Blaise turned over and looked at Draco. "I don't care what Pansy has done I'm not getting out of bed to talk right now."

"Blaise we are not at school and I hear voices." Draco was putting his clothes on.

"Why do I have to be the guy in this relationship? I could so be the women and make you go." Blaise rolled back over.

"We are both going, what if somebody else needed the house." Blaise got off the floor and threw on some cloths as he walked over to where Draco was listening at the door.

"What do you hear?" Blaise bent down and looked through the crack.

"Its muffled, come on we are just going to go out." Draco opened the door slowly and stepped into the room. Keaira was sitting on the mattress across from a purple hair girl. One side of her head was shaved as her hair hung on the other side. She had a tattoo on her neck, baggy clothes and black nails. Keaira looked up from the paper in front of them and yawned.

"Did we wake you?"

Draco looked at Blaise and back at the two on the floor. "No."

"Liar. Draco, Blaise, this is Gabby. Gabby, Draco and Blaise."

The girl smiled at them, Blaise noticed her lip, and nose and eyebrow were all pierced. "Hey." She nodded at them and turned back to Keaira. "Can we talk in front of them?" Keaira nodded. "I don't see how you are going to get into Bulgaria to Ivan to get that information and back out all without the Dark Lord finding out."

Draco and Blaise sat on the edge of the mattress, Keaira started rubbing her head. "That's why it will be last, gives me time to think. Gabby, I need the necklaces for the next house."

"Yeah sure, Keia." Gabby pulled out a grey bag like Keaira's and handed her three necklaces. "These will take you to Albania."

"This is for outside Orikum?"

Gabby nodded. "Gary will meet you there."

Keaira nodded and went back to the paper. "Romania will be another problem to get information out of." Draco noticed the paper in front of them with names. "I can hit up Balan."

"That's good and while you're at it, don't forget to owl the Dark Lord with this plan so he can kill you now."

"Balan always had a soft spot for me." Keaira smirked.

"Sure he does, more like a curse mark. Do you have bait? He will see you if a high power death eater was with you."

"When did not being the Dark Lord's daughter not be enough?" Keaira started laughing.

"When it's you, no. Do you remember the last time you saw him?" Gabby joined in as she turned to Draco and Blaise. "Balan is almost the Minister of Magic in Romania. She tried killed him when she was seven."

Draco and Blaise looked at Keaira. "It was a case of accidental magic, to a point. He was who mom wanted to marry me to. I do have a Death Eater in mind, Malfoy."

Gabby started looking around the room. "You have the Lucius Malfoy in a room in this house and you are sitting here talking to me? I knew you were nuts but not that nuts."

"What are you babbling about?"

"That man is good enough to eat." Gabby licked her lips. "I met him once when I was twelve, Merlin. So huh?" She wiggled her eyes. "Have you with him yet?"

"I don't have Lucius I have his son, Draco." Keaira pointed to Draco.

"He is cute but I would take daddy instead." Keaira pushed Gabby. "Who are you getting information from in Spain?"

"I hadn't thought about Spain yet, should I ask your mother?"

"Kiea, I love that women." Gabby gasped putting her hand on her heart. "You are killing them after you find out the information right?"

"Yes, most but Alanzo."

"Big mistake keeping Alanzo. Go to my mother and make it hurt for me." Gabby looked at her watch. "Yvette is getting the information from France, Poland and Belgium tomorrow, she will meet you at the safe house."

"That should help, I go after Alanzo, Balan, and Ivan. You are getting information from these countries right?" She handed the girl a piece of paper.

"Yeah, I will meet you near Berlin in two days."

"Can't use Berlin. Let's use the safe house Munich."

"Why can't we use Berlin?"

"Berlin was covered in blood when I left over a month ago."

"I'll send a few over to clean it but we will use Munich instead." Gabby stood up. "I need to go, can't stay one place to long."

"I know, hey thanks for the food."

"Once a bastard." Gabby hugged her.

"Always a bastard." Keaira kissed her cheek. "Be safe, oh wait." She pulled out of her bag a black wand. "For emergencies, ok."

"Kiea, you are awesome." Gabby looked down at the wand and back at her. "You are going to make them pay aren't you?"

"Damn strait." Keaira called to Gabby as she headed out the door. "You two back to bed, we have Spain to deal with tomorrow. Get some sleep." Keaira offered them no explanation as what happened.

* * *

Keaira was waking Hermione up. It was early, very early. "Hey how did you sleep?"

"My back hurts." Hermione rub the sleep from her eye. Keaira nodded and walked out of the room to let her dress, Hermione found jeans and a sweater on the foot of the bed for her. She dressed quickly as she could see her breath in the room and walked into the main room. Blaise was wearing jeans also, Hermione had to hide her blush at seeing Blaise in jeans. Keaira came out of the back with tight black leather pants and a black turtle neck blouse her hair was piled high on her head and in her hand she carried her mask, she was followed by Draco who was dressed in all black with his mask.

"You two are heading to the safe house and wait for us. A man called Gary will be by later, he will knock three times and ask if the piggypuffs are for sale. Be safe and kill don't stun if you're found." She handed them the lockets. "It's the same as last time."

"Where are you two going?" Hermione put the necklace on.

"Spain, now go." Keaira went over to Draco as they put their mask on and with a loud crack they were gone.

"Ready?" Blaise grabbed her hand, Hermione nodded. She felt the same tug to her stomach as she did last night. She felt dizzy some as she opened her eye and saw where they were. They thought the last house was run down went from her mind quickly this one was worse. It was a dirt floor with four walls, a roof and two door. No kitchen and no mattress. "I can see why she said the other house was nicer."

"I guess we have all day together." Hermione watched Blaise as he sat down.

"I'm hungry."

"Oh, I've got food." Hermione pulled out her purple bag and grabbed some bags and handed them to him. "There crisps, I know muggle food but it's better than nothing right now. I also have a chess board if you want to play."

Blaise opened the bag and smelled it. "What else do you have in that bag?" He was learning over, she could feel his breath on her neck. She turned around as she grabbed the board, their noses were touching. She could feel the blood rushing to her face. "Hey."

"Hi." She whispered back, neither of them moved.

"So, um Granger. You know I only did all of this to keep my mom safe."

"No I didn't, I don't know much about you accept you told Pansy you wouldn't be caught dead touching me." She leaned back some breaking their contact.

"Yeah, sorry about that." He pushed back his hair. "So you want to play."

Hermione was lost in his eyes as he was talking. "Play?" She almost chocked.

"Chess, do you want to play chess?"

"Yeah." Hermione felt her blush deepen.

It was late that night when Gary showed up with food, Hermione opened the door and found a short, dark man standing on the other side.

"Hey." He licked his lips while looking at her and walked in. He sounded American, He was wearing beige pants, a brown shirt and had a few necklaces on. His brown hair had small curls all over his head and he had on sandals. "Is Keia here yet?" He was carrying a large bag over his shoulder.

"Not yet and we are worried." Hermione had her arms wrapped around her.

"I'll wait some, I got some food if you two are hungry." He put the bag down on the floor and walked to the other side of the room to sit in the corner. Blaise and Hermione opened the bag to find hot food, they had been eating breakfast bars and crisp all day. "Blasted place still looks the same." Hermione and Blaise looked over at Gary. He was sitting on the floor with a brown cigarette sticking from his mouth.

"Were you raised like Keaira?" Blaise sat down pulling Hermione down near him, he wasn't liking the looks the guy across from them was giving her.

"Kind of, she had it worse than most of us. Her mother was a right bitch, I mean her first kill was at seven." Gary leaned into the wall as he winked at Hermione.

"Seven?" Hermione's eye got wide.

"Yeah, it got worse from there. I am surprised she didn't turn into a basket case, maybe she did. I mean what she is doing is suicidal. She could have it all, you know. She is His daughter and could be a dark mistress in her own right. What does she do she goes for information with a pure-blood rich bastard and a Mudblood to take them all down." He turned to Hermione. "No offense you are completely fuckable but you are still trash."

Blaise shot up off the floor glaring at him. "Mate, I don't know who taught you manners but you do not talk to Hermione like that."

"I'm not your mate and I had no idea she was your Mudblood." Gary stood up. "I thought she was Keia toy, are you guys sharing or something?"

Hermione jumped from her seat with her wand to his neck. "I am nobody's toy."

Gary just smiled as he moved back. "I get it, they let you keep your will. It's hot I can see it." He walked over to Blaise. "When or if Keia ever shows up tonight give her these." He handed him three necklaces as he walked out the door.

"Blaise what did he mean His daughter" She turned to him as Gary slammed the door.

Blaise pushed his hair back. "You need to ask her." Hermione went to say something when the heard a loud crack and Draco screaming. Blaise and Hermione ran outside and found Draco holding Keaira. She and Draco were covered in blood.

"Help me!" He screamed at them, Hermione ran over yelling at Blaise to get her bag. She felt for Keaira pulse, she was breathing and her pulse was steady but she was losing blood fast. Hermione pushed on the wound on her side trying to place pressure. Blaise handed her the bag as he started moving his wand over her mumbling something Hermione couldn't understand. Hermione poured a potion down her throat. "Please save her." Draco was rocking her head. "That spell was for me, she pushed me out of the way and took the brunt of it." Hermione could only nod as she shoved another potion into her mouth, she heard two large cracks behind her but she couldn't turn around to see who had appeared.

"Oh Merlin." She knew the voice of Severus, how did he know she was hurt. She looked up at Blaise who was still mumbling over her with his wand, he looked down to the ring on her finger. Oh course he gave her the ring. "Miss Granger, will she be ok?" She could hear the panic but couldn't stop to answer him.

"Draco blood replenishing in my bag." The bleeding was stopping finally as they both worked on her.

"Here Miss Granger." His voice made her jump, Lucius was standing behind her. Keaira start coughing some as she opened her eyes.

"Bugger." She whispered as she looked at those standing around her. "Draco?"

"I'm here you saved me." She nodded some as she tried to sit up.

"Uncle Sev, pick her up." Blaise looked over at him.

Hermione sighed as she pushed her hair out of her face, she turned to the two men she could feel behind her and screamed. They were wearing their masks and black robes.

"Miss Granger." Severus removed his mask.

"You, you stunned me." Hermione stood up with her wand to him. "During the breakout in Azkaban."

"Don't be foolish child I did not stun you, Keaira stunned you." Severus was glaring at her. "Really you are going to point a wand at me surround by death eaters."

Lucius started laughing as he removed his mask. "You may kill him Miss Granger, I wouldn't stop you." He bent over and picked Keaira up "When she gets better though she might have a different attitude." Lucius carried her in the house followed by Severus and Draco.

Blaise came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "For what it is worth you looked great dueling him that night."

"You were there too?" She turned some to him. "You could have been killed."

"Would you have cared?"

"Yes."

"Why?" He looked down at her, she was opening her mouth when Draco popped his head out the door.

"Come on you two." He called for them.

Blaise let go of her and walked up to the door. "Well come on."

They walked in and Keaira was sitting up against the wall drinking something Severus was giving her. She was telling him what had happened as Hermione watched with amusement Lucius walk around the room as if it was filled with the plague.

"Keaira darling we need to move you somewhere else tonight, this house won't do."

"No, we will stay here unless Draco and Blaise want to leave." She stood up some still holding her side.

"Didn't you need me to get into Romania?" Draco was leaning against one of the walls.

"I could use your and Blaise's help but won't make you stay. Now if everybody will excuses me, I need to find somebody." She left with a pop. Lucius and Severus both looked at each other.

"Sirs are you hungry?" Hermione step forward. "We do have some food, we just have to sit on the ground." She and Blaise sat down followed by Draco. Lucius shrugged at Severus as they both sat down, neither one of them was leaving till she came back.


	25. Chapter 25

**I hope everybody is enjoying. **

* * *

Lucius was woken by screaming, he jumped awake and looked around the dark room. He and Severus were sleeping near each other in the corner of the room, Draco was sleeping next to Blaise and what shocked Lucius was Blaise arms were wrapped around Miss Granger. Draco, Blaise and Hermione sat up when another high pitch scream could be heard. Lucius turned to Severus who was sleeping through it. "Sev, SEV! Get up."

"Lucius I don't care what Cissy has done I'm not getting out of bed." Lucius heard Blaise laughing.

"Like father like son." Blaise chuckled.

Lucius growled and smacked Severus. "Get up." Severus opened his eyes as another scream was heard.

"What is that?" Hermione whispered.

They all made their way outside, the house was on large piece of land and they could see fire near the corner of the property. "You all stay here, Lucius and I will check it out." The person screaming was becoming horse.

"Like hell." Hermione pulled out her wand. "It could be Keaira, no we all go."

As they made their way closer to the fire they could see a women bond to the ground with three women standing over her. Their backs were to the group so they had no idea who anybody was. Severus put his finger to his mouth as they all crouched down and listened.

"Please tell me you put the silencing charm up?" The woman's voice was deep and course.

One of the women pulled out a crumbled box and pulled a cigarette to her mouth. "I hope you did, I don't need them waking up to this." She turned to the house, Severus breathed a sigh of relief seeing her face from the glow of the fire.

"I think I did, now big question are you screwing Lucius Malfoy?" Draco recognized the girl Gabby from the other night. "I saw him on the floor when I went in and got Gary's bag. It took everything I had not to jump him right then and there."

"Please, I don't need mental images. For your information no and why do you keep asking me that?"

"You both know I have to be up early in the morning, not all of us can be a teacher or whatever Gabby is." The woman with deep voice hissed. "Don't yell at her for a perfectly good question. How about that potion teacher they have there. I heard he is tall, dark and brooding."

"We all know you love brooding." Keaira walked over to the woman tied up on the ground and kicked her. The woman yelped as her boot could be heard breaking something. "My sex life or lack of is none of either of your business."

"He was in there too." Gabby giggled. "I can just imagine both of them at the same time. You know Malfoy's son isn't bad." Gabby looked down at the woman. "Do you think she is ready to talk yet?"

"Give her a few more minutes, I don't know I don't like boys my own age." The one moved closer to the fire. "That potion teacher was in there?" Gabby nodded at her as the other girl turned and looked at the house. Severus noticed her large pointy nose and her wild black hair. "Huh?"

"That's because we all have daddy issues." Keaira bent down and looked at the woman's eyes. "I think Urlena is ready to talk now, aren't you love." The women nodded her head. "Good, let's start from the beginning and if you lie to me, you and Yvette are going to get close again. I know you are not part of the Ministry in Italy. I have seen you at meetings before and since the last time you lied I would like to remind you we removed the glimmer you were wearing." The woman in the binds yelped as she nodded. "You called me a name before you sent that spell at the blond boy, not just my name you called me Tŭmnina. Now I only know ten people who would call me that, my mother who I killed and she only called me that when I was younger, Lance who is dead, you killed Alanzo tonight, Gabby and Yvette who are here, Astra and Stolas who are in hiding from the Dark Lord, Katheryn, Gary and Orion. Now out of those ten people three are dead, two are here, two are in hiding and one helped find you so that leaves two that could have sent you after me. Now tell me was it Gary or Katheryn."

"Death Eater bitch." The women yelled as she spit on Keaira. Yvette walked forward with a torch and stuck in on the woman's side, she screamed out in pain. Hermione turned her head into Blaise shoulder, she couldn't watch the woman skin get scorched.

"Again was it Gary or Katheryn." Keaira was near the woman's face.

"Whore."

"Wrong answer." Keaira backed away as Yvette burned her again. "One more time or I will start, Gary or Katheryn?"

Tears were falling down the woman's face. "Gary."

"Good." Keaira stood as she held her wand to the women.

"Kill me, it will be quick." The woman looked at her.

"I plan on killing you the same way you tried to kill the blond boy. Secans." The woman screamed out in pain as she started bleeding. "You are going to bleed out bitch."

"Gary huh?" Yvette was still holding the torch. "Do you believe her?" The woman's breathing was starting to slow as the ground absorbed her blood.

"Yeah I do, we need to get him." Keaira bit her lip. "Orion!" She called out. A man popped in front of her and smiled at her. Severus motioned from everybody to move towards the house. He wanted to help her but there was nothing he could do if she didn't let him in. He would wait up for her to come in and comfort her. At this point that was all he could do.

* * *

Severus woke up with Keaira curled in-between him and Lucius. His arms were around her waist and Lucius were wrapped around her arms. Her face was buried into his chest, Lucius was in the crock of her neck. He wasn't sure when he fell asleep but she must have curled in during the early hours of the morning. He didn't want to move but his back was killing him. He wasn't as young as he used to be anymore, sleeping on a floor wasn't his idea ever of a good time. They tried to find stuff to transform into beds. Lucius had even agreed to sleep next to Hermione if they could make on object big enough. Severus had to chuckle, Lucius might like to spout of pure-blood crap but when it came to women he didn't care what they were. He loved woman; young, old, pure-blood, half-blood or muggle-born they were beautiful to him. If Hermione would have looked at him twice he would have taken her, it was a good thing her and Blaise seemed too busy with looking at each other to notice much.

He moved some as he saw her move under his arm. She moved onto her back, Severus could see the blood stains on her shirt. He wondered if it was hers, that woman's or whoever Gary was. Lucius head moved closer to her chest as his arms pulled her in closer. Severus held her tighter and moved her head near his. Her breathing leveled out again as he looked under the covers he shook his head. Leave it to her to take her pants off. All she had on was her knickers and her shirt. He kissed her forehead and fell back to sleep.

It was late afternoon when the house started moving and waking up. Severus woke up finding Keaira still curled into him, Draco was sitting on the wall reading a book with his wand draw. Lucius was still sleeping next to Keaira and Hermione and Blaise were not in the room.

"Where is Miss Granger and Blaise?" Severus whispered as not to wake Keaira.

Draco looked up from his book. "Hermione is showing Blaise combat moves and Blaise is coping a feel."

Severus' grunted as shook his head as he heard a small voice speak. "I thought you were leaving?"

"What and not make sure you were ok? Did you take care of what you wanted to when you left?" He moved a hair out of her face. She stretched and moaned some as she nodded.

"I might even be able to cut this trip short after one more stop." She sat up some and waved at Draco.

"You have most of the information?" Severus sat up against the wall and brought her close to him. Draco rolled his eyes as he walked out of the room mumbling something about needing a break from them all.

"Almost, you two need to head back." She leaned her head on his neck.

"Did I miss anything?" The looked down at Lucius who was now stretched out on his back.

"No, Lucius nothing has happened." Severus sneered.

"Oh good I woke up just in time. Call it heads or tails." Keaira looked at Severus who shrugged at her.

Keaira turned to Lucius who was sitting by her. "Heads or tails? Isn't that a muggle game with a coin?"

"Is it? I was referring to if Severus wanted head or your tail." Severus started chocking as Lucius smirked at her, Lucius felt her hand smack his face. She stood up and started walking over to the bag in the corner. He was rubbing where she hit him. "My dear that doesn't help with what you are wearing."

"Close your eyes both of you."

"Not likely." Lucius stood up and moved closer to her and grabbed her by the waist.

"Severus." She called for him as he stood up.

"You have to learn to put him off of you, if Narcissa can keep him from touching her you my dear can learn." Severus smirked at her. "Till than Lucius please unhand her, she doesn't like it."

"Her nickers say something else." Lucius turned from his friend, Severus eyebrow arched at her.

"My nickers are none of your business." She jerked from his arms. "Draco!"

Draco came running in followed by Blaise and Hermione. "What?" He was out of breath.

"Your father." She was pointing at him.

"Dad my witch." He whined as he held Keaira closer.

Draco heard the smack before his face registered the pain, Keaira was yelling at him. "What did we talk about?"

"What did you talk about?" Severus stepped forward.

"A June wedding." Draco smiled at Severus, Severus's face was as red as Ron's hair.

"Finally she has chosen." Lucius sighed as he backed up. "Would have been better to choose me but if it is Draco fine."

"A JUNE WHAT!?" Severus yelled.

Keaira pushed Draco away. "You were planning your wedding to Blaise."

"You're gay?" Hermione screamed at Blaise.

"I'm not gay, DRACO!" Blaise looked at him. "What the hell man."

Lucius stood up some. "Not that it matters but when were you going to tell your parents."

"I'm not gay." Draco glared at Keaira.

"A JUNE WHAT?!" Severus grabbed her.

"THAT'S IT!" The room could feel a surge of magic rush over them as it pushed them some, it was Keaira. "I have had enough, I will have no master. I will choose my husband, not any of you or my father." She pushed through the group around her. "I am not a prize. I will not go to the highest bidder to boast they have the Dark Lord's daughter. Who I marry, who I sleep with and who I love is nobody's damn business but those I choose to make it. Severus, Draco is my friend and I love him. Draco, I love Severus. I don't care at this moment if he loves me back or not. Lucius, just." She paused as she watched them looking at her. "Blaise and Hermione, for the love of Merlin get a room." She grabbed some clothes from the bag and stormed outside.

The room stood silent for a moment till Hermione's voice could be heard. "You-know-who's daughter?"

"Yeah." Blaise looked at her. "Those two have been making asses out of themselves."

"I can see that." Hermione watched the three men stand with their mouths open. "Ready for me to kick your butt again?"

"Did you think I was letting you because I liked it?"

"You know that thought did cross my mind when you had me pinned and rolled me on top." Hermione opened the door and stopped. "Professor Snape come here." He walked over and looked at the note pinned to the door.

_My Dearest Severus,_

_Please know I will miss you but this is now the only way. I must see Ivan and can only get in and out Bulgaria by myself. Take everybody back and I will see you when I can. _

_Love Always_

"Can we track her?" Draco was standing behind him.

"Lucius see if you can track her." Severus was still holding the note. "Blaise and Hermione see if you can find anything that suggest where she went out here." _Keaira what the hell did you do?_


	26. Chapter 26

**This gets very M rated so you have been warned. **

* * *

Severus paced night after night waiting to hear anything from her. Why had she left? Who was Ivan? And why was going to have trouble getting in and out of Bulgaria? Christmas came and passed with still no word on her. Draco looked like a wreck Christmas morning, Blaise and Hermione looked as if they hadn't slept in nights, even Narcissa and Lucius when he saw them that afternoon looked as if they were drained. Two nights after Christmas he was sitting at the teachers table moving his food around, he couldn't eat. Blaise was sitting with Hermione and Draco at the Slytherin table, he could tell they weren't eating either. A black raven flew into the hall and landed next to Severus holding out his foot. Severus noticed the bird carried four letters on each. When he went to take the note off the other foot it bit him.

"Ok you bloody bird I can only take my note." He grabbed one of the notes off the leg it and opened it as the bird flew off to the Slytherin table. He smiled as he threw the note down and took off to the dungeon. Minerva picked up the letter and read it. It only had two words on the paper; I'm home.

She was standing just inside the door as he came in. "Keaira" He pulled her into his arms and kissed her. She brought him in closer to her body. She missed him, the feel of him, and the taste of him. Her body need him. They let each other go after a while. "How did it go? Did you get the information?" He wouldn't let her go. "Why did you leave?"

"I had to go into Bulgaria under a different name, I'm wanted there." She looked up into his eyes. "Ivan was Lance step-father and when they arrested him two years ago he pinned the murder on me. Jealous girlfriend is what he told them and gave them memories he tampered with. Orion could get me in and out safely in that moment and I couldn't have everybody waiting around."

He leaned back some to look at her, he missed her. "You can lower your glamour." She nodded as the perfect picture of the woman he was holding turned into a bruised, battered, bloody mess standing in front of him. Her left eye was swollen and bruised. Her lip was cracked opened and had blood dried on it. Her cheek was cut and her shirt was covered in blood, her pants had holes on them with blood dried on them. "What happened?"

"Ivan." She said slowly.

"I will kill him."

"No you won't he is dead, it just took me four days to do it."

"Do you need to go to Dumbledore?" He could see she was relived to not have to relive those days.

"No, Hermione will take the book to him. She is my handler, I'm letting her handle it."

"Good we have plans" He had an evil grin on his face.

"We do?" He grabbed her by the waist and within a moment they were standing in the middle of a room. It was Spinner's End but he had the house cleaned and in the corner was a tree. She had almost forgot she had missed Christmas.

"How did you know I would be back in time?" She looked up at him, he still hadn't let go of her waist.

"I hoped." He smiled down at her as his mouth found hers. His tongue entered her mouth as she moaned. She needed this, it had been a long few days.

"Not yet." She cringed as his hands moved down her side. "Something wrong?" He had felt her body stiffen up. "Let me look?" She nodded. He saw it all her being captured, Orion being killed in front of her, the man who killed Lance in her dream beating her. He watched as she escaped and killed an older woman while she slept and how she tortured and murdered the man. She took his memories and sent them to their Ministry. He held her closer and kissed her head. "Go upstairs and get comfortable. I have something I want to give you."

She nodded as she ran upstairs. She had forgot to get him a gift for Christmas but she grabbed her gray purse and pulled out something she knew he would like.

He was sitting in a chair near the fire when she walked down. He had on black pants and a black shirt. It was rare he was out of his robes. His eye grew large as he saw her. "Um, what are you wearing?" He was trying to adjust himself in his chair.

"Professor Snape, you said get comfortable." She plopped herself down in the chair across from his, she had on her school robes. Her legs were slightly open and he strained to see between her legs.

"I did Ms. Riddle, didn't I?" His voice was stern like in potion class. It was turning her on and by the size of the tent on his pants it was turning him on too.

She stood up in front of him. He was licking his lip and staring at her. "Professor Snape don't you like what I'm wearing?" She lifted her skirt some to show the top of her thighs. He went to reach for her and she swatted his hand away. "You touch when I'm ready or we stop." He nodded as she continued. She took the robe part off leaving just her skirt, vest, shirt and tie. "It's hot in here don't you agree Professor?" She removed her vest and walked over to the chair and bent down to put it in the chair. He could see the bottom of her ass and she wasn't wearing anything under it. She stood in front of him again. "When I'm in class something is happening and I don't know what to do. Do you think you could help me?"

He found his voice. "What's happening, Ms. Riddle."

"I get wet and hot in a certain spot. I soak through my kickers in class and I'm throbbing by the time class is done. Is that normal or am I a bad girl?" She bit her lip as her hands ran from the middle of her thigh to up under her skirt.

Merlin was all his brain could come up with. She didn't wait for him to respond. "I'm so hot Professor." as she was unbuttoning her blouse. As she pulled her blouse off she watched as her large breast bounced from the weight and the pulling motion of the top. Her nipples were pink and hard as small perfect stones.

"Do you like them, sir?" She asked as she started rubbing them. He nodded as she started pinching her nipples. "Sir, would you like to touch them? I won't tell if you do." She moved closer to him so his face was in front of them. He reached out and started pinching her nipples. Her head went back as his mouth found her left breast and started sucking as his other hand was massaging the other one. When he was done sucking both sides she pulled away and stepped back. "Oh, Professor it's starting again. Please help me." She lifted her skirt, he could smell her arousal.

"Ms. Riddle, I will help you." He unbuttoned his pants, Keaira smiled as she laid down on the floor in front of him. Her skirt fell around her hips leaving everything exposed. "Please Professor Snape its hurting more. Please." He laid on her and shoved himself into her, her head arched back as she screamed.

He was by her ear "You want to be my witch?" he growled into her ear

"Yes"

"You want me to go harder?"

"Yes." Keaira screamed out. "I want you to rip me open."

He felt his seed explode into her, her nails digging harder into his back. They laid in each other's arms for a while trying to catch their breaths. Neither wanting to move out of the others arms. After a while Severus got up and went to the tree. She could see the scars on his back from being in the service of the Dark Lord, they both were scared up from the same man. He brought her back two small boxes and laid next to her again.

"What's this?" As she sat up.

"Since you gave me mine, it was time to get yours." He was rubbing her back with his fingers. "Open the larger one first."

She opened the larger of the two boxes. Inside was a silver locket, it was a heart and on the front of the heart was two snakes intertwined with roses around them, when she opened the locket it held a picture of both of them. She turned to him and hugged him.

"I won't ever take this off." She kissed him. She moved her hair as he clasped the locket around her neck. She held the heart and in fingers as she watched the snakes move to make a heart. She kissed his cheek and hugged his neck.

She went to open the other box and he took it out of her hand. "Is something wrong?" She was shocked he had grabbed it from her when he just told her to open it.

"I want this to be opened special. I changed my mind" He was keeping the box out of her reach as she was trying to grab it out of his hand.

"Ok, what do I need to do to make this special?" Keaira sighed

"Go upstairs, get cleaned up and put on something special. Meet me down here in a few minutes." He kissed her. She got up and went upstairs. She pulled out the only thing she had nice in her purse it was her oversized black dress. She put it on and pulled her hair up and headed down stairs. She had to pull the dress up as she walked, even in her heels it dragged the floor. He was standing at the bottom of the stairs as she came down.

"You look beautiful." He leaned down and kissed her check.

"I look bruised and puffy." She laughed some.

"You always look beautiful to me." He grabbed her hand and led her to the chair in front of the fire. He helped her sit, she looked at him with a confused look as he knelt in front of her.

"Keaira Tia Riddle" He chocked some as she put her hand to her mouth. "Will you marry me?" He opened the small box and inside a silver ring with a large black stone in the center. On both sides was a snake moving towards the stone. She couldn't talk for a moment. Her mouth was open but nothing came out. Severus went into panic mode. "I had the ring made but if you don't like it." Keaira threw her arms around him, her weight hitting him at once knocked him off balance and they both tumbled back.

"Yes, oh Severus, Yes." As she laid on top of him. She kissed him as she grabbed the box out of his hand. She straddled him as she put the ring on. She held her hand up in front of him. "Look at it sparkle, it's so pretty." He laughed at her.

"Merry Christmas Keaira. Are you happy?" He was still lying on the floor.

"Very, my love." She laid her head on his chest.


	27. Chapter 27

Severus had her the next morning get healed before the day started, she only had a trace of the bruise near her eye when she left the mediwitch. She was making her way back to her rooms to check on Asap when she felt someone grab her and twirl her.

"It took all of Hermione's strength to keep me from barging in Snape's rooms." Blaise put her down.

"Really?" She looked at him as she grabbed his arm. "Hermione?"

"Yeah." He was looking down as they walked. "I know I shouldn't and if anybody found out I would be killed. I'm not becoming a good guy or anything."

"Of course not Mr. Zabini, nobody would ever think you were a good guy." She laughed some as she opened her door, she was almost knocked down when Draco and Hermione jumped from behind her chair and screamed surprised. "What is this?"

Draco came near her and kissed her cheek. "This is a welcome home and I am sorry for being an ass party."

"How sweet, you really are an ass Draco." She kissed his cheek.

"Keaira." Hermione rushed her. "Why are you always bleeding? You're as bad as Harry."

Keaira smacked her as they sat down to play exploding snaps. It was hard for her sometimes, she felt some days so old having seen and done so much and some days she enjoyed being only seventeen. That evening as they were laying in front of the fire drinking and laughing Draco felt it hurt. It was a small twinge on his arm.

He sat up and looked at her. "Kiea."

"Hermione go and tell Severus I'm taking the boys." Keaira stood up.

"Where are you going?" Hermione grabbed Blaise.

"Go tell Severus!" Keaira pushed Hermione off of Blaise. "NOW!" She spoke threw her teeth. She hated to see the tears in Hermione's eyes but the pain was getting harder. She grabbed Draco and Blaise and let the pain take her.

They were in a large black room a fire was going in the corner but this wasn't the Manor. The floor was black stone and cold with a brown bear rug in front of the fire. The walls were covered in animal heads and antlers. The table was set up and only a few Death Eaters were there. Bellatrix and her husband were standing by the fire as Cissy and Lucius had just popped into the room.

"Where are we?" Keaira whispered to Cissy as she made her way over to her.

Narcissa shrugged, she was busy scanning the room. "Where is Severus?"

Severus popped into the room and scanned it quickly. He smiled at her as he made his way over to her, she wanted to hug her but he could only nod at her. He looked down at the ring and grabbed her hand. "Take it off."

She nodded as removed the ring when the Dark Lord came in the room followed by a dark man. He was hunched over, his eyes were dark and he was rubbing his fingers. The man stood behind the Dark Lord, his eyes were flickering from person to person in the room. Keaira didn't like him, he was creepy and scary. It was odd to find a person she had never seen before, she knew most of his followers in Europe.

"My friends another had turned on me." Keaira held her breath, he had found out. "It is someone in this room." Severus grabbed her hand, he was ready to apparate them both from the room at any moment. He wasn't losing her to this maniac. The Dark Lord stood and started walking slowly behind the chairs. "I have trusted this person and nobody betrays me."

Keaira was trying to tell herself to breath. Who didn't she kill, who could have talked? He walked behind Keaira and he stopped as his fingers played with her hair. Severus grabbed her arm under the table and pulled it tighter. She felt Lucius on her other side, he placed his wand in her hand. "She is pretty isn't she, Afanasi?" He spook to the man across from them. The man nodded as he licked his lips. Keaira closed her eyes as he patted her head. "My small princess, I see greatness in this one. So much power, she only has taped into half of it. It is time soon Afanasi for her to be married." The man nodded and chuckled some as he rubbed his hands again. "Not yet she has one thing she must learn first." He grabbed her out of the chair and pushed her into the middle of the room. "Stand all of you!" She was standing in front of him with her head down, she heard the sound of chairs moving. "Amycus Carrow, I know what happened." Her head shot up and looked at Severus. He was just as stunned as she was.

"I didn't my Lord! I would never turn on you my Lord." Amycus was yelling as he walked towards him and threw himself in front of him. "How my Lord did I turn on you?" The Dark Lord grabbed her and drug her to him, Keaira whimpered as he threw her in front of Carrow.

"Her." He thundered "You told me she turned on me, she betrayed us by not giving us Igor. You knew I would kill her." He grabbed Keaira and stood her up. "You dare plot against her."

Carrow started screaming along with his sister that he would never plot against her.

_Keaira, breath. Keep breathing, he is going to ask you to kill him._

_Severus I don't have my wand._

_He might make you do it wandless. Can you do it wandless?_

_NO!_

"Keaira, my child, look at the man who would have you killed." She glared at him, Severus could the fire in her eyes. If Carrow thought the Dark Lord's temper was something he hadn't seen nothing yet. "My princess, I will leave him to you. I know you don't have your wand but take your anger and channel it."

"I have never done wandless magic."

"Think of the spell, focus and say it. You have the power to do it."

"What would you like me to do to him?"

"Whatever you want to. His life is in your hands but you cannot spare him. I demand his life." She felt his hand on her back.

_My dark one, lite him up._

She looked at Carrow and thought back to the pain. It was the same feeling as she had with Wilensky. Many men had hurt her and enjoyed it, this man meant to kill her. She smiled at Severus suggestion. She focused all her energy on her anger and on Carrow. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, opened her eyes. She watched as flames encircled him, his screams filled the room. She couldn't turn away from what she was watching, she watched as he burnt in front of her.

"My dark one." He turned to her when it was done. "You have tapped into almost all of your magic."

She bowed to him as she moved to Severus and Lucius. Blaise and Draco gave her a weak smile at the end of the table as she sat. The rest of the meeting went by in a blur for her. Severus was holding her left hand and Lucius was holding her right. They were going to strike the ministries in two week was she all she really heard. The meeting was soon over and the Dark Lord has dismissed all but Severus and a few others. Keaira looked at him when the Dark Lord asked him to stay but he wouldn't let her in or show any emotion on his face. She nodded as she took Draco and Blaise back to the castle.

Keaira collapsed on the floor. It took a lot to apparate both of them.

"Keaira, are you ok?" Draco was by her.

"Just drained some from that." She held her head, she felt dizzy.

Blaise sat down by her, he put his arm around her and held her close to him.

"Am I becoming him?" Keaira asked

"No, why would you ask that." Draco sat down on the other side of her.

"Killing is becoming easier."

"This is war Keaira, everybody kills in war. When it's over I don't see you killing random people." Blaise patted her head

Keaira reached on the table behind her and picked up a coin Hermione gave her and used it. The coin would let Hermione know she needed her. She put the coin in front of her, Blaise and Draco and placed her head back on Blaises shoulders. A few minutes later Hermione walked in with one hand covering her eyes and her other hand feeling where she was going. Draco busted out laughing.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?" Hermione looked over at Draco as he explained everything between laughing. Keaira started smacking Draco.

"Where is Professor Snape?" Hermione was searching the room.

"We're keeping Keaira company while she waits for him, the Dark Lord wanted a few of them in private." Draco held her tighter Keaira was started biting her thumb.

She went over the meeting with Hermione. She told her to tell Dumbledore they would have an Order meeting tomorrow night. They would explain everything and ready the Order with a counter attack.

"Do I want to know how you are going to keep the suspicion off of you?" Hermione eyed her as she was writing.

"Easy, have the memory placed of turning on one of the ones killed. Severus is going to do it." Keaira stood up "Oh where is he."

Hermione left after an hour with Blaise to get some sleep and Keaira sent Draco away after that. He need some rest and she needed to be alone. She tried reading, she tried pacing, and she even tried sleeping. Nothing was working, every minute that ticked by was pain. What if he killed him, would she know? Would somebody tell her? Would Dumbledore know? It was 4 am, she was sitting in the library trying to read when she heard the pop in the study. She ran in, he was kneeling on the floor. His back was bloody. Keaira ran out into the potion cabinet and grabbed the healing potion. He moved into the bed room and was sitting on the bed. He was removing his shirt when she came back in. She opened the jar and rubbed it on his back. They didn't speak as Keaira called one of the house elves and asked for tea. She sat next to him and held his hand. The tea came in when he finally started to talk to her, she knew why he had to stay. She had seen enough of those kind of parties to last a lifetime.

"Severus, with the entertainment did you?" He put his hand to her mouth.

"He thinks I can't so I just watch. That's why he would never allow me to marry you" He held her near him. "Keaira, let's go."

"Where?" Her head shot up looking at him.

"Keia, after this he wants to marry you off. He wants to marry you to that man tonight, why I don't know. After everything I can't lose you to him not now." She could see the look of pain in his eyes. "I know where we can go right now and get married. Please just say yes."

She stood up, her face was turning red as she went into his room and slammed the door. _Oh crap, he screwed up._ She walked out of the room. He put his head in his hands. _Shit_ he threw his cup across the room.


	28. Chapter 28

**Doctor Who starts tonight! Let me know if there is any fans. **

* * *

Keaira poked her head in the room. "Why the bloody hell are you breaking things?" She had on Lucius' black pants, white shirt and her silver heels. "Floo Lucius and tell him to get over here."

"I thought you were mad. Why do we need Lucius?"

"I am, I'm not a prize nor an object that can be bought or sold. I'm tired of people treating me as such." Keaira looked down at him. "Don't you want your best friend at the wedding?"

"No I don't I just want us, is that ok?"

"Oh course it is I just wanted you happy, now get changed." She winked at him as he headed out of the room.

He dressed quickly and entered the study. She was standing waiting for him as he grabbed her by her waist and kissed her deeply as they apparated. When Severus let her go they were in front of a weathered brown house the wood of the house was chippings and the paint was worn. It had a small garden in front but unlike flowers it had thorns and weeds growing in the front. The wind was hard here and cut threw you like a blade. The house was on a cliff overlooking the ocean, she could smell the salt in the air and feel the water in the wind. Severus grabbed her hand and led her up to the door. He knocked on a door that hadn't been pained in years, the salt and wind had weathered the paint giving it dim look. An old man answered the door he was bent over, his hair and skin had the same dingy look as the house. The wind and the salt must have beaten down everything out here. He had on black tattered robes that dragged the ground as he walked and under his feet was a dreary looking black cat.

"Severus my boy, you have come to visit an old man near death." He was holding the door open for them to enter.

"Raghnall, you have been dying for 30 years or more and you haven't graced us with your passing yet." He and Keaira walked in.

"Dear Merlin." Raghnall gasped as he looked at Keaira. "She is almost the spitting image. I mean it's only from painting but Merlin."

"Raghnall, you old fool you're rambling. She looks like who?" Severus said as he sat in a torn and ragged green velvet chair. He was still holding Keaira's hand and placed her on his lap. Keaira looked around, the house was a mess books were everywhere, papers were laying all over the room, and books were even in the fireplace. The painting were either crooked or upside-down. The wallpaper had holes in it and the curtains were old and worn.

Raghnall shuffled out of the room, his cat following close behind. Keaira looked at Snape who just shrugged at her. A few moments later Raghnall was pulling in a large picture. He turned the large painting towards them. The women in the painting looked like Keaira. The women looked taller in the painting but her hair was longer but just as out of control mess that Keaira's hair could be, her eyes were purple, and her smile was large and bright. The one thing that Keaira thought was odd was the picture wasn't moving. It was like the painting in the Louvre, they didn't move either. A wizard in Paris explained to her one morning that Muggle painting did not move. Why would this man have a Muggle painting of women who looked like her?

"Raghnall, is that is Morgan Le Fey? She looks just like Keaira, why?"

"If she is a decedent of Syltherine it's easy to explain. Many reports have linked Morgan's mother to being a witch and the child of Salazar Slytherin." Raghnall let the picture drop on the floor and stepped on it to get to his seat. "Now my sweet child you can see why I was stunned by your entrance. Would you like a toad leg, my dear?" He held out a bowl full of twitching toad legs.

"No thank you monsieur." She looked at Severus, her eyes wide and was stunned.

"Severus, why have you come?" He placed a toad leg in his mouth.

"Can you still preform marriage rituals?"

"Who are you marrying?" Raghnall was looking him. Keaira looked at Severus, he was shaking his head.

"Raghnall, I marrying the women sitting on my lap."

"Oh of course dear boy, yes a wedding. Luna we are to have a wedding." He was laughing as he bent down to the cat. "Luna call the Crones, they will want to be here." He stood up and was walking to the book shelf. "Yes, yes we need the cord and book. Yes, we need the book." He was mumbling to himself as he left the room.

"Who is this?" Keaira was staring at him.

"He is my master. I studied under him to become a potion master. He is smart but has some quirks." He grinned at her.

"Some quirks, Severus he offered me a toad leg."

"Maybe more than some." Raghnall came back in the room followed by two older witches. Both had on the same tattered robes as Raghnall. One was taller, her hair and eyes were silver. The smaller one's hair had strips of worn red in hers. Her eyes were shinning green. Both were crackling behind him as he walked.

"Severus you remember the Crone sister's?"

Severus nodded and he and Keaira stood up.

"Now my dear child." Raghnall reached for her hand. "You will stand here." Placing her on his left. "Severus you will stand next to her, yes next to her." He was mumbling to himself again.

"Oh a wedding sister, it has been long since we have seen a young couple."

"Yes my sister way to long." They crackled together.

"Both place out your left hands out." Keaira and Severus placed their hands out. Raghnall places a white cord around their hands. "quod absolute non debet, what is bound cannot be unbound."

Raghnall opened his book. "Both of you repeat after me. You cannot possess me, for I belong to myself." He waited as the repeated "But while we both wish it, I give you that which is mine to give." Keaira smiled at Severus as she finished repeating. "You cannot command me, I am a free person, but I shall serve you in those ways you require." Severus looked at her, his voice was deep and full of passion with that line. "I pledge to you my living and dying, equally in your care, this is my wedding vow to you." They finished their vows, they couldn't stop looking at each other. Raghnall broke their gaze. "Do you have rings?" They both looked at him and shook their heads. "No matter Vanora and Raelin would do the honor of making the couple a ring?" Both sisters crackled and spun their wands around in their hands. Vanora the taller of the two made a small silver ring. She turned it over in her hand and placed something inside it. Raelin made a larger silver ring and placed the same thing in side it.

"Inside says even in death we will not part." Vanora voice harsh and broken as she handed the rings to Raghnall.

"Keaira place the ring on the left his hand and say with this ring we are bound." He handed the ring to her.

"With this ring we are bound."

"Severus place this ring on her left hand and say with this ring we are bound." As he did the small silver ring melded into her emerald ring.

"With this ring we are bound."

"I now declare to those here and within the wizarding world that you are husband and wife. Seal this marriage with a kiss."

They kissed, it felt for Keaira as the first kiss did. She couldn't breathe, her heart was racing and she felt dizzy. The finished and looked up. They were alone in the room, they hadn't heard Raghnall or the Crone sister leave.

"We should go." He kissed her head.

"Wouldn't it be rude?"

He shook his head. "Raghnall can be strange, it's ok. We do have to meet Dumbledore in a few hours and you haven't had sleep." She yawned some and nodded. They popped into the dungeon and he carried her into the bedroom. The castle had already recognized them as married all her stuff from her room upstairs was now downstairs. She laid her head into his chest as he held her their bodies were intertwined as they fell asleep.


	29. Chapter 29

The two weeks went by fast as husband and wife nobody knew, not even Draco, Blaise or Hermione. The less that knew better Severus told her when she wanted to tell her friends one night. She spent many nights with Draco, Blaise and Hermione sometimes Astoria or Pansy. Keaira couldn't stand Pansy but if that's who Draco wanted to deal with who was Keaira to complain. The night arrived to take the ministries and Dumbledore had already been informed. He had a counter attack set in motion. Hermione saw them off before they left, Blaise and her had moved past just being friends a week before, Keaira felt for her as she watched Hermione eyes filled tears as she held Blaise close. They all knew there was a good chance none of them were going to make it home from this. Keaira held Blaise as they apparated to the manor. She kept playing with her wedding ring on her locket around her neck as they waited for the Dark Lord to arrive, if she thought the Manor was a mad house during the Azkaban breakout she hadn't seen anything till this. Everybody was running around preparing when He entered. He gave Keaira's team there places first they were to take out three ministries; Romania, Poland and Hungary. Keaira knew there were not going to make it out of Romania the way Dumbledore had informed them. The ministries were ready and had taken care of the death eaters in their own governments. They had orders to kill any and all Death Eaters. It didn't matter she was the one who informed them or not. Cissy made her way through the crowed room to Keaira.

"Take care of Draco." Cissy was begging as Keaira was strapping her wand on to her thigh.

"Cissy, I would never let anything happen to Draco."

Cissy nodded with tears in her eyes, she hugged him and made her way back to Lucius. She smiled at Lucius who bowed his head to her and touched his chest where her heart pendant was. She pulled out her chain and made sure she still had the heart he had given her. He was smiling at her across the room when she held it up some for him. She never told Severus about the portkey but placed it next to the locket he had given her. She made sure her wedding ring covered it as she placed it back in her shirt. She could feel Severus as he came up behind her. The night before they laid in bed holding each other when he told her he loved her, it shocked her for a moment as she couldn't remember a time he had ever said those words out loud before.

"Ready Ms. Riddle." His face was stern and it was strange him not calling her Snape. He spent two weeks calling her Mrs. Snape every chance he got.

"Oui, Professor Snape, are you?"

"I am." He bowed to her, she could see a chain around his neck with his wedding ring on it. He had demanded she keep hers at home and he was leaving his. She smiled at him as he turned and headed over to Bella. It made her feel safe knowing he wore his ring.

Keaira, Draco and their team left first, they entered in the ministry through the floo network. As they stepped out of the fireplace they were in a large hall full of fireplaces on both side, it looked as if it went on forever in either directions as the headed towards door towards the left of them. The door was huge, at least ten feet tall and was carved with flowers that were painted in gold. The doors lead into a darken room, it took a moment for her eyes to adjust to the darkness as she looked around. It was a round room with lifts circling, another door right across from the one they entered into. She grabbed Draco's hand as the kept their wands up and walked into the room.

"Keep your eyes open, they are supposed to be here." Rowle commanded "Spread out." Keaira and Draco headed in the dark towards one of the lifts to the side. No one was supposed to light there wands, since the other death eaters were waiting. A few steps in is when she stepped on a stick, it crunched under her foot.

"Lumos." She held her wand up and saw it. Forty to sixty dead people in the room, the wall next to her had scorch marks from a battle that had happened.

"I guess we weren't needed here, it looks like they took care of these people." Rodolphus put his wand away.

Something was wrong, she knew this was a setup. She bent down and pulled the sleeve up on the women next to her she gasped as she saw it, the Dark Mark. Rodolphus turned around to see the mark on the women.

"It's a trap." Rodolphus yelled.

Each lift dinged opened with ten to fifteen in each one, it only took a moment for the spells to start flying all around them. Draco started running not letting go of her as they ran towards the door behind them, they were both throwing spells over their shoulders as they ran. She ran past as Rowle as he was hit by a green light and fell on the floor. Rodolphus was behind Draco, when Keaira turned around she saw his face as he was hit. He was stunned for a moment and then fell. She opened the door as she barely missed a green light hitting her. She closed the door and put a spell on it to block it, the problem it was temporary. They both leaned on the wall breathing for a moment.

"That went well." Draco said between breaths. "How do we get out?"

"I have no clue, we can try the floo's but I'm sure they are down."

"Can you apparate us out?" Keaira grabbed Draco and tried but nothing happened. "Crap" Was all Draco could say as they heard the door being tried.

"Run" Keaira grabbed his hand and they ran down the hall. The hall didn't seem to end each Floo had a metal cage slamming down around it. They kept running as they heard in the distance a man screaming at them. They could hear spells being shot off but they were far enough way they didn't make it. They just kept running, Keaira could see a door ahead of them. The sounds of the men were getting closer.

"A door Draco." Keaira cried as she was firing off spells behind her. It seemed as if they ran for hours when they reached the door at the end. Draco screamed a spell but Keaira was busy stunning a few that was catching up with them to hear what he was saying. He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her in the room. She locked the door and placed a protection spell around it.

"We only have a few minutes." She turned to Draco.

The room was large and full of books. It was a library? They were in a library. They made their way down a row of books. They could hear the men outside the door trying to get in. They started running down the rows.

"We need to split up, Keaira."

"I don't think that's a good idea. What if I find a way out and can't find you."

"Then take it, we need to cover more space." Keaira nodded and the broke up. Keaira could hear the men in the room. They were lost in the maze of books the same as her and Draco. Keaira started moving around quietly when she saw two men ahead of her. She could stun one but the other was sure to send a spell back at her, she could explode the books near them but everybody would know she was here. She could hide but for how long before they found her. She chose to stun the larger of the two. Just like she thought the second one sent a spell back, she tried to block but it hit her in the shoulder. The spell sent her flying into shelf of books and her wand flying out of her hand. The man walked up to her sneering at her as she was sitting on the ground in front of him. She remembered the night at the manor, she channeled everything and said Stupefy as he was thrown backwards. Well her father taught her something at least, she grabbed her wand. Her arm was killing her but she started running. She saw a glow at the end of the row, it looked like a fireplace. Maybe they didn't think of closing this one? She was running to it when she felt a pain in her leg she got hit from behind. She turned around as she saw a short women in blue robes a ways behind her, the women shot off another spell. Keaira deflected and sent her own as she hid behind a shelf of books. The women sent spells flying as Keaira felt warmth going down her leg, fuck she knew that feeling she was bleeding. The women pointed her wand up and sent books raining down on Keaira's head. She tried to deflect the books but one caught her and cut her head. She could feel blood starting to run down her face. She sat for a moment shaking off the dizzy feeling. Another spell came her way as Keaira hid fully behind the self. She could hear the women walking towards her.

"Come out come out and play Death Eater scum." The women was taunting her. Keaira peeked around the corner as she saw the women raise her wand to her and a green light. The women fell forward Keaira could see Draco was behind the women. He had been hit multiple times, his clothes were torn and in a few spots had blood.

"I tried the fireplace, it doesn't work" He sat next to her.

"How are we going to get out of here?" She put her head on his shoulder.

"I should have told Astoria I loved her, I should have told mom I love her." He kissed her head. "Keaira I do love you, you know that right?"

"I love you too Draco." She sighed as she heard voices coming closer. She pulled out her necklace and was looking at her ring when it hit her. "Draco, a portkey. We can use a portkey!"

"We don't have one."

"Yes we do, your dad gave it to me months ago. He said it would take me to the Manor I think." She held the heart. "Here hold a part." Draco grabbed it as he held the other part. "I need help." The both felt the tug at their stomachs as they landed in a room.

"This isn't the Manor." Draco was holding his stomach.

"No really son I would have thought it looked just like the Manor." Lucius was sitting next to them as he had a table turned over hiding on the other side of it.

"You said the portkey would take me to the Manor." Keaira hissed.

"No I said it would take you to me." He yelled at her.

"Where is everybody?" Draco was looking around the room, it was lined with desks and chairs.

"Dead, I barely made it in here. I am assuming your people are dead also?" The both nodded their heads at him as a spell hit the table. Keaira shot one over her head in the direction that the spell came from.

"How do we get out of here?" Draco popped his head up to shoot a spell off.

"I am opened to suggestions right now." Lucius shot a spell off at a man that was sneaking around to attack them from the back.

Keaira leaned her head on the desk and closed her eyes, she heard spells around her. They needed to get out of there and soon. She heard screaming coming from in front of her, her eyes shot open when she heard a voice she knew that voice as her head popped over the desk. "Gabriella Espina, stop shooting spells or so help me."

"Keaira Vladislava." A girl with purple hair popped her head up from the desk across from her. "What the fuck are you doing here? You were supposed to be in Romania? Tell me one thing only my Keia would know?"

"When you were seven you stole some muggle candy. When my mother found out she beat to the point we weren't sure you would live." Keaira stood up with her hands up.

"Everybody knows that." A dark hair girl with a large nose stood up by Gabby.

"Fine, you two have been lovers for two years." Draco watched as the black hair girl turned a dark red and Gabby had large grin on her face.

"How did you get here?" The black hair girl walked over to her.

"Long story." Keaira hugged her. "Yvette I thought you were going to be in Germany?"

"Even longer story that involves Gabby."

"I can imagine, now we need a way out of here and back to England."

"The floo on the other side of the room is working. That's how we got in." Yvette smiled and winked at Draco. She was cute but her nose looked a lot like Severus, Draco just smiled back and nodded. Lucius turned as they heard voices coming from behind a door on the other side of the room.

"We need to go now." He grabbed Keaira's hand as they ran to the fireplace. The door blasted open as colors of lights moved past her head. Draco was behind her shooting off spells as Lucius pushed her into the fireplace. "Go."

"Not without you and Draco." She watched as the men made their way towards them shooting off spells. Gabby and Yvette were trying but they couldn't act as if they knew them. Keaira knew if any of those men knew that they were trying to help them it would be prison or worse for them.

"Keaira, GO!" Draco grabbed some floo powder and threw it into the fireplace. "MALFOY MANOR!" he screamed. Before he could finish Keaira leaned forward and grabbed both of them by their clocks and drugged them with her as the green flame engulfed all three of them. They fell out of the fireplace with a hard thump, their clothes as well as their faces were covered in soot.


	30. Chapter 30

"What the hell were you thinking?!" Lucius stood up shaking his robes off, the whole room froze as he started screaming. "Your life is worth more than mine or Draco's. You blasted witch." He grabbed her off the floor and started shaking her as tears filled her eyes. "Damn it." He moved her closer and held her, his hug was tight she felt as if she couldn't breathe. "I know you married Severus, he told me, but dear Merlin I love you and will not watch you die on me." Lucius whispered into her ear. "Promise me you will never do anything that again."

"I promise I will never try and save your life again." She giggled in his ear as he groaned some. He pulled off of her and looked around the room.

Narcissa made her way to them after the room felt safe to move again as Lucius temper cold down. "You have been gone for hours. Severus wouldn't leave this room at first. The Dark Lord finally commanded him back to Dumbledore side to find out who betrayed us. We thought all three of you were lost tonight." Cissy wasn't speaking any louder than a whisper as she held Draco.

"Sorry dear wife I lived." Lucius snarled at her.

Keaira rolled her eyes. "How many came back?"

"Nine, twelve counting you three." Cissy looked stressed.

"Where is Blaise?" Keaira was starting to panic.

"I'm here, Severus got me out." He was bloody, his clothes burnt and was limping as he made his way to her. She ran and jumped into his arms as he held her. He put her down as she helped him walk over to the fireplace.

"We need to get back to the castle, Merlin only knows what has happened while we have been gone." The boys nodded as they said good-bye to Lucius and Narcissa. They floo'd to her old rooms and made their way down to the great hall.

Severus was in the Great Hall with Dumbledore and the students. He kept watching the door, she had been gone for three hours, it was going on four soon. Now he was playing his part to the Order, a concern teacher, he was tired of this crap. He might have lost his wife to this war, another women he loved to a great and noble cause as the old fool would put it. Dumbledore was telling the students what had happened, every few minutes he was looking at Severus with a worried look. Severus shouldn't had let her go. Minerva was sitting in Keaira's spot, she didn't dare hold him but she knew this was hard.

Hermione was looking at the door to the Great Hall every few minutes. Finally Ginny spoke up as Dumbledore was talking. "What is wrong?"

"Professor Vladislava isn't here." Hermione was looking at the door again. _Neither is Blaise._

"Hermione there is something you don't know." Harry was leaning close to her, Ginny and Ron.

"Harry if you are going to tell me Professor Vladislava is a Death Eater I already know." Ginny and Ron's mouth dropped open. "I also know so is Draco and Blaise now shut up."

"How did you know and why didn't you tell us." Harry was getting upset.

"Harry I am warning you, I am not in the mood. Now shut it." Hermione's face was getting red. Blaise had been gone for hours now, with Keaira still gone she had no way of knowing if they made it or not.

"So since you know her, is she and Professor Snape, you know?" Ginny nudged her as Hermione blushed some. "I knew it. Dean saw them kissing one day after potion class."

"That's disgusting." Ron said pouring himself another glass of pumpkin juice.

"Yeah, well they deserve each other." Harry said as he leaned back. He was mad at Hermione for not telling him how she knew and that she knew Professor Vladislava and Professor Snape were together.

Hermione was getting ready to tell Harry off when the door to the hall opened. The room went silent as the whole school saw Keaira, Blaise and Draco standing there. Keaira had blood all over her face and hair, her shirt was burnt at her shoulder, her pants had a burnt mark and blood all over them and she had nasty black eye. Draco had blood all over his shirt, it was ripped and burnt in spots. Hermione had no idea what came over her or what she was thinking but she and Astoria were up from their spots running towards Blaise and Draco. Draco hugged Astoria as Blaise picked up Hermione as her legs wrapped around him. The whole hall went silent for a moment till the students watch Severus start running down the main walkway his robes bellowing behind him, he reached Keaira and picked her up in his arms. Blaise with Hermione and Draco with Astoria started to head back to their places. Hermione was heading to her spot next to Ginny when Blaise grabbed her and moved her next to him at the Slytherin table. The room went deathly silent nobody knew what to say. Professor Vladislava and Professor Snape were snogging, the princess of Gryffindor was sitting next to two of the heads of Slytherin and on top of it all three of them looked as if they had just came from battle.

"Professor Vladislava, welcome back. I see your trip was a success." Dumbledore broke the silence that was over the room. "Please take your seat at the table." He held his hand out to her seat.

"I'm sorry Albus but my wife and I need a moment together." The whole hall let out a collective gasp. Dumbledore nodded and smiled at them as they left. Everybody was talking at once as soon as they left.

"So she married him?" Hermione leaned her head on Blaise's shoulder.

"Looks like it." He kissed the top of her head, he turned to Draco who seemed to have his tongue down Astoria's throat. He and Hermione started to laugh when Pansy jerked away from the table falling on the floor as she stormed out of the hall.

Minerva leaned over to Albus. "Should we be worried? She is so young."

"No, I think this is what they needed all along." He smiled.

A week later and The Dark Lord had still not summoned them since the ministries, it worried Keaira. She would have thought he would called them to punish them at least. Lucius was spending lots of time in Severus rooms since the Dark Lord and Bella had moved in completely to the Manor. Not even Lucius knew what was happing since the Dark Lord had locked himself up in a room. Severus would grunt and complain at night as his rooms were crowed full of people anymore. Hermione was staying down most nights since Harry, Ron and most of the Gryffindor's were not talking to her. The only three that were talking to her were Ginny, Luna and Neville which would come with Hermione at times. Blaise, Draco and Astoria also hung out in Snape's quarters.

The next few weeks remained quiet still as class went on as normal, Harry wouldn't even show up for her class now but Keaira had other things to worry about than that boy. Keaira enjoyed being Severus wife and for a moment during all the craziness when they were at Spinner's End or with their friends in their quarters reading and laughing they were normal. She knew it wouldn't last but one could hope.

By the middle of January she was having bouts of complete exhaustion and she was sick a lot. Keaira didn't bother telling Severus since she was sure it would go away after a week but one week turned to two and then three. One evening when Severus was spending the evening with Lucius she went to see Minerva, she was sure the older witch would know what she had.

"I can barely keep anything down, I will be fine on moment and the next I am falling asleep in class. I don't know what's wrong, my whole body hurts. Could it be a side effect of all the curses?" She felt tired sitting in the witches rooms.

Minerva smiled at her as she handed her a cup of tea and patted her hand. "I don't think it's a side effect of the curses but I do think a trip to Poppy is in order."

"I guess I can go and see her tomorrow." Keaira brought the cup to her lips.

"Have you and Severus talked about a family yet?" Minerva was watching her in the corner of her eye.

"No not yet, I think he is putting it off till it's over. Minerva have you noticed that Severus' cologne has been smelling strange? He walked into the room yesterday morning and I had a headache by the time I ran out of the room."

"I don't think he has changed it." Minerva was biting her lips to keep her smile down. "It smells the same as when he started."

"He had to change it, I use to love the way he smelled and now it makes me so sick."

"Have you noticed any of your perfumes have changed in smells?"

"Now that you mention it I had to throw out a whole bottle of some stuff I bought a while ago. I guess it got old." Keaira yawned.

"I think you need some sleep." Minerva stood and helped the young witch up. "Go see Poppy as soon as you can alright?"

Keaira hugged her as she left the room. "I will, I promise."


	31. Chapter 31

**Sorry it has taken so long to update this story. If you have followed this story you know I have had a hard pregnancy. Well my baby was born a month early. So back to writing since I have tons of late nights now. ;) (Yes he was named after a character from Harry Potter.)**

Lucius and Severus were talking about something the next night as Keaira was studying for a potion test that was happening the next day. Both men were getting louder and louder as they were arguing about something she had no interest in. She was going to head to the bedroom and study as she was standing up the whole room started spinning. She felt Lucius grabbed her and carry her as she could hear Severus calling for Dumbledore. Her vision started clearing up as Lucius was carrying her to the infirmary with Severus following behind them.

"Lucius I think I can walk." She tried to wiggle out of his arms.

"Don't be silly, plus I like holding you." He winked at her as she smacked him. In front of the doors waiting for them was Dumbledore, Molly Weasley, Minerva, Tonks, Hermione, Blaise and Draco.

Hermione came running up to Lucius. "Is she alright?"

"What are you all doing here?" Severus looked around.

"Order meeting." Tonks smiled at him. "Is she alright?"

"We don't know yet." Severus grunted as he slammed the door behind him and Lucius. A few minutes later he and Lucius were being pushed out by Poppy who had the biggest smile on her face. Minerva was whispering to Tonks, Molly and Hermione when they came out. Severus started pacing in front of the door as Lucius leaned on the wall next to him. Blaise and Draco were sitting on the floor near the door trying to hear what the group of women were talking about.

"What the bloody hell do you all know that I don't? My wife just passed out for no reason. Merlin knows what kind of curse someone could have put on her." Severus was glaring at the group as Minerva busted out laughing.

"Severus, she isn't cursed, she is pregnant. She has been complaining about being tired and sick a lot. I guess she forget to see Poppy today." Minerva hugged him as he stood there stunned.

"Severus, depending on when it comes it will be the same age as Remus and mine." Tonks placed her hand on her stomach. Hermione squealed and hugged the witch.

"A baby? We are having a baby?" He stammered out.

"It's a kind of curse in a way." Molly was laughing as she said it.

"Not to be the downer in this but how are you going to explain this to the Dark Lord?" Lucius looked over at Severus.

"Blast." Severus leaned on the door.

"I don't understand?" Minerva looked at Lucius.

"One he doesn't know his little girl ran off and married him yet and second he believes Severus.."

"It's your fault this happened." Severus voice raised.

"Right because I told you to run off and marry her." Lucius rolled his eyes.

"You know I mean about the other thing."

"You wanted a way out of the dark parties, I gave you a way out." Lucius was standing in front of Severus. "How was I supposed to know you were going to marry and impregnate the one person who can get you killed for lying all these years?"

"Lucius what am I going do?" Minerva had never seen Severus look so defeated.

"Tell him the baby belongs somebody else." Lucius smirked.

"You come to mind right?" Severus started yelling again. "I bet you would love that, you have been trying to get to her since you met her."

Before Lucius could reply Poppy opened the door and looked at Severus. "She will be fine, the baby will be fine. She needs to take a potion for the sickness its making her magic weak." He had a look of concern on his face. "Severus, don't worry many witches have it this bad. It won't hurt the baby, it just makes her weak." Poppy told him the potion to brew for her and how often she could take it. Poppy informed him Keaira was supposed to stay until she felt like walking. He walked in and Keaira was propped up in bed, she was biting her thumb and looked worried as he came near her.

"I'm sorry, please don't be mad. Poppy said it happened around Christmas. I guess when I gave you your gift I forgot to protect myself." She was starting to cry. "We never talked about kids and." He stopped her as he placed his lips against hers. He brushed away the tears on her face and held her.

"Keaira, I can't wait to meet him." He placed his hand on her stomach. "Are you feeling better?" She nodded and she had her large smile back as she got of bed.

"I want to go back to our rooms." He nodded as he helped her out of bed. She fell down as the pain hit, she looked at him. His face hadn't turned, which meant he wasn't being called. "Keaira, is it the baby?"

"Severus he is calling me."

Severus face turned to anger. "You have to go, I'll go with you."

"No you can't."

"LUCIUS GET IN HERE!" Lucius ran in followed be the group outside. "He is calling her take her."

"I'm not being called." Lucius looked at him.

"Tell him and tell him it's yours. He won't kill her if she is pregnant."

The pain was growing now as tears were falling down her face. Lucius walked up to her and grabbed her. "Come on baby lets go."

Keaira turned to Minerva. "Minerva, please watch and take care of Severus." She followed the pain.

"Severus you have to follow her, she isn't strong right now." Minerva was pleading.

"I know, I can't I don't know where he was summoning her from. Lucius will take care of her." Severus sunk into the chair near the bed she was just in.

"I'll have Lupin find Broudlin if she comes back hurt we won't have to wait." She was running out of the room.

She and Lucius were in a small, dark room, it smelled like blood and death it was only lit by a small candle in the corner. The only furniture in the room was a chair he was sitting in.

She knelt in front of the chair with her head bowed as Lucius stood behind her. "My Lord summoned me?" Her heart was racing as she kept her head bowed. He ran his fingers in her hair. He grabbed a handful of and pulled her head back.

"Yes, my child. I did not call him, why did you bring him?" He was in her face.

"My Lord we were at the hospital when you summoned her." Lucius knelt next to her.

"I will ask later why, I know what you did."

"What did I do?" He smacked her across the face.

"Don't play stupid with me." His voice boomed so loud the Nagini jumped. "If anybody would are even think to do you did they not be alive at this moment." He let go of her head as it fell forward. He stood above her looking down at her.

"You went off and married Severus. You knew I was going choose your husband and you defied me." She felt a curse hit her pain was shooting through her body.

"My Lord please stop." Lucius looked up at him.

"Yes my Lord I did but you don't understand." She couldn't lie he knew she did, if she lied it would be worse. She felt another twinge of pain.

"You did not seek my permission did you my child. You admit you went behind my back and married the half-blood." He was circling her.

She nodded her head, this wasn't going to be pretty and she was right. Her head was splitting open with the pain of the crucio curse. She was on the floor, holding her head and screaming in pain as he released her.

"My Lord you will kill the baby." Lucius stood up as the Dark Lord turned his head to Lucius.

"WHAT! Not only did you go and marry the half-blood you had a child with him." Keaira felt something hit her but her head was in pain. She felt sticky liquid on her back, damn she was bleeding again.

"My Lord it is my child." Lucius kneeled down near her. "Severus and I were afraid anybody that was chosen as her husband would use her for power and try to bring you down. I could not marry her since I am already married but Severus could. He could not father a child but I can. It is to protect her and you my Lord."

Voldemort stopped and looked at him. "I had considered Draco."

"Draco is young my Lord." He was whipping some blood from her face. "He wouldn't understand the power she could give him."

"You make sense Lucius, you and Severus will protect her till this is over?"

"Yes."

"The child will be a pure-blood?"

"Yes my Lord."

"Did you do it for love or power?" He kneel down to her she was still lying on the floor holding her head.

"Power my Lord." She lied through her teeth.

"That is a good girl." He patted her head. "Severus is powerful and a good match." He stood over her. "But I cannot let this go. No one, not you even you Keaira, lies to me, deceives me or questions my authority ever." She nodded as she felt her head splitting open again. He released her again but he was sounding off curse after curse on her. Lucius quickly laid his body over hers taking most of the spells. Her magic was draining as she used it to protect the baby, he wished he could do more to help her. She tried not to scream but the pain was unbearable. She felt blood on her skin as he was releasing his anger on her. She was laying on her back when it was done. Lucius had rolled off as his back was bloody from the spells. The Dark Lord was standing over her. "You will remember what you are from now on? You are my daughter and my servant. I own you, do you understand?" She nodded as she was chocking back some blood. "I will help you understand better." With his wand he cut into her mark his wand touching her skin sent pain through her body. Her mother's knifes were nothing compared to this pain. His wand was ripping her skin open. She was screaming as he finished it. "Now go home to your husband and Lucius. I approve the marriage and the child."

It took all her strength she had as she stood up, her clothes were covered in her blood. She bowed her head to him. "Thank you my Lord." She fell into Lucius arms as he popped to the edge of the school.

Lucius carried her as fast as he could, her bloody hand reached up to his face. "Lucius, slow down your hurting me." He kissed her hand as he kept moving as. "Lucius you are hurt please slow down."

"We need to recharge your magic before you lose it." He looked panicked as he tried to get through the castle with no one seeing him. He made it to the infirmary as he took his foot and started banging on the door and screaming.

Severus, Dumbledore, Minerva, Poppy, Hermione, Blaise, Draco, and Broudlin were sitting in the hospital wing waiting for her to come back. It had been two hours and still no sign of her.

"Would Lucius have taken her downstairs?" Minerva turned to Severus.

"No, she will be hurt some, he will bring her here if he can." Severus he was pacing in length of the ward when he heard beating on the door as he took a breath.

Minerva ran to the door to open it and gasped as she saw Lucius carrying a bloody Keaira again. "Severus, come quick." She screamed as she opened the door more so he could come in. Severus ran to Lucius and took in the blood that was covering them both.

"Her magic is fading, she used it to protect the baby." Lucius sounded scared, Severus looked up at his friend. He had never heard him scared before.

"I'm ok, honest. I just need some healing." She grabbed Severus hand and held it as Lucius placed her on the bed.

"Printsesa, now do I worry much?" Broudlin was placing potions on the table as he smirked at her.

"Shut it, Stefan." She turned to him and rolled her eyes.

"Now there is my Printsesa." He turned to the room. "Everybody out." Severus and Lucius stayed sitting on her bed. "I mean everybody."

"I'm her husband." Severus shoot up.

"I need to check on the baby. Everybody out but Madam Pomfrey, out." His voice was loud and he was point towards the door.

Severus and Lucius went outside the door as it shut.

"Professor Snape if you need anything let us know. Come on Blaise." Hermione grabbed Blaise hand as Draco followed behind them to the great hall.

"Severus, Lucius." Dumbledore nodded as him and Minerva left the alone.

Once they were alone Severus turned Lucius. "How did it go? What happened?"

"I told him we did this to protect him and the child was mine." Lucius ran his bloody hand through his hair. "He took it rather well."

"I can see that." Severus pointed to the blood.

"You know it could be worse, you have seen worse."

"True, you should go and clean up." Severus smiled at his friend. "Go down to my rooms and I'll heal your back. Anyway how did your back get like that?" Severus hand was in his hand pushing his hair back.

"I covered her but it didn't help."

"Head down and I will be down in a moment. Do you want to stay tonight?"

"I'll wait for you, it's not like Narcissa is waiting for me."

"Has she taken a lover?"

"Yeah about a month ago." Lucius looked down. "She said I have moved on and so should she."

"I'm sorry. About Keaira, you know."

"Don't be, she picked the right guy. Let me know if she is alright and I'll see you later." Lucius made his way down to the dungeon.

Severus looked at the door and placed his hand on it, _please be alright baby._


	32. Chapter 32

**Enjoy**

To every bodies relief Keaira and the baby was ok after the incident with the Dark Lord. Her magic was drained some but Broudlin promised Severus it would only be temporary but she was not to perform any magic for a few weeks. Broudlin was also able to drain most of the dark magic out of her arm but told Severus her mark would be deformed from now on. Dumbledore went ahead and canceled her classes for those weeks. Once he found out she was fine and resting it took every ounce self-control that Severus had not to find the Dark Lord and ring his neck. Why didn't he call him if he was mad, why her? He knew why, that maniac believed he owned her she was a possession to him not a person.

Lucius waited for him that night and stayed with him till she was released after a few days. Narcissa had owled Lucius during that time telling him she would be spending the rest of the war at their house in Italy. Severus felt sorry for his friend but Lucius was taking the news well. Draco knew his parents were not happy and after a screaming fit in Severus rooms one night calmed down. Hermione and Blaise were constant visitors once Keaira was sent back to her rooms. Hermione and Blaise's relationship was causing quite a stir in both houses. Slytherins were leery of her at first but after being cursed by Draco most kept their opinions to themselves. Gryffindor's were not as easy to deal with, Hermione was being snubbed by most of her house mates. Ron and Harry were the worse to her, they wouldn't talk to her or even look at her half the time. Hermione was grateful to be able to help out with Keaira and help her during her weeks of not being able to do magic.

They all had a schedule to help Keaira from getting out of bed much since she wasn't allowed to do any magic. Lucius stayed with her during the day keeping her company while Severus taught. Lucius spent most of the time sitting in bed next to Keaira reading to her, brushing her hair or just talking to her. She enjoyed that time, she was surprised how much they got along when he wasn't trying to stick his tongue down his throat. Hermione, Blaise and Draco would visit between and after classes. Draco kept her up with the lessons in Severus class. Hermione and Blaise told her all the gossip. Severus took care of her at night. It only took a week of this for Keaira to snap and start throwing stuff at Severus and yelling at him to leave her alone. She was tired of being babied and wanted out of bed. Lucius was sitting in the study when he heard a cup hit the bedroom wall and Keaira screaming for Severus to get out of the room. Severus walked out looking worn out and tired. Lucius handed him a drink as he sat in the chair next to him.

"Here, have a drink mate. You look worn out." Lucius watched his friend down his drink.

"You have no idea. Between teaching, that old fool and her." He pointed to the room. "I swear I'm going nuts."

"What is the old fool doing?"

"He wants more info, what I bring him is never enough. It's not my fault He hasn't called anymore meetings. What I give Dumbledore never makes him happy enough. That's her problem tonight."

"What is?"

"He wants to know when the next attacks on muggles will be and Keia said not to tell him."

"She is right don't tell him, you do and the Order is there He will torture you again."

"I know. Is He still at your house?"

"No He and Bella are off doing Merlin knows what."

Severus leaned forward with his drink in his hand. "What am I going to do?"

Lucius leaned over and rubbed his friends back. "Don't worry I called for professional help."

"What?" Severus look at his friend and at the fireplace that just turned green.

"What name of Merlin did you do Severus?" Severus closed his eyes as Narcissa started to speak. The professional help was going to be worse than the problem, he just knew it. He opened his eyes slowly to look at the witch standing in front of him. She was dressed in dark red dress robes, her blond hair was pulled tightly back in a bun and Severus had seen that look many times; mostly directed at others. "Well? Severus Snape what did you do to that child?"

Severus stood up from his chair. "I married her and she now has my child why?"

"Why? WHY? She is a child and on top of that the Dark Lord's daughter. Did you think of what she is throwing away by marrying you?"

"Let me guess Cissy it's because I'm a half blood." Severus screamed back at her.

"Yes. Draco would have been a better choice."

"Um, I hate to interrupt but Cissa, love, I called you here to talk to Keia not Severus." Lucius stood in between them as he watched Severus hold the end of his wand.

Narcissa nodded at her husband and headed for the bedroom, as she closed the door Severus turned to Lucius. "How could you ask her here?"

"I figure she had been through this before she would know what to do. Keia has been upset about her magic and it is driving her crazy not being able to do much. I know Narcissa lost some of hers with Draco."

"I remember that. You moved in with me for six months." Severus started laughing.

"Yeah, I sure did. That bitch drove me insane." Lucius smiled and took a drink.

They sat in silence for a few minutes till they heard the door open from Severus bedroom. "She will be fine." Narcissa stood in the door way. "Her magic is returning and other then the stress she seems to be alright. I have some spells at the Manor that will help restore her magic faster." Narcissa headed for the fireplace. "Come on Lucius, let's see how bad the house looks with me gone."

Lucius stood and moved close to his wife. "If you need me please call me."

Severus nodded as he watched the green flame engulf them. He sat watching the flames listening to a song he hadn't in years, he nursed his drink as he listened to the sad melody. He looked up as he heard the door creak open and smiled at his wife as he watched her in the glow of the room. She wore a light blue robe that ended at her feet, her blond hair frizzed as it hung down her back and her eyes had less sparkle then they use to. She looked thinner, between the stress and the baby she wasn't able to keep much down.

"Go to bed sweetie I will be in a minute." He spoke softly to her as she made her way to his chair. She sat on the chair arm and laid her head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry." He kissed the top of her head.

"No, I'm sorry." She whispered to him. "I shouldn't tell you how to do your job and I shouldn't get mad at you for everything."

He pulled her into his lap. "I know you're worried. I will be fine, I promise. I have played this game for many years now, much longer then you have been alive." He laughed some as she curled into his chest.

"Cissa told me that I need to give you a break and that I will lose you if I push." She kissed his neck. "She is right."

"She said what?" Severus looked down at her, Cissa was an impossible women at times.

Keaira looked up at him, "She said if I am old enough to be married and having a baby I'm old enough to grow up."

Severus laughed as he held her tighter. "Oh my love."

"The song is pretty what is it?"

"Unchained Melody, it's a muggle song."

"It kind of sad but pretty at the same time. I never heard you play it before."

"I haven't in years. Tonight after everything I really needed some music." He watched as she stood up and held her hand out to him.

"Dance with me?"

"Keia I don't dance."

She grabbed his hand and dragged him in the middle of the room. "Nobody is here to watch you and anyway you owe me a dance from my birthday." She wrapped her arms around his neck as he placed his arms around her middle. He looked down at her as she laid her head on his shoulder. They started moving to the music, he remembered why he fell in love with her and for a brief moment there was no war, no Dumbledore, no Dark Lord it was just him and his wife dancing in their study.

"Severus lets go to bed." She looked up into his eyes.

"Are you sure? We haven't done anything since you were hurt."

"Make love to me tonight, I need you." She had a tear in her eye as he picked her up off the ground and carried her into the bedroom. Tonight it was just him, her and the music.

Keaira sat drinking a cup of coffee a few mornings later looking over the paper. It was raining Saturday morning and she figured Severus needed his rest from the last few weeks. Before Narcissa had left for Italy again she had given her some spells to bring her magic back. They were working as she was feeling strong then she had in weeks. The Daily Prophet headline news story was over the disappearance of Olivander the wand maker. She thought back to her first wand when she was eight, she had stolen it from a shop in Paris while her mother was meeting a man. She had that wand for a few years till her graduation, sadly that wand broke while she was running from some Aurors after Orion set a house on fire. Her current wand she took from a witches body after she watched her mother and friends murder her for being muggle born. Maybe after the war was over she would tell Severus all of this a buy herself a proper wand. She smiled in her cup thinking how the conversation was going to go as Apep wrapped around her foot. It took that bloody snake weeks to move down to those rooms after she married Severus, she still wasn't sure the snake forgave her. She laid the paper down as she look over at the sofa. She sighed as she bent down to pet the snake, what was she going to do with Lucius. She almost screamed that morning when she walked into the study and found him sleeping again on the sofa. The Dark Lord must be back if he was back living with them. She stretched as she stood up and walked over to wake him up. He needed a shower and a shave. The poor man looked like hell since Cissy left and the Dark Lord moved in.

"Lucius." She pushed him some. "Lucius get up I have coffee."

Slowly Lucius opened his eyes and smiled at the witch in front of him. "Morning."

"You slept in your clothes again. Did you bring a change?" He shook his head at her as he sat up. "You need a shower, careful Severus is sleeping so don't make too much noise. When you get out breakfast will be waiting."

"Why are you nice to me?"

"Don't ask now shower, you smell as if you haven't in a few days." She turned around and sat down again with her paper. She watched him out the corner of her eye head into the bedroom. She was finishing an article from Rita Skiter about the chosen ones dark lifestyle. She rolled her eyes if this women only knew the chosen one was snot nose brat who thought he could do no wrong. He was a pompous ass and on top of it he was a right bastard but he was also a good boy and would never do anything Dumbledore didn't tell him too. Which was worse in a way than drinking, womanizing and everything else Rita said he was doing. As she was moving on to the next story about the Minister of Magic when she herded the door open, she looked up and smiled thinking it was either Severus or Lucius coming in. The smiled faded as she saw an upset Hermione and Blaise standing in front of her.

"You both know if Severus was awake he would have your heads for barging in." Keaira shot a look at the door to their bedroom.

"Keaira, Blaise got a letter from his mother this morning." Hermione gave Blaise a worried look. Blaise handed the letter to Keaira.

After a few minutes Keaira held the letter up. "You both knew this was going to happen. You are both having a very open relationship and you both know what you are."

"What are we going to do?" Blaise took the letter out of her hand. "He will be back soon."

"He came back last night." Severus voice made Hermione and Blaise jump. He took the letter from Blaise's hand and started reading.

"Fuck." Blaise sat down in one of the chairs at the table, his head in his hands.

"What will happen if he finds out?" Hermione was biting her lower lip.

"Ms. Granger, if his mother is correct he might already know. He will torture Blaise to the point Blaise will beg for death, if He is feeling merciful he will grant that death if not this may continue for days if not weeks before Blaise either dies or goes insane from the pain."

"That's if he doesn't try and kidnap you, Hermione, first and does this all to you as Blaise watches. If he gets his hands on you first he will have you raped over and over again as Blaise watches. Remember to these people you are nothing and once you are gone then they will turn on Blaise." Keaira held Hermione's hand.

"They won't do to her what I have seen them do to others like her." Blaise stood up from his chair. "What can we do?"

Severus looked at Keaira as he shook his head. He sat down next to her. "Mr. Zambini, there isn't much we can do."

"Keaira, please." Hermione grabbed her hand.

Keaira looked at her with pity, she felt for the witch but how were they going to get them out of this mess she had no clue. She tried to warn them when they started to be seen by everyone that this might happen. The table turned as Lucius walked out with just a towel wrapped around him.

"Care to explain why Lucius is coming out of the bathroom in just a towel love?" Severus turned to her as Keaira smiled back at him.

"He smelled." Lucius smiled at his friend as he leaned against the wall. Severus handed him the letter as he growled at his wife.

"Blaise, you know I love you like a son but I don't see a way out." Lucius handed the letter back to the boy. Hermione was softly crying as Blaise held her. Keaira turned from them and looked down at her coffee. The picture of Olivander on the cover of the newspaper caught her eye. She smiled as she placed the newspaper down and walked out of the room, Severus followed her into their bedroom.

"I know that look." He sat on the bed and watched as she started throwing clothes out of the closet.

"I have an idea, it's mad and crazy but it might work." She pulled her black pants, her black top and her green sweater. She leaned down and grabbed her silver heels. "I'll be back." She went into the bathroom and closed the door. Severus shook his head as he headed out to get some coffee. A few minutes later she walked out, he forgot how young she was at times. Her hair was braided back, thick black make-up, her nose ring and this time she had a ring in her eyebrow.

"Why are you dressed up?" Severus looked at her as the table turned to her.

"Lucius how bad are the wards around the Manor?"

"He put up extra last night when he returned, why? He always puts up extra protection."

"Hermione." Keaira kneeled in front of her. "I need a vial of your blood."

"Why?" Hermione looked between Snape and Malfoy who looked just as confused as she was.

"Please, trust me. I might have a way out of this but I need your blood to do so." Hermione nodded as Severus stood up and went to the library. He come back with a small glass vial and handed it to her. Hermione pulled out her wand as Blaise held the vial, Hermione watched the thick red liquid moved slowly into the vial. It was half way full when Blaise looked up at Keaira who nodded. Blaise corked the vial and handed to her. "Blaise, do not let her out of your sight till I get back." She took a step back.

"Keaira, where are you going?" Severus stood up.

"I'm going to see daddy." She waved as a whisk of black smoke she was gone.


	33. Chapter 33

Keaira remembered another day standing outside these same gates, how much had changed since she came with her mother. She played the scared little girl act to insure she would be accepted. Had she had known what she knew now, hell she could have killed half the room and been accepted. She walked up to the gate as she flicked her wand at it and made her way to the door. One day this house would be brought back to its former glory, she would even help Lucius once it was all over. She walked in the door no longer waiting for the elf to answer. Two men jumped up as she entered with their wands drawn. Without stopping she pointed her wand at one and sent him flying into the wall and with a quick movement sent the other one flying. She figured which room He was in as a man standing outside the door jumped in her way before she could reach it.

"Noo yee knaa miss the Dark Lord is busy. Yee are just gunna hev te wait." He was short man with reddish brown hair and couldn't be more then 20.

Keaira stopped for a moment as she looked at him, "Vŭrvi na maĭnata si. _Go fuck yourself._" She raised her wand as the man dropped to the floor screaming in pain. She stepped over him as she went to the door and opened it. He was sitting in a chair in the middle of the room talking to Bellatrix. The both looked up to see her standing there.

"Ah… Keaira do come in. Is that Conner I hear screaming?"

"That's his name?" Keaira walked up to him as she closed the door with her hand. She kneeled in front of him. "Was your trip a success, father?"

"My dear you have never called me father, ever. As for the trip it was most…. in lighting." He stood up. "Bella leave us."

"My Lord we were." Bella stood up looking between them.

Keaira stood, "I understand Bella with your advanced age not understanding but our Lord said go."

"Why you little."

"Enough." Bella looked at the Dark Lord bowing. "I said go and leave us."

"Yes, my Lord." Bella backed out of the room.

"Sit, my child." The Dark Lord pointed to a nearby chair.

"My Lord, before you speak of your trip I need to tell you a few things that have happened since your absence." He nodded at her as He sat back in his chair. "I was presented an opportunity to obtain information about the Order." She could tell as she paused he was listening to her closely. "The Mudblood friend of Potter's."

"Granger, correct?"

"Yes my Lord. She developed a fascination for a member of our group. She has no clue he is one of us. Once I found out this I encouraged the boy to make a point of seeing her, befriending her and pulling her away from her friends if the need be."

"This boy, is it Draco?"

"No my Lord, Zambini." He nodded at her as she continued. "Our plan has worked. She has chosen Mr. Zambini over her friends because she feels are friends are not fair to him by labeling him a Death Eater." The Dark Lord chuckled some. "She has given him information on the Orders coming and going. At first it was nothing but after a few months he has gained her confidence enough she is trusting him to the point to ask him to join her."

"I had heard otherwise from certain members."

"It has to look real my Lord for her to think it is. That is why I had to come to you before you heard more. We are trying to work out where the headquarters are located but before I left he came to me telling me she was summoned to a meeting."

"I want to know everything she has to say about this meeting. I know we have Severus in but to have someone who could weaken Potter." He stood pacing. "This is brilliant." He turned to her, "My dear you have earned your place as one of my most trusted."

"My Lord, that compliment means everything to me. Now about your trip?" He sat and told her about having Olivander with him as he traveled to explain wandlore, finding out who had the Elder Wand and the most important part was the treaty he had made with the vampires.

"Will they be at the meeting tonight?" Keaira leaned back.

"Yes, we will be meeting at Bella's Manor tonight. Please inform the others is will be a formal meeting." She knew he was dismissing her.

She stood and bowed to him. "Of course my Lord."

She left the room as the man she had cursed earlier was leaning against the wall. She walked past him to the stairs, she hoped she could remember where Lucius rooms were. As she was walking up the stairs a hand grabbed her arm and spun her around.

"How dare you." Bella was standing a stair below her holding her arm tightly. "You little bitch. I got rid of your mother I have no issue insuring your demise."

"Get your filthy hands off of me." Keaira pushed her back some. "Do you know who I am?" Bella was walking backwards as Keaira's wand was pointed at her neck. "Do you understand you are nothing more than lap dog he sends in to clear the kitchen of rats? As soon as you serve your purpose he will be done with you. When he wins this war only one can live forever and I don't see him giving you those secrets." They were both standing in the hall. "When this war is over Bella, where will you be? I'm his daughter carrying the next heir of Slytherin, who are you to him?" Keaira turned and made her way back up the stairs. Without turning around called back down to her. "Sweetie, you didn't destroy my mother. I did and I have no issue slitting your throat and laughing as the blood pours from your body." Keaira was at the top of the stairs when she turned around. "So, don't ever touch me again." Keaira didn't have an issue finding Lucius room's, she grabbed clothes for him and packed them neatly in her grey bag. She left his room as she made her way down to the hall, she made as little noise as possible. Once she was off the stairs she looked around the hall and headed to the dungeons. Only Wormtail was at the door when she walked up. "I need to see the wand maker."

"Better hurry he will be dead in the morning." Wormtail bowed to her. "Our Lord has no more uses for him."

"Shut up and open the door." He bowed again as she headed into the dark. "Mr. Olivander?" She looked into the darkness as she heard a cough. "Lumos." Her wand shown bright as she saw a man chained to a wall in the far part of the room. She ran to him as she pulled out her bag. "It's going to be alright. Drink this, its pepper up potion." She held it up to his cracked lips. He was deathly thin, his gray hair had fallen out in spots and fell in his face.

"Thank you." His voice cracked. "Who are you?"

"Not important but I need you to listen. The Order will be here tonight to save you, I promise you are not alone." She reached into her bag and pulled a small cup. "Aguament." A small jet of water landed in the cup, she helped lift his head and brought the cup to his mouth. He drank down the liquid and she filled the cup again for him. "I can't stay much longer. I am so sorry Sir." She placed the cup in her bag and the bottle for the potion. "They will be here tonight." The wandmaker nodded slightly as she headed up the stairs.

"Long question?" Wormtail looked at her as she opened.

"My wand has been acting strange and it's hard to talk to him when he keeps passing out." Wormtail snorted. "A few curses and he was answering fast enough." Keaira smiled as she walked past him. She left the house as she walked to the gate pulling out the vial of Hermione's blood. "Alright Lucius, let's see if the wards are as old as I think they are." Before she lowered the wards on the gate she poured Hermione's blood on the gate. She watched as the wards around her shimmer as the magic changed around her. "I guess you have never seen a muggle-born witch's blood have you?" She touched the gate, she smiled up at the gate in front of her. She pulled out her wand and lowered the wards and apparated to the castle. Now it was time to deal with the Order.

Severus was sitting through another long meeting, he was surprised nobody asked why Ms. Granger's face was puffy and swollen but he figured they had other things on their minds. Important things such as how to ruin a perfectly good rainy Saturday that could be spent sleeping or reading with this mindless drivel. They had gone over this information only a week ago and for a short recap about werewolves none of it was new. Maybe the worst part of the whole meeting was sitting in the back watching the chosen one act as if his life depended on whether Fudge was Minister of Magic or Scrimgeour. Merlin only knew both men were fools and no matter who was it they would die soon. He was contemplating if he were to send a steleus hex at Lupin would they call the meeting off when the door to Dumbledore's office opened. Severus had to smirk his wife could make an entrance that was sure.

"Ah, Mrs. Snape I was wondering where you were." Dumbledore smiled as she made her way to his desk.

"While you were talking I found your wandmaker." Severus knew the smirk she had, she was up to something.

"We believe that Tom has him."

"Yes he does and he at this moment is being held in Malfoy Manor."

"What would you like us to do with this information?" Dumbledore looked over his glasses at her.

"Go and get him out of the dungeons." Keaira stood in front of the wizard with her arms crossed.

"It would be death to try." Tonks was sitting up some looking at the room. "The wards around the Malfoy's before the war were tight I'm sure it is now almost impossible to get in."

"Not for one of you."

"I'm not following." Lupin looked at her.

"The wards around the Malfoys are old which means the base of the wards are blood wards. Not used anymore since they are considered by some as Dark Magic."

"They are Dark Magic." Kingsley interrupted her glaring at her.

Keaira sighed as she rolled her eyes. "Anyway, they helped us. I used a vial of Hermione's blood on the wards. The wards changed so she should be allowed in without a problem."

"But that only takes care of the base wards, what about the new ones." Ron was watching her intensely. "I mean no offense but this is a bloody mad idea."

"Mr. Weasley, you really don't pay attention in my class do you?"

"You never have class much." He sneered at her.

"I went over blood wards not even four weeks ago."

"I remember it." Hermione smiled at her. "No matter how many wards you put up it's the base wards that cause the most problems. None more so then with blood wards. Some are set up to only react to family members, they will deflect those who are not, some if the family brings the person in as a guest can change but that change is temporary and others need actual blood to change. Blood wards were ways pureblood families could keep half-bloods or muggle-borns out. So by changing the base ward you were able to bypass the rest of them."

"I have to say fifty points Ms. Granger. That is correct." Keaira smiled and turned to Dumbledore. "The Dark Lord is holding a gathering at Bellatrix's Manor tonight leaving Malfoy's with only limited guards. Our meetings are mostly at night so by 8 the Manor should be almost emptied. He is the dungeons on the left side, how you get the rest of the Order in I don't know but Ms. Granger can get in. You have only a short amount of time to get in and get him out."

"If Tom is holding a meeting we should have more time."

"You should but I plan on telling him about this tonight." Keaira turned as Dumbledore stood.

"I don't know the game you are playing but I will not send people in to a situation when I know the other side has the same information."

"Then don't but by tomorrow morning Olivander will be dead. Nagini has not feed in three weeks, he will be her meal tomorrow. I will warn you Nagini likes her food fighting so I do believe they won't be killing him before she feeds. Also, by tomorrow morning Severus and I will have important information the Order will need. If Olivander is not rescued tonight we won't be able to attend which means I won't have the information."

"What sort of information?" Kingsley looked at her.

"Mr. Kingsley, how much do you know about vampires?" She watched the blood drain from some of their faces. "Do you now understand headmaster why we have to be there tonight?" Dumbledore nodded slowly as he sat down. "I trust I can count on you." He was still nodding as she made her way to Severus. He couldn't help but smile up at his wife, she just left the old wizard speechless. "Come love, the meeting tonight is formal." He stood as he offered her his arm as they left the meeting.


	34. Chapter 34

**To those following I am so sorry for taking so long to update. A new baby, school, work and a death in the family it has been hard but hopefully we can finish this story this summer. **

Keaira was still getting dressed as Severus and Blaise passed outside the bedroom door. Draco sat in front of the fire gazing off.

"Do you think this will work?" Blaise stopped and looked at Severus.

"I don't know, I don't know what goes through her mind." Severus sat down next to Draco.

"Is father meeting us at Aunt Bella's?"

"As far as I know" Severus sighed as he looked at the clock again, if she didn't hurry they were going to be late. The room jumped as the door opened. Severus jaw dropped as he looked at her, she looked amazing tonight. Her gown was completely black with dark red embroidery of snakes and roses running through the top. The skirt was as black as the top but when the light hit it sparkled dark red. She pulled her blond hair up in curls with a black rose stuck in the side. Keaira's earing where dark red garnets in the shape of large tears with silver trim hanging down her neck to the black chocker. The chocker had dark red rose sewn into it and small dark red garnets that looked like blood drops hanging down the left side of her neck. She raised her skirt to walk when Severus noticed her shoes were dark red with black roses on them. "You look stunning." Severus stood up and grabbed her arm. "Where did you get the dress?" He whispered into his ear as Draco and Blaise floo'd over to Bella's.

"Narcissa closet, when we went by earlier you and Lucius were talking so I invaded her closet."

"She is going to kill you."

"No, I owled her afterwards and since she has never worn this nobody will know it's hers." Keaira smiled as she kissed his cheek. "You know I really have nothing formal but that old black dress." He nodded as they apparated together to Bella' Manor.

Keaira saw the clock on the mantel said it was 7:45 if Dumbledore lived up to his end she had to find the Dark Lord and inform him close to 8:25 that gave them over 40 minutes of having to stay out of his way and out of his line of sight. Keaira sighed as she shook her head at Severus it was going to be a long 40 minutes. The ballroom was packed full of people she didn't recognized, she figured most were the vampires he had recruited. Lucius walked over to them Draco and Blaise following behind.

"My dear Mrs. Snape you are looking lovely tonight." He grabbed her and kissed her cheek. "He isn't here yet." He whispered into her ear as he let her go. Keaira knew the look on Severus face, if he could, he would have killed his friend right on the spot.

"Do we know when he will be arriving?" Keaira whispered as Lucius shook his head. She smiled past him to Blaise that looked as if he was growing to throw up. "Severus, maybe you should take Blaise to get a drink he seems to be almost passing out on us." Severus nodded as he growled once more at Lucius as he push past him. Blaise followed him along with Draco.

"He is overly protective of you." Lucius smiled at her.

"I know and I love him for that."

"You look better in that then Narcissa did." Lucius moved closer to her, his hand lightly touching her back.

"If you don't want your balls hexed off I suggest you take a step back, Severus has his wand in his hand at the table over there." Keaira nodded to the table.

Lucius waved slightly to his friend as he took a step back. "He acts like he cannot trust me."

"He can't and neither can I." Keaira looked around the room. "Has the leader of the coven shown up yet?"

"Yes he has, come Mrs. Snape, let me introduce you." Lucius held out his arm to her. Keaira smiled at Severus as she took Lucius arm.

Lucius moved her to almost the center of the room where a tall, pale man stood. His long black hair shined in the light of the room. He was dressed is dark purple robes with gold trim, his hand was wrapped around a wine glass. She could see his silver nails shining in the light. She had met only a handful of vampires but most looked as stunning as he did talking to Bella and another women. She could see for a brief moment his teeth when he laughed at something the short, stocky older women had said. Lucius brought her closer as the man turned and smiled at them.

"Lord Lucius, I had wonder where you had run off too. I had to keep these breathtakingly, beautiful women company in your absence but I see you were off to conquer your own beauty." The man laughed as he took Keaira's free hand. "Who might you be my pretty one?"

"Gervais, this is Keaira Snape."

The man's head jerked up from her hand, "The Dark Lord's child. Bella you said she was a small, weak child, this is no child standing before me."

"Child?" Keaira turned to Bella using every ounce of self-control from sending that old hag flying into the wall "Weak child?"

Lucius let go of her arm as he moved between the two witches and the short witch moved away quickly. "Bella, come with me and get a drink."

"I don't want a drink." Bellatrix screeched at the top of her lungs. "Yes, I called you a child a weak, irreverent, insolent bint of a child." Keaira took a breath to keep from punching her in the face. If Lucius wasn't standing in-between them she would have.

"Bella have you been drinking?" Lucius placed his hand on her arm and started moving her away from Keaira.

Bella jerked her arm free. "Why would you care Lucius and don't touch me. You are not fit to ever touch me. You are just as much of a disgrace as she is. You who couldn't even get something from that baby Potter, you are nothing more than His play toy now. You think because He let you have his bastard child to breed with you are back in His good graces. Ha!" Keaira felt Severus hand on her back as she looked over at Gervais. He was leaning back onto a chair smiling at the scene that was happing in front of him. The room was silent as Bell's screams grew louder. She looked up at Severus and smiled. "Disgrace!" Bella screeched. "Marrying that fucking half-blood who we all know is working for that oaf of a wizard. He has no spine." Bella spit on the ground near Severus feet. "As for you." She turned attention back to Keaira. "I am no lap dog."

"No you're a bitch in heat." Keaira smirked as Bella screamed and lunged for her. Severus wand was out before Keaira could move. A stunned Bellatrix lay on the floor had the low buzz of talking again.

"I'm going to move her upstairs." Lucius pulled out his wand and flicked it. "Severus, please give me a hand." Severus kissed Keaira cheek as he headed upstairs with Lucius.

"He loves you." Gervais held out his am for her.

Keaira smiled as she took the vampire's arm. "I hope he does I did marry him." Gervais lead her out the side doors to the gardens. The night was cold and clear, the stars were shinning bright as she shivered some. She pulled out her wand and placed a warming charm around them.

"I wasn't talking about the dark haired one my dear." Gervais leaned against a pillar. "I can see that one loves you and is protective of you. No, I was talking about Lucius."

Keaira laughed some. "Lucius loves all women." She shivered again, warming charms were not her strong point. Gervais smiled at her as he removed his jacket and wrapped it around her. "You will be cold."

"Nah, immortal. I don't feel the cold much anymore." He leaned back again. "Now little one we were talking about how much Lucius loves you."

Keaira shook he head. "Lucius loves power, he loves beautiful women and he loves money. I am a married to a man who loves me but if I was single I would only be able to give Lucius one of these things."

"Your beauty?"

"Please, I am not beautiful." She was looking inside the door, she could feel him behind her. "Are most of them part of your coven?"

"Changing the subject, fine. Yes, little one they are." She could feel his hand on her back.

"The coven's have seen before have never been this large." She turned around and found him still leaning on the pillar. This is why she could never get comfortable around vampires, she knew he was behind her.

"You have seen other covens?"

"Two other covens, I trained under Ralston." She was fidgeting with her hands as she turned to look back into the room.

"Ralston, he was a good wizard." She felt his breath on her neck. "He supported our rights. I was heartbroken to hear of his death. I hope he wasn't alone at the end."

"I was with him." Keaira gulped as she felt his hands on her shoulder. "It was sudden and quick."

She felt his mouth close to her ear as she heard him whisper to her. "Death should be sudden for the mortal, don't you agree little one?" She couldn't move his voice had her, her brain was cursing her for turning around again. "If you were his apprentice then you can perform Ritus animam digeris?"

She knew she should scream Severus was back in the room she could see him but he held her. Her voice was no more above a whisper. "That rite has been outlawed since before Merlin."

"Yes little one do you know why?"

"The rite splits open a muggles soul and lets a person feed on it. It's one thing to feed on the blood but the soul can give you power."

"That's right. Can you perform this rite for me? I have not feasted on a soul of a virgin in so long."

"I… I… I ca… I can't." His lips were on her neck and her brain was starting to fog.

"You can't or won't little one."

"I won't." She moved some as his hands held her tighter.

"I can feel your magic, I know you can do this and you will do this for me." She felt his nails digging into her skin. "You will do this to save him." Keaira opened her eyes and saw Severus looking straight at her. He was making his way to her. "Soon this all will tear you both apart and that is when you will perform Ritus animam digeris." Her fog lifted as Severus opened the door and was standing in front of her.

"Keaira, where have you been we have been looking for you." Severus wrapped his arms around her. "You are as cold as ice. You do remember you are a witch and that you can keep warm?" She threw her arms around him.

"I was getting some fresh air." She saw over Severus shoulder Gervais talking to Lucius, damn that vampire.

"You are sure you feel alright?" He looked down at her.

"Yes let's get inside He should be here soon." Severus kept her under his arm as they went inside.

Severus could tell something was wrong as soon as he had seen her through the door. Her eyes were glazed over and she looked as if she was in a trance. He could tell it took a few minutes for her to register who he was and when she did there was sadness behind them. He didn't trust that vampire but he from what Severus could see wasn't out there with her. She was still shaking from the cold when he brought her inside. At times he forgot how small she was and at times frail. The room was a soft buzz of people talking and a few laughing. Severus held her tighter he led her into the room.

The room was fuller then when Keaira left, she was sure the numbers had doubled in size. The clock on the mantel was showing 8:15, he was late but this did give them time to make the mission was a success. She was hoping at one point that maybe he wouldn't come but a minute later that thought was thrown out when the room turned deathly quiet as Nagini slithered in. Keaira scanned the room for Blaise she needed to him to tell the Dark Lord. She found him sitting near the back of the room. "Severus, I need to get Blaise." Severus nodded as he let her go. She made her to Blaise as He walked in. He was standing in the middle of the room as she and Blaise made their way forward.

"My Lord." They both kneeled in front of him. "Blaise has news about the Order."

"My Lord, Hermione informed me tonight they will be trying to free the wandmaker. They believe him to be in one of three places and will try all three tonight."

"Severus!" The Dark Lord's voice rattled the walls.

"Yes my Lord." Severus kneeled next to Blaise.

"What do you know about this?"

"My Lord I know Dumbledore was planning it but I had informed him it was foolish my Lord. The wandmaker must be dead and he agreed with me."

"My Lord, Severus speaks the truth." Blaise looked at Keaira who was holding her breath. "A few in the order believe that he is alive. They are the ones mounting the attack tonight."

"Which places are they looking?" He was pacing now in front of them.

"Malfoy Manor, Azkaban and a place in Knockturn Alley."

"Lucius, gather a few and head over to the Manor. Kill anybody trying to free the wandmaker." Keaira watched Blaise out the corner of her eye, she could tell he was worried.

The room stayed deathly silent as the clock ticked on the mantel, no word yet and it had been a few minutes. All Keaira could do was hope the mission worked. The Dark Lord was pacing, not one person dared breathe too hard in fear of his anger. A few more ticks when they heard the pop of apparition in the hall. Lucius walked in, his hair tangled and his clothes were singed in places. "My Lord, they took the wandmaker but we were able to take two prisoners." The room backed away from the anger that was forming.

"Crucio" Keaira closed her eyes as Lucius fell to the floor screaming under the Dark Lords wand. She had been under that wand and knew the pain. She looked up at Severus tears forming in her eyes. Severus never took his eyes off his friend but wrapped his arm around her and held her tighter.

"Where are they?" The Dark Lords voice shook the room as he released Lucius.

"We placed them in the dungeon, My Lord." Lucius had pulled himself to a kneeling position.

"Do we know who they are?" He was pacing, that was never a good sign.

"Yes my Lord, one is the Longbottom boy and the other is Charity Burbage."

Keaira felt Severus' arm tighten around her chest. She knew he was friends with the muggle studies teachers.

"Isn't she the muggle studies teacher?" The Dark Lord stopped pacing, Keaira felt her heart stop. She could see a slight smile on his face. Whatever he had in mind was not going to be pleasant for anyone.

"Yes my Lord." Lucius stuttered some looking at Severus.

"Bring her to me." Lucius bowed as he walked out of the room. "Everybody leave now!" The room dispersed quickly. Keaira and Severus had grabbed Draco and Blaise as they were walking out of the room. "Severus stay." Keaira and Severus both stopped at looked at each other.

"Yes my Lord?" Severus turned slowly around to face him.

"I would like you to stay and help me break Ms. Burbage."

Keaira shot Blaise and Draco a look that sent them out of the room as she turned to look at her husband. "My Lord I would love to but there is an order meeting tonight. It would be suspicious with the going on tonight's activities if I do not appear." Keaira eyes moved between her husband and the Dark Lord. The Dark Lord was pacing in front of them.

"Sev" Keaira whispered as she placed her hand on his arm. "Please."

"Severus, I agree that your service is to us in the Order is invaluable. Keaira will stay." The Dark Lord turned from them.

"My Lord, I will stay."

"Severus, we need you on the inside since we have no way of knowing how long Blaise will be able to control the Mudblood." Severus looked down at her, he could see the fear in her violet eyes. "I can see from tonight your marriage might be an inconvenient for you. I am fearful you have developed feeling for your wife, I can always remove her. I'm sure Lucius would enjoy the distraction and since we don't need him as much it would work."

They could hear the screaming of Burbage as she was bring brought up. "My Lord, I do not feel that is necessary."

"We will see, go now I am done with your services." Severus looked down at his wife, her eyes were on the floor as he stormed out of the room.

"Ah, Lucius thank you for bring our guest." Keaira looked up to see Burbage being hovered in. "Keaira I need as much information as you can get, I want her broke." Keaira nodded as the witch was lowered in front of her. Keaira took a breath as she looked over at Lucius who smiled at her and nodded. She started working on getting information but knew to hide some of what she found. This war needed to be over soon.


End file.
